


Found My Soul Mate One Floor Up

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This story is for you Kami! I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my beta CuJo. I hope everyone really likes it.





	1. The Boy In The Storage Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin felt someone shaking him roughly and opened his eyes, startled.

“Who the fuck are you?” The man asked angrily.

“I’m sorry,” Justin told him getting up. He ran and grabbed his bag. “I’ll leave.”

“You are damn right. Leave my house now!” The angry man yelled.

“I’m so sorry,” Justin said as he ran off of the man’s porch. He ran until he was out of breath then sat down under a tree and tears fell down. His body hurt so much. He just wanted to sleep for a few hours.

Three days ago, he had been found sleeping in an abandon warehouse by two men and had barely made it out alive. They had kicked him around and laughed. Then they had left him there bleeding and shaking. When Justin had enough strength, he had gotten up and limped away, needing to find a safer place.

Since then he had been looking hopelessly for a place to sleep. His stomach was growling; reminding him how hungry he was. He hadn’t eaten in days.

When it started raining, Justin got up to find a place to cover himself. He had only walked a few blocks when the rain stopped, but he was already wet and soaked. He was about to turn into the alley when he saw a woman carry a box inside the building. He walked closer and saw that the door was held open by a bigger box. He licked his lips and looked around. Not seeing anyone watching, he slipped through the door.

Once inside the building, he ran up the stairs. He was sure that there had to be some place where he could hide for a few hours and sleep.

***

Brian came home after work. He was tired and all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. He didn’t want to think about Michael or Lindsay or Babylon or tricks. He just wanted to forget that the world existed for a few hours. When he was done with his shower, he dried off and got in the bed.

When he was falling asleep when suddenly he heard a tapping noise coming from the ceiling. For the past week, he had been hearing that same sound, off and on. Looking at the clock, he noted that it was ten thirty. He sighed too tired to deal with that at the moment.

When Brian woke the next morning, well rested, he went to the kitchen and left some coffee brewing while he went down to get his newspaper. On his return, Brian found his door completely open. He knew he had only left it ajar. He moved slowly inside the loft and saw a guy shoving something into his backpack. Brian didn’t know why, but he yelled and tried to get the guy.

Startled the guy ran but Brian caught him by the waist and pushed him down. Brian grabbed the back pack and the guy pulled on it too. The thing ripped a little and they watched as apples and bottled water fell into the floor. Brian was taken aback. The guy took the opportunity to reclaim his bag and run away as fast as he could. Brian sat up and grabbed one of the bottles. He asked himself, “who would try to steal food?” then answered his own question, “someone that was hungry…is hungry."

Getting up Brian went to close the door and then picked up the two apples and the bottle of water that were on the floor. He put them on the kitchen island and stared at them. He sighed and went to take a shower, trying not to think about what had happened. Things could have gone differently. The guy could have tried to steal something else. He could have gotten killed. He just decided not to think about it for one more second.

***

When Brian got home around nine, he was ready to change and spend his night at Babylon. He was taking off his clothes when he heard the tapping noise. He went to the kitchen, opened the drawer and took out a key. He was tired of it and he was going to find out what the hell was making it.

Walking out of the loft, he went up the stairs and to his storage room. He frowned when he saw the light on. He turned the knob slowly and to his surprise it was unlocked. He took a few steps around the boxes he had put there a long time ago. There, in the middle of the floor, was someone lying on top of some old rugs, with an old sheet to cover himself.

Brian’s mouth hung open at the sight. He looked that the guy’s foot that was tapping on the floor before it stopped. A few minutes later and the tapping started all over again. He looked around and saw a bag lying close to the man. It was the same bag that Brian had been pulling at this morning. Quietly he moved until he was hovering over the guy. “I gotcha,” he said as he held the guy down.

“No!” The guy screamed as he tried to turn around. “Let me go! Please!”

Brian turned him around and stared at him. He stared at the guy, noticing how filthy the guy was from head to toe, but there was no mistaken the intensity of the blue eyes. “Who are you?”

“Justin,” he whispered. “I’ll leave. I’m sorry.”

Brian didn’t let him go. “What are you doing here?”

“I was trying to sleep,” Justin muttered. “I’ll grab my things and leave, I promise.”

Brian was on his knees straddling Justin. His hands were firmly on the blond’s chest. And for some odd reason he felt like helping the guy out. “I’m going to get up but don’t try to get away.”

Justin nodded.

Brian stood up and Justin did the same. They stared at each other and then Justin reached for his bag and tried to run. Brian slammed him against the wall and grabbed his left wrist. “Don’t move,” he grabbed Justin’s bag away from him and then took a step back letting go of the smaller man.

“Give me back my bag!” Justin shouted.

“I’m Brian. Come on,” Brian told him. “And turn off the light.”

Justin frowned not sure what to do. He could leave and find another place to sleep but he needed his sketches along with the few things he had. He knew that Brian wasn’t just handing them over that easily. Justin sighed as he turned off the light and followed Brian.

“Could you give me back my bag?”

Brian looked back and shook his head. “Come on.”

“No!” Justin hissed and stopped. “I’m not going to.”

Brian sighed and stopped. He walked back to Justin and arched a brow.

“I just want my things and I will leave,” Justin assured him.

“Where?” Brian asked. “Where are you going?”

“That’s none of your business,” Justin told him looking away. He had no place to go.

“I’m just,” Brian looked at Justin and let out a deep breath. “I’m just trying to help you.”

Justin looked at Brian and shook his head. He knew that no one did anything like that just because. “I don’t think so.”

“Look,” Brian told him. “You can take a shower and maybe eat something and then you can go.”

Justin thought about it. He could eat food and have a bath.

“You can leave after that. I will give your things back,” Brian then pointed to the gray door. “Come on.”

Justin stopped for a second not knowing what he was getting himself into but at that point he would do anything to have some food. He prepared himself for the worst and kept alert just in case something bad was about to happen to him.

***

Brian was sitting on the stool looking at Justin’s sketches. He was waiting for the blond to get out o the shower so he could order some take out. He was amazed that Justin’s drawings were so good and going to waste. He looked in the direction of the bathroom and then at his watch. The blond had been in there quite a while. It had taken him a while to convince Justin to go get a shower but finally he had managed.

Tears ran down Justin’s face as he stood under the shower. The warm spray hitting every spot on his skin was like heaven. He hadn’t taken a shower in such a long time and never thought he would again. He didn’t have a clue as to why Brian had let him but as he didn’t care. As soon as he was done, he was taking his things a leaving. He needed to find a place where he could sleep. He hated that he hadn’t been more careful. So far the storage room was the best place he had found.

Taking some of Brian’s shampoo he washed his hair. He wished he could stay under the shower forever but the water turned really cold. He closed he knobs and got out grabbing a towel that there was. He frowned when he didn’t see his clothes. “Brian?”

“What?” Brian was in the bedroom holding some clothes. He stared at Justin’s upper body and frowned momentarily. The blond was really skinny, he looked sick.

“Where are my things?” Justin asked worried.

“I threw them away. They were no good,” Brian told him. “Here, you can wear this.”

“What about my sketches? And the things I had in my bag?” Justin asked.

“They are in the kitchen,” Brian told him. “I’m going to order us something to eat.”

Justin grabbed the cleaned clothes and smiled. He put them on quickly and then went out to the kitchen. He stared at Brian for a long time. None of them knew what to say. “Why are you helping me?”

“I really don’t know,” Brian told him. He looked at Justin’s sketches. “I was looking at your work.”

Justin glared at him. “You had no right!”

“You had no right to break into my house and still you did,” Brian pointed out closing the book. “Sit down.”

Justin walked over to the stool and sat down. “That was different,”

Brian arched a brow. “What was?”

“I did it out of necessity, not because I wanted to break in,” Justin sighed. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“They are really good,” Brian smiled when Justin looked up startled.

“You really think so?” Justin asked.

“I don’t have to lie to you,” Brian got up and walked over to the fridge. He took two bottles of waters and then took one to Justin. “Why are you living on the streets?”

Justin opened the bottle of water and took a sip. He stared at the floor not sure if he should tell Brian. He looked up at the hazel eyes and saw the worry on them. “My parents…they died in a car accident a year ago. I was in Europe and no one called me. After a month I called my mother...” Justin smiled briefly. “She was always pestering me. I remember that I yelled at her the last time she had called. I told her that I was big boy and I didn’t need her after me.”

Brian sat down on the stool and listened. He saw the blond in front of him crying but didn’t move.

Justin cleaned his tears and started again. “So, then after a while I called them but no one would answer me. I decided to cut my trip short to know what the hell was going on because I just knew…something had to be wrong,” he sighed and took a gulp of water. He put it on the counter and stared at Brian. “I came back to no…family. My family was gone. I had nothing. Not a thing,” he sighed. “I loved them so much and they…they are just gone now.”

Brian swallowed not sure what to say to Justin. “Didn’t you have any close relatives?”

Justin shook his head. “We never did. I always asked but…they both had told me that they were an only child,” he shrugged.

“No friends?” Brian closed his water and put it away.

“I never talked to anyone. There was this girl once, Daphne. We used to talk but then her parents moved away. I didn’t talk to anyone after her except…never mind,” Justin sighed. “There wasn’t anyone. I didn’t care. I thought I was going to be okay but…I wasn’t. The first few months I could stay in the house but then…I couldn’t pay for it and I had to leave.”

_Justin walked down the hall with his things in hand. He looked at all the things he wanted to save. The things that had belong to his father, his mother, his sister. He couldn’t save their things. He could only take his father’s wrist watch, his mother’s most precious possession, a hand mirror given to her by her mother and Molly’s teddy bear. His hands touched the walls of a house that was being stripped from him. His whole life he had live in that house. So full of love and no everything was dark and gone. And he was so mad at his parents for leaving him alone. He wanted to yell at them and scream, and he wanted to have them close and hug them and kiss them once again._

_Going down the steps made him want to scream but he kept calm. His chest tightened as he feared how his life was going to shape from now on. He was all alone now. He knew he was going to be okay. He would stay at the dorms and find another job. He was sure he was going to make it. Once outside he saw the trucks arriving. They were going to empty the house so they could sell it. Justin looked down and his bags and sighed. He just had to keep going because if he stopped for a second, if he thought about what was going on again he would explode into pieces._

“How old are you?” Brian asked when Justin seemed to be on his own world.

“I just turned nineteen two days ago,” Justin shrugged. “No big deal.”

“Fuck,” Brian hissed. “Some kind of life you have been dealt.”

“It could be worse,” Justin told him. “I could be dead.”

Brian got up as he heard the buzzer. He smirked. “You are an optimistic, kid.”

“I guess I am,” Justin told him.

Brian went to let the guy in. He paid and came back with the food. Justin was still sitting on the stool. The two of them started eating in silence.

Brian was worried that Justin was going to die right in front of him. He just watched amazed as Justin swallowed all the food. “Hey, take it easy. You don’t want to get sick,” he smiled.

“I’m hungry,” Justin told him.

Brian nodded slightly. “You can stay here,”

“Really?” Justin asked smiling. “Thank you, that room is really warm. It's better than the other places I’ve stayed.”

“No,” Brian said. “I mean here in the loft.”

Justin stopped eating and stared at Brian. “Why?”

Brian shrugged. “I don’t know,” he got up. “You can sleep on the sofa. Then tomorrow morning we are going to buy you some clothes and then on Monday we are going to work to see what you can do.”

Justin didn’t have a clue as to what Brian was talking about. He grabbed one last bite of his food and then followed Brian. “What do you mean? I have no money.”

“I'll buy it. You can pay me back later,” Brian told him as he moved to the bedroom to get a pillow and a cover.

“How?” Justin asked as he followed Brian. “How am I supposed to pay you later?”

“Once you start working they give you this thing call a paycheck,” Brian smirked at him and then pulled out a pillow.

“Who is going to give me a job?” Justin asked.

“I am. I saw your drawings. You are going to do great in the art department. We’ll cut your hair, get you some new clothes and you will be on your way,” Brian then pushed the pillow and covert into Justin’s chest. “Any more questions?”

Justin let the cover and pillow that Brian gave him fall into the floor. He then rushed towards Brian and hugged him tightly. Brian fell back on the bed. He held Justin while he blond cried.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Justin said in between his sobbing.

“It’s okay,” Brian whispered as he rubbed the blond’s back.

Justin couldn’t stop crying. He didn’t know how he was going to repay Brian back. He didn’t even know why Brian was helping him. He took a deep breath and Brian’s scent drove him wild. He really should have gotten up already but it was so comfortable being held by Brian. It felt safe.

“Justin,” Brian whispered.

“Thank you,” Justin muttered as his eyelids closed entirely.

Brian looked at Justin’s face as the blond just lay on his chest and he was mad at the world. He couldn’t believe that people would let a kid like Justin just slip through the cracks and not help him. It was awful to think that no one cared. He sighed and pushed the blond off of him. He watched him for a while before he covered Justin’s body with the duvet.

Getting the pillow and cover he walked with them to the sofa and put them there. Then he walked back to the bed and got in. He stared at Justin for the longest time trying to think of why he was helping the blond. He had no obligation whatsoever but something deep inside of him pushed him to protect the angel sleeping next to him. Justin had a rough break and if he could help then he would. Closing his eyes he went to sleep as well.

***

Justin felt someone pushing him roughly and he was awake immediately. For a couple of seconds he thought it was someone telling him he had to move from the spot or that he had been caught on someone’s place and now had to leave. After all, that’s how his life was. He blinked a couple of times and Brian was staring at him. “Brain!”

“What?” Brian asked frowning. “Come one, get up.”

Justin threw the sheets away and got up. He was so happy that it hadn’t been a dream.

“You can get a shower and then we can leave. I’ll buy us something to eat in our way,” Brian looked at Justin for a few seconds and then he was gone from the room.

Justin smiled and ran to the bathroom. He took a shower and when he got out new clothes were waiting for him. He really didn’t care that they didn’t fit. They were clean clothes and it made him feel so much better. He still couldn’t believe that Brian was helping him. But already he was grateful for everything that Brian had given him that he didn’t care if the brunet changed his mind and told him he had to leave.

“Are you ready to go?” Brian asked as he walked in front of the blond.

Justin nodded and for the first time having Brian standing next to him affected him. His knees shook and Brian had to grab him and hold him.

“Are you okay?” Brian didn’t know what was wrong with him.

“I’m fine,” Justin looked up at Brian and just stared.

Brian held him tightly and smiled briefly. He though Justin was breathtaking. He frowned trying to clear his thoughts. “We need you to get you to the hospital.”

Justin shook his head. “No.”

“Just to make sure that you are okay,” Brian didn’t let go of the blond.

“I’m okay,” Justin held on to Brian’s arms. He wanted so much more right then. Kissing Brian’s lips was one of those things.

“Are you sure?” Brian thought he was going to take the blond to the hospital anyway. Just to be sure that there wasn’t anything wrong with Justin.

“Please, Brian,” Justin sighed. “I don’t want to go there.”

“Why?” Brian caressed Justin’s face.

Justin closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. He tried not to remember but the memories assaulted him.

_Justin ran to where Daniel was lying on the floor bleeding. He got on his knees and grabbed him on his arms. “Daniel! Daniel! No!”_

_“You fucking faggot!” Chris yelled as he lifted the bat again. He brought it down hard on Justin’s shoulder._

_Justin fell to his side. He covered his head as Chris started hitting him over and over again. Tears ran down his face and the pain through his body. He wanted to help Daniel but he couldn’t move and soon enough he had passed out. When he woke up he was on the hospital. That’s where his parents told him that Daniel hadn’t made it._

“I just don’t like hospitals,” Justin steadied himself and pulled away from Brian. “I’m okay, really.”

Brian wasn’t so sure but he decided to just leave with the blond. They stopped at a Starbucks and got a coffee for Brian and hot chocolate and bagels for Justin. The blond ate three of them before he said he was full. Brian was happy that the blond was eating.

“We are here,” Brian told him as he killed the engine.

“What’s here?” Justin asked looking around.

“We are going to get you a hair cut,” Brian got out of the Jeep and Justin did the same.

When they were in the entrance Justin kissed Brian on the cheek. “Brian, I promise I am going to pay you back for everything. You are so great and good and…”

“Justin,” Brian smiled and put a finger on Justin’s lips.

Justin’s heart beat really fast.

“It’s okay,” Brian opened the door for the blond.

Justin went inside and looked back at Brian with a big smile. He was so happy that things were going to be okay or at least looked like they were going to be.


	2. Better Days

Justin and Brian went inside Kinnetic. Justin was so happy with how everything was going. He knew that he was going to do everything possible to get his life back in track, all thanks to Brian.

Cynthia looked up from her desk as she heard someone entering Kinnetic. Getting up, she saw Brian with a hot blond and wondered why Brian had brought him here. Then again, she really shouldn't wonder considering Brian's reputation.

“You finally get here,” Cynthia said. “I really need those papers signed.”

“Whatever,” Brian told her. “Justin, this is Cynthia. Cynthia, meet Justin.”

Justin smiled at her shyly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Cynthia smiled and nodded.

“Let’s gets those papers signed, then,” Brian said. “I’ll show you around in a minute.”

Justin nodded and moved closer to the brunet. “Where is the restroom?”

Brian put his arm around Justin’s shoulder and pointed. “Straight and to the left.”

“Thanks,” Justin said and left them.

“He’s a hottie,” Cynthia pointed out.

“The papers,” Brian told her so they sat down and got to work.

Justin went inside the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled, enjoying the new look. Then he looked at his news clothes and sighed. . He had to do a good job. Brian was counting on him and he wasn’t going to let the man down after all Brian had done for him.

Justin washed and dried his face then went out to where Brian was talking with Cynthia. Not wanting to interrupt, he looked around the place while he waited.

“Come on,” Brian told him once he was done with Cynthia.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked.

“I want you to see the art department,” Brian went inside the room, which was surrounded with drawing boards, the doors closed behind him.

Justin took a deep breath and followed. There was no one there. “Where is everyone?” Justin asked.

“It’s Sunday,” Brian told him. “Only the boss and the assistant come in on Sundays.”

Justin frowned. “I wouldn’t want to work on a Sunday.”

“It’s a new agency,” Brian told him. “There still a lot of work that has to be done so there is work for weekends too.”

“Oh,” Justin said and nodded.

“Do you like this place?” Brian asked.

Justin looked around and nodded. He stared at the walls and then at Brian. “You could put up some paintings.”

“Could you do that?” Brian asked as he put his hands in his pocket. “This place would look good with a few Justin Taylor’s originals.”

“You are serious?” Justin asked.

Brian smiled and nodded.

“I don’t have anything to paint with,” Justin shrugged.

“I’ll buy you what you need,” Brian told him.

Justin’s smile double in size and he nodded his agreement. He couldn’t wait to paint. It had been quite a time.

“So, do you want to work here?” Brian asked.

Justin looked around while he smiled. He couldn’t wait to start. He looked at Brian and bit his lower lip. “Isn’t it your boss going to say something? I don’t want to get you into trouble.”

Brian smiled and shook his head. “Let’s go talk to him, shall we?”

Justin followed Brian and was worried that Brian would get into trouble. Maybe he wasn’t going to get the job after all. He really didn’t care as long as nothing happened to Brian.

“This is his office,” Brian let Justin go in first.

“He's not here,” Justin told Brian.

Brian smirked as he walked behind the desk and sat down. Running his hands over the edge of the desk, he looked at Justin and smiled. “This is a really nice desk, don’t you think?”

Justin watched as Brian leaned back and relaxed. “You are the boss,” he whispered as he realized it.

“Sit down,” Brian told him. “Let’s discuss your salary.”

Justin sat down, not believing his luck. Once again, he promised himself that he would not let Brian down. Then, when he was back on his own two feet, he would make sure to help someone else who needed it; just like Brian was helping him now.

***

Brian looked at Justin who was smiling nonstop. He smiled too. “Why so happy, Sunshine?”

Justin liked the nickname Brian picked for him. “Because thanks to you everything is going to be okay. I’m going to be okay,” he leaned towards Brian and kissed him on the cheek.

Brian smiled and drove them to Woodies. “How about we go get a drink?”

Justin nodded. “I've never had one.”

Brian shook his head. “You are about to, but only one ‘cause you have work tomorrow.”

Justin laughed and nodded. When they arrived, Brian parked in front of the bar. They got out and walked in together.

“My friends are over there,” Brian said to the blond.

Justin stopped for a second as he looked at them. It wasn't that Justin didn't want to meet them and there was no reason for them to pity him since they didn't know him. He was worried about what Brian would tell them about him. He was worried that they would pity him after they knew how he met Brian.

“Hello, boys,” Brian said and asked for two beers.

“Who is this, Brian?” Michael asked when he saw Justin just staring at them.

“Justin Taylor,” Brian said handing a beer to Justin. “My new employee.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Emmett said. “I’m Emmett and this is Michael.”

“I work for Brian too. My name is Ted Schmidt,” Ted smiled at Justin.

Justin smiled and shook hands with Ted. He waited for Brian to tell them how they had met, but thankfully, that never happened. Looking at the brunet, Justin couldn't believe that such a man existed. Brian had been so good to him, he worried about him and yet he didn’t tell anyone to obtain some kind of praise for all his work.

The others continued talking while Justin watched silently. Noticing the young man's lack of participation, Emmett tried to draw him into the conversation.

“So, you are an add man,” Emmett said.

“Oh, no,” Justin told them. “I’m an artist.”

“Oh,” Emmett said.

“You look really young, you know,” Ted said looking at Justin.

“Thanks, I guess,” Justin told him.

“So, how old are you?” Emmett asked.

Justin opened his mouth to answer but Brian talked for him.

“It’s none of your business,” Brian told them.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

“Where do you live, Justin?” Emmett asked.

“What’s with all the questions?” Brian asked.

“Don’t be such an asshole, Brian,” Emmett rolled his eyes.

“What’s new?” Ted asked shaking his head.

“Let’s go play pool,” Michael told them. “You and me against Emmett and Ted.”

“What about Justin?” Emmett asked.

“That’s okay,” Justin told them. “I don’t know how to play. I’ll just watch.”

They all grabbed their drinks and walked to the empty pool table. Justin was having a good time watching them play. Brian and Emmett kept walking over to him and talking to him about trivial stuff. Justin was feeling happy; like he had friends and was a part of something. Brian and Michael won, thanks to Brian, and Ted and Emmett bought another round of beers.

“Here, have another one,” Brian told the blond.

Justin grabbed it and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Let’s go to Babylon,” Michael told them. “It’s been a while since we’ve dance.”

“I’m sorry,” Ted said looking at his watch. “I have to go.”

“Where do you have to be?” Emmett asked.

“Bed,” Ted smiled. “Big day tomorrow. Our boss told us we have a lot of work to do.”

Brian smirked.

“No way,” Michael looked at Brian. “Brian.”

“What?” Brian asked.

“Don’t be a mean boss,” Michael pointed out.

Brian rolled his eyes. “We have tons of things to do, Mikey. We have to catch up with the competition.”

Michael frowned not liking it one bit but he knew that Brian need to get his business ahead.

“We're leaving too,” Brian put his beer on the counter.

Justin did the same.

“Come on, Brian,” Michael protested. “You barely spend any time with me.”

“Some other time, Mikey,” Brian told him. “Justin and I have to go.”

Michael glared at Justin before he turned around and walked away.

“It was nice meeting you,” Emmett smiled at Justin and then went after Michael.

Ted shrugged and left for his apartment.

Justin frowned, not liking what had happened. “Brian, I don’t want to cause problems with your friends.”

“What are you talking about?” Brian frowned as he looked at the younger man.

“Michael doesn’t like me too much,” Justin pointed out.

Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You forget about Michael and let me deal with him.”

Justin nodded. “Why didn’t you tell them?” he asked.

“Tell them what? You work for me and that’s that.” Brian started walking with Justin behind him.

Justin smiled. “You are a good man, Brian Kinney.”

Brian stopped and turned around almost knocking Justin back. “Say that again and don’t wonder later why you got locked in a mental institution,” he warned the blond only half kidding.

Justin thought that Brian was only trying to play a tough guy. He could see how great Brian really was. Brian looked at Justin and smirked. Throwing his arm around the blond’s shoulder, they walked out of there.

***

Emmett entered the diner and spotted Nicholas and Michael sitting across from each other. He sat down next to Michael and smiled at Nicholas, happy to see the two men together. “You two are back together?”

“No,” Nicholas said shaking his head.

“We are just talking,” Michael pointed out.

“I see,” Emmett smiled at Nicholas. He had always liked the brunet.

Michael looked at his watch and frowned.

“What’s with you?” Emmett asked as he saw Michael’s worried face.

“He’s been doing that since he got here,” Nicholas said.

“Hey, honey,” Debbie smiled at Emmett. “What'll it be?”

“Let me have scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and an orange juice,” Emmett smiled at her.

Debbie nodded and then walked away.

“So,” Emmett turned to look at Michael. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Michael sighed and played with his food.

Nicholas rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his toast. “He’s been muttering Brian's name over and over.”

Emmett wasn’t surprised.

Michael glared at Nicholas. “I just wanted to see him today. He promised he would be here for breakfast.”

“Maybe someone came up,” Emmett smirked.

Nicholas laughed, not doubting it.

“I am thinking a blond,” Emmett said.

Nicholas shrugged. As far as he knew, Brian had never been into blonds.

“I think you are fucking nuts,” Michael hissed.

Nicholas’s interest was picked. There was something definitely going on.

“Why is that?” Nicholas asked.

“Brian and Justin are not together,” Michael told them. “They just work together.”

“That’s exactly my point,” Emmett wiggled his eye brows seductively. “They work together. When you have sex, you work together as a team.”

“Oh, shut up,” Michael said.

Nicholas laughed and shook his head. Michael let go of his fork and leaned back in the booth pouting.

“Here you go,” Debbie said looking at Emmett, then frowned when she saw Michael's expression. “What’s with him?”

“Oh, I’ll give you one guess,” Nicholas said as he looked at Michael.

Debbie sighed and put her hands on her hips. “What did Brian do now?”

“Nothing,” Michael protested.

Debbie shook her head as she left to tend to her other customers. She would talk to Michael later.

“What is it to you?” Nicholas asked. “If he and Justin have something, why should you care?”

“How many times do I have to say it?” Michael was getting desperate. “They just work together.”

“Just work together,” Emmett shook his head as he put his glass down. “Then tell me why Justin is always where Brian is? Woodies, Babylon, the diner, the loft, every time we see Brian we see Justin. And I bet that both of them are going to be at your mother’s dinner on Wednesday.”

“No way,” Michael laughed and shook his head. “There is just no way.”

“I would think again if I were you,” Nicholas said as he nodded towards the entrance where Brian and a blond, who he thought must be Justin, had entered.

Emmett smiled. “What do you know?”

“Morning,” Brian said smiling at Nicholas. “Funny finding you here.”

Nicholas just shrugged and moved so that Brian could sit.

“Here's a chair,” Debbie said smiling at Justin.

Justin nodded in gratitude and took it. He sat down and just silently smiled at them all in greeting.

“Justin, this is Nicholas,” Brian said. “Nicholas, my friend, Justin.”

Justin nodded shyly at the introduction.

“So he’s not taken?” Nicholas asked and then winked at Justin.

Justin swallowed and looked at Brian with a raised brow. The brunet just laughed.

“What will it be?” Debbie asked.

“Get him a big breakfast, Deb. Sunshine here eats a lot,” Brian smiled.

Justin blushed.

“Sunshine?” Debbie asked as she looked at Brian. “I’ll do that.”

“Where were you, Brian?” Michael asked.

“I’m here now, Mikey,” Brian told him.

“Michael is just having a hard time dealing with the fact that you have a boyfriend now,” Nicholas told them.

Justin opened his eyes wide. He froze on the spot and looked at Brian who was smirking and looking at his best friend.

“Is that so, Mikey?” Brian laughed and shook his head.

Emmett smiled widely. “So, that’s why you were late. You were giving some attention to the beau.”

Justin opened his mouth to say something but Nicholas interrupted him.

“I admire you, Justin,” Nicholas told him. “Not everyone has the balls to get with Brian.”

“No one ever has before,” Emmett pointed out.

“That’s because Brian doesn’t do boyfriends,” Michael hissed. “They just work together.”

“Jeez, Michael,” Nicholas cleaned his mouth. “Brian has a right to be happy too.”

Brian was about to open his mouth to tell them that Michael was right when Debbie came over with their breakfast.

“Here you go, honey,” Debbie said pinching Justin’s cheek. She brought Brian a cup of coffee and toast.

They ate and talked and as always, Justin kept quiet. Once Justin was done, Brian got up. He threw a few bills on the table and was ready to go to work.

“Are you coming to Babylon tonight?” Michael asked.

“Sure,” Brian told him.

Michael smiled happily. Brian left with Justin, happy that Michael had been satisfied for the moment with his answer.

“You do know that Justin is going to be there, right?” Nicholas asked as he got up from the booth.

Michael glared at him and went back to pouting.

***

Justin and Brian entered the loft carrying a few bags. They had bought food and some art supplies for Justin to start his paintings. After they put everything away, Brian sat down with a beer in hand. Justin was in the kitchen making them something to eat. Brian had told him he didn’t have to, but Justin felt like he had to do something. He tried to stay away from Brian as much as possible. He didn’t want to get in the way.

When dinner was ready, they ate. Justin kept looking at his plate to not look at the brunet. It had been a week already and it was every day more that he wanted the brunet. He just needed to control himself because he knew that Brian didn’t look at him in that way.

Brian kept stealing looks at the younger man. All he wanted was to posses Justin but he knew it would only bring complications. And he didn’t want to push Justin into anything; he didn’t want to have Justin because the blond thought he owed him something. When they were done, Brian helped him do the dishes.

“That was really good,” Brian said drying his hands.

Justin smiled and nodded his thanks.

“I have something for you,” Brian said walking to his bedroom. When he came back, he handed Justin a key.

“What’s this?” Justin asked.

“It's the key to the loft,” Brian told him. “So when you get out, you can get back in.”

“Oh, thanks.” Justin looked at the key and frowned. “You trust me like that?”

Brian smirked. “Well, if you steal something, make sure it's none of my clothes.”

Justin just laughed at the statement. “Okay,” he said and put it on his pocket.

They stare at each other, not sure of what to say next.

“I’ll give it back to you soon, I promise,” Justin told him. “When I have enough money, I'll pay you back and get an apartment and…”

“Okay, okay,” Brian said. “You have told me this before.”

Justin blushed. “Sorry,”

“Sorry is bullshit,” Brian told him. He stopped in front of the blond and wished he could kiss him, but he knew that Justin wouldn’t go for him. Plus he didn’t want to make things complicated.

Justin’s breath hitched as the brunet stood so close to him. “I should…I should go and do something.”

Brian’s hands slowly traveled up Justin’s arms until they reached the blond’s shoulder. His thumbs caressed the blond’s skin. Justin closed his eyes and a little moan escaped. He wanted so much to be in Brian’s arm, to belong to the man.

“I can’t,” Brian whispered putting his forehead against Justin’s.

“Why not?” Justin asked.

“You don’t owe me anything, Justin,” Brian was sure that Justin wanted to sleep with him as a thank you.

“You're wrong,” Justin told him. “I owe you a lot, but that’s not why I want you, Brian. First off, you are hot beyond any man’s dreams. You're smart and successful and you are so fucking beautiful inside,” he said as he ran his hand down Brian’s chest. “I think you are amazing, Brian, and I want you.”

Brian pulled Justin by the back of the neck and kissed him. He moaned, feeling the blond’s lips on him. He had wanted the blond since the minute he saw Justin coming out of the shower the first time. The wet body had tempted him to no end. His left hand traveled down and started massaging Justin’s hard cock. Justin whimpered and pushed his hips towards Brian’s hand.

“God, you are so fucking hot,” Brian turned them around so he could push the blond onto the sofa. “I want to fuck you so badly.” He got on top of the blond.

Justin’s body was shaking with anticipation. He started to undo the buttons on Brian’s shirt, but the brunet had other ideas. Brian ripped his shirt off and then Justin’s. His mouth then landed on the smaller man’s neck. He sucked hard before moving down to the blond’s chest. His tongue was all over Justin. The boy tasted so fucking amazing. Brian ripped off the rest of their clothes in seconds.

“Brian,” Justin whispered when their naked bodies rubbed together.

“I want you so much,” Brian told him. He kissed the blond for what it seemed like hours not being able to get enough of Justin’s mouth. Straddling Justin’s thighs he started to make his way down on the blond’s body.

“Oh god,” Justin arched as Brian jerked him while he sucked on his nipples.

Brian kept going down until he had Justin’s cock in his mouth. The smaller man was moaning like crazy. Brian was driving him wild.

“I want to…please…god!” Justin gripped Brian’s shoulders tightly.

Brian pulled away and reached for a condom and the lube. They watched each other as Brian put on a condom. He took the lube and put some on his fingers. He leaned forward and kissed the blond while his fingers pushed inside the tight entrance. Justin arched from the sofa and moaned.

Brian pulled back when he felt that Justin was ready. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Justin nodded and threw his legs around Brian’s waist. Brian pulled Justin’s legs onto his shoulders.

“Go slow,” Justin told him.

Brian looked at the blond and knew what that meant. “Okay.”

Justin nodded and took a deep breath to try and relax. Brian placed his cock at Justin’s entrance and pushed in the head of his cock. Justin shut his eyes as he felt the pain split him in two.

“Push me out,” Brian told him.

Justin did and felt Brian slipping inside him even more. “It hurts.”

“I know,” Brian caressed Justin’s lower abdomen. Watching the smaller man taking all of him, make him so hard. He thought Justin was so fucking beautiful.

Justin tensed up because it was getting to be too much. There was too much pain and he couldn’t handle it.

“Let me in, Jus,” Brian groaned. “It will be okay. Just relax.”

Justin relaxed a little and Brian pushed the rest of the way in. “God.”

“Its okay. It'll go away,” Brian assured him. He kissed him for a long time until he felt Justin’s hips moving towards him. He pulled almost all the way out before burying himself deep inside the blond again.

“Brian!” Justin arched up and held on to Brian’s body. He wanted to look at Brian, but his eyes kept closing.

“So tight,” Brian grunted. “So good.”

“Yes…Bri! I…god.” Justin pushed his hips into Brian’s. He was so full. He loved what Brian was doing to him.

Brian smiled and kissed the teen. Grabbing Justin’s cock, he didn’t stop his pace as he jerked off the blond. He took a deep breath as Justin’s gripped him hard. He was so close; neither of them were going to last any longer. Justin pulled Brian to him and kissed him. Their bodies were moving fast, their juices mingling together.

“Brian! Brian! Brian!” Justin chanted as the brunet angled his hips differently and started rubbing his prostate.

Brian closed his eyes and lost himself in Justin. He felt like he was flying. Justin opened his eyes to look at Brian and splashed his cum all over Brian’s chest and hand.

“God,” Brian moaned and gave in to his orgasm as Justin squeezed him hard inside of him.

After their breathing was back to normal, Brian pulled out of Justin and got rid of the condom. Justin smiled and sat up. He pulled Brian to him and kissed him hard. Brian smiled and kissed the teen with the same passion.

They turned so they were lying in their side. Brian caressed Justin’s face. The sleepy blond smiled giddily. He caressed Brian’s face too and pulled him closer. They kissed each other and then pulled back. Justin moved his head to Brian’s chest and held on tightly to the brunet. Brian let him and ran his hand down and up on Justin’s back.

***

“You guys are late,” Michael said as soon as Brian and Justin arrived.

“Something came up,” Brian said as he put his arm around Justin’s waist. “We had to take care of it.”

Justin turned red and looked away from them.

Emmett smiled and kissed Justin on the cheek. “You look great.”

“Thanks,” Justin told him.

“Do you want to dance?” Emmett asked.

Justin looked at Brian who nodded his approval. Emmett and Justin went to the dance floor.

“Why did you bring him with you?” Michael asked.

Nicholas shook his head. He turned his back on Michael and smiled at Ted. “So, does he really work for Brian?”

Ted nodded. “He’s a really good artist,”

Nicholas nodded and looked towards the dance floor. “Can you believe that Brian has a boyfriend?”

Ted frowned and shook his head. “What are you talking about? When did that happen and how come I didn’t know that before?”

Nicholas smiled. “Oh, Ted. You never know much about these things, do you?”

Brian threw his hand over Nicholas’s shoulders and smirked. “I heard you talking shit about me.”

“Brian!” Michael whined when Brian stopped giving him his attention. “Let’s dance.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Not now, Mikey,” he asked for a beer and took his time drinking it.

Michael kept by his side talking a mile per minute.

“Here he comes,” Nicholas whispered in Brian’s ear and then pulled away.

Brian smirked and watched as Justin and Emmett made their way to the bar so he turned his back on them. He didn’t want them to see that he had been watching them. It was not who he was, or so he liked to believe.

“Do you want to dance, Brian?” Justin asked in the brunet’s ear.

Brian smiled and turned around. He grabbed Justin by the waist and pushed him to the dance floor. The guys watched them from the bar. Brian and Justin looked so hot flushed together. There wasn’t a person in there that didn’t have their eyes on them. Eventually they stopped and went to get something to drink.

“Having a good time?” Emmett asked Justin.

The blond nodded. Brian gave him a beer and he accepted it.

“Hey,” the trick next to Brian said.

Brian smirked and licked his lips. “I will be right back boys.”

“Why are you going with him?” Justin asked.

Brian turned to look at Justin. “Because I want to fuck him,” he said.

Michael smiled.

Justin’s smile died. “But…” he didn’t know what to say.

“Look,” Brian told him. “We are not boyfriends. Okay? I don’t owe you any explanations. Now if you'll excuse me.”

Justin watched him go. He was so embarrassed. He looked at the guys who were looking away. He put his beer on the bar and took a deep breath. “I’m going to go.”

“You came here with Brian,” Emmett pointed out.

“I know my way home. Tell him I left,” Justin said.

Emmett watched him go and shook his head. He felt sorry for Justin.

“I told you they weren’t together,” Michael said happily.

Nobody said anything. A while later Brian came back.

“Where's Justin?” Brian asked them.

“He left,” Nicholas said.

“Where?” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Home,” Emmett told him. “You were an asshole to him.”

“Oh, please,” Michael intervened. “Justin needs to learn who Brian is.”

Brian frowned slightly. He shrugged and asked for a drink. He danced with Michael and made another trip to the backroom with a new trick. Then he stayed at the bar drinking before he left for the loft. When he arrived Justin was nowhere around.

Brian went to the closet and his clothes where there so he breathed easier. Then he looked for Justin’s bag but it was gone and something told him that the blond was gone with it. But he wasn’t sure and Justin did have a key, he could come to the loft at any minute. Brian hadn’t seen the key on top of the kitchen counter. He would find it in the morning and that would be proof enough then.


	3. Falling Apart

Brian looked around the deserted streets and cursed. He didn’t know where the blond had gotten his ass to. He slammed the breaks when he saw some guys in an alley and got out of the car. He jogged up to them and asked if they had seen Justin and gave them a quick description. One of them pointed to a cardboard box lying a few feet away. Brian ran to it and lifted the top. He sighed when he found Justin sleeping there. “Justin!”

Justin opened his eyes quickly. “What the fuck!”

“Get up,” Brian told him.

“Leave me the fuck alone,” Justin told him but got up anyway. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Brian asked.

“Nothing is wrong with me,” Justin told him.

“Then why the fuck did you leave?” Brian looked around the place.

“Why would I stay there?” Justin asked.

“Because it's better that this,” Brian pointed out.

“And what?” Justin asked. “You think you have the right to treat me the way you did just because you helped me?”

Brian frowned and thought for a second. “I didn’t do anything, Justin,” Brian told him. “Now let’s go.”

“I am not going back!” Justin told him.

“Why the fuck not?” Brian asked.

“What the hell for, Brian? So you can humiliate me again? Use me!” Justin shouted.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “We only fucked. That’s all it's ever going to be.”

Justin licked his lips and closed his eyes. “I thought it was different.”

“Well, it isn’t,” Brian swallowed hard. “Now let’s go.”

“I am not going anywhere with you!” Justin shouted. He felt so hurt by the brunet. He just didn’t want to see Brian and remember all that had happened. How everything was going so good and then it all fell around him and he was left with a crushed heart.

“It’s your future, Justin!” Brian yelled back. “Do you want to spend the rest of your life sleeping in a card box?”

“Go with him, kid,” A guy that had been watching told him. “Just go and never look back.”

Justin felt his chest tightening. His eyes watered and he started to cry. Brian sighed and went to hug him.

“Come on, Jus, let’s just go home,” Brian whispered.

Justin pulled away and grabbed his bag. “Fine, Brian.”

Brian sighed when the blond walked ahead of him. He looked at the people lying around and shook his head. He would never have left Justin there even if he had to drag the blond kicking and screaming. They got in the Jeep and drove to the loft. When they arrived, Justin jumped out of the car and ran to the door. He punched in the number and ran up the stairs.

Brian shook his head and followed him. He looked at Justin who was waiting for him in front of the door. They got inside and Justin went to the bathroom to get a shower. Brian followed him and took off his shirt. The look he received from Justin told him enough. The blond didn’t want him there. He sighed and went to the kitchen where he served himself a shot of whiskey.

Brian didn’t know what to do. We wanted to touch Justin, but he knew that if he even tried Justin was probably going to kill him. He had already had the blond; why would he want him again? Brian wanted to just forget about Justin’s lips, skin, eyes, everything about the blond. When Justin came out, Brian went to get a cold shower. He stayed there for a while and when he came out, Justin was getting the sofa ready to sleep on it.

“Fuck,” Brian muttered under his breath.

Justin looked up briefly and his mouth watered at the sight in front of him.

“Aren’t you coming?” Brian asked as he dried off.

Justin grabbed the sheets on his make-shift bed and shook his head. “The sofa is just fine. Don’t do me any favors. I know what I am good for when it comes to you,” Justin didn’t want to be just a sex object to Brian and nothing more.

Brian opened his mouth, wanting to say something to Justin. The words ‘fuck you’ were on top of his list, but he didn’t think they would go over well with Justin. Closing his mouth, he nodded, turned around and got in his bed. Suddenly the bed felt much bigger than it had before and he hated that.

“Goodnight,” Justin called out.

Brian tightened his jaw, not wanting to answer. He wanted to be mad at Justin for being such a little drama princess and running away. “Goodnight,” So much for being in control, he thought.

***

Justin was trying to put on a tie, but he really didn’t know how. He looked at Brian who was in the kitchen drinking coffee and sighed. “Brian.”

“What?” Brian called from the kitchen but didn’t look at the blond.

“Could you help me?” Justin asked walking up to him.

Brian nodded and walked over to Justin. “You never learn to do this?”

“My father was going to teach me but we never got around to it. Mom always did this for me,” Justin rolled his lips inside his mouth. He didn’t want to think about his parents.

“There you go,” Brian said and saw the sad expression in Justin’s eyes.

“Thanks,” Justin muttered.

Neither of them moved away and Brian did what he had wanted to do for a long time now, it just had been since the night before but to him it felt like an eternity. He kissed Justin and pulled him closer. Justin closed his eyes and found himself wrapped around Brian. He moaned when the brunet kissed his neck. He wanted so much more but he knew that it couldn’t be. He pulled away and looked at the brunet.

Brian opened his eyes and stared at Justin. “What?”

“Let’s not do this,” Justin told him breathing hard. “I just…I don’t want to be one of your tricks.”

Brian pushed away from him angrily.

“Brian,” Justin said.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Brian told him. “We're going to be late.”

Justin sighed and walked back to the closet to get his suit jacket. It was going to be a long day.

Their first stop was at the diner. Brian didn’t order anything but did have more coffee. Justin had a big breakfast. They were quiet the whole time and Debbie, who had been watching them, knew something was wrong.

“I’ll be right back,” Brian said getting up.

Justin nodded numbly. He knew he should just be grateful for what little Brian had given him and let go of his fantasy of having Brian as his boyfriend, but living with the brunet was making that difficult. Having Brian so close and not being able to touch him was slow torture. The only solution was to find someplace else to live, but Justin didn't know how he was going to manage that.

“Hey, kiddo,” Debbie said sitting on the table.

Justin smiled at her. “Hey,”

“You are not looking too happy,” Debbie pointed out.

“Just some troubles,” Justin told her and grabbed his juice.

“So are you staying with Brian?” Debbie asked.

Justin nodded. “It’s just for a while. I need to find an apartment.”

“I have a room,” Debbie told him. “If you need it.”

“Are you serious?” Justin asked.

Debbie smiled and nodded.

“That would be great,” Justin told her. He frowned and his shoulders slumped. “I can’t pay much.”

“That’s okay,” Debbie told him. “I’m not charging much.”

Justin smiled widely at her.

“Are you ready to go?” Brian asked standing in front of them.

“What’s up your ass?” Debbie asked as she stood up.

Justin got up and kissed Debbie on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Debbie nodded and walked away.

“What the hell was that about?” Brian asked.

“Nothing,” Justin told him. “I am going to move.”

“Move?!” Brian asked startled. “Where the fuck?”

“Debbie offered me a place,” Justin told him as they left the diner.

“You're going to stay with her?” Brian asked.

“I'll pay her,” Justin pointed out.

“You don’t have that much money,” Brian said as they stood in front of the car.

“I know,” Justin told him. “That’s why I can’t get an apartment. I don’t want to stay in the loft and complicate your life.”

Brian didn’t say anything as he opened the door to the ‘vette. “Get in.”

“What the fuck did I do now? Why are you mad at me?” Justin asked as Brian got inside in the car.

“I’m not mad at you,” Brian told him as he started the car.

“You sound like it,” Justin pointed out.

Brian ignored him and just drove to work. Justin kept quiet the whole ride. Once they arrived at the agency, each went their own way saying anything.

***

Justin went up the stairs behind Debbie. He liked the house. It was inviting and cozy.

“This is the room,” Debbie said.

Justin went inside and looked around.

“It’s not much,” Debbie told him.

“Actually is perfect,” Justin told her. “Just enough.”

Debbie nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

“What?” Justin asked turning to look at Debbie. He was a little worried.

“Do you and Brian have a relationship?” Debbie asked.

“We are…friends,” Justin cleared his throat. “So are there rules in this house? Something I should know?”

Debbie smiled and knew that the conversation about Brian and Justin was over. “You have to be in the house by midnight.”

“Seriously?” Justin asked.

Debbie nodded. “I mean, you have to go to school, right? You look so young.”

Justin bit his lower lip as he though about it. He could apply for financial aid and maybe get approved. “I’m in college. I’m just not attending right now,” he told her.

“Are you going to go soon?” Debbie asked.

“Probably,” Justin said as he put his hands in his pockets and just stared at Debbie.

A few seconds went by and no one said anything.

“Are you hungry?” Debbie asked, already walking out of the room.

“Sure,” Justin followed her. In some way Debbie reminded her of his mother and that made him smile briefly.

Debbie served Justin and watched the blond eat. She was happy when Justin agreed to a second helping. They talked about the rent and a few things that Justin could do around the house to contribute. Justin was happy with all the arrangements.

“Ma!” Michael called out as he came in.

“We're in here,” Debbie told him.

Michael walked to the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek then turned to look at Justin. “What is he doing here?” Michael asked.

“Don’t be rude,” Debbie told him.

“I live here now,” Justin told him smiling.

Michael frowned. “What?”

“I am renting him your old room,” Debbie said.

“You can’t!” Michael yelled. “It’s my room.”

“Immature much,” Justin whispered to himself and smirked.

Michael glared at Justin.

“Stop it, Michael,” Debbie said. “You don’t live here anymore.”

Michael rolled his eyes.

“Now sit down so you can eat,” Debbie told him while she served him some food.

Michael sat down, but kept glaring at Justin.

Justin shook his head and got up. “I have to go, Debbie.”

“Already?” Debbie asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said looking at his watch. “I am going to check out some schools.”

“Okay, honey,” Debbie told him. “Be careful.”

Justin nodded and looked at Michael. He was going to say goodbye but then decided not to. He turned around and left the house. He felt better knowing that his life was going somewhere.

As he walked toward PIFA, Justin felt a renewed sense of purpose. Once he arrived there though, he felt a few moments of misgivings. Forcing himself to relax as he walked through the front doors, he reminded himself that he didn't have anything to lose by just trying.

***

Brian was at his desk finishing up some papers when there was a knock on the door. When he told whoever it was to come inside, Justin smiled and came into the office. He closed the door and walked over to Brian.

“What do you want?” Brian asked him.

“I just came to give you this,” Justin told him. It had been about a month and a half already and Justin had saved some money. He had bought a few things for his new room at Debbie’s house and he was ready to move on.

“What’s this?” Brian asked when Justin gave him a check.

“A check,” Justin said. “I opened a bank account and saved some money. This is part of what I owe you.”

Brian just nodded. He really didn’t care if the blond paid him back or not.

“I might have to leave this job too,” Justin told him. Debbie had talked to him about getting him a job at the diner.

Brian was beyond pissed now. “Why the fuck?”

Justin sighed. “I want to finish PIFA and they approved the scholarship. All expenses paid. I am going back to school.”

Brian rubbed his temple. “We can lower your hours. You can stay part time.”

“Really?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded. “Is that all?”

Justin shook his head. “I am moving out. I already got a few things and the room looks okay.”

“What?” Brian asked. “You are going to go live with Debbie? Seriously?”

Justin nodded. “She’s nice.”

Brian shook his head not wanting to believe that he had let the blond slip away.

“I just don’t want to bother you, Brian,” Justin told the brunet. Things had just kept on getting more stressed around the loft each time. They were going to end up exploding and taking it out in one another.

“I see,” Brian actually bit his tongue to keep from saying something like ‘don’t go’ to the blond.

“Thank for everything, Brian,” Justin smiled. “I have to go back to work.”

Brian just nodded and watched him go. He took his stress ball and threw it against the wall which bounced back and would have hit him if he hadn't dodged it. “Fuck!”

***

“Do you want to dance?” Patrick asked after a while of just standing by the bar at Babylon.

Justin looked at Patrick and nodded. He had been going out with the guy for three weeks now and they have become pretty good friend. Justin knew that Patrick wanted more. He also liked him but he could only think about Brian. Brian had been the first and last man that had ever touched him. He felt like if he let Patrick have more he would lose the last pieces of Brian he was holding onto, but he did have to move on.

“You feel so nice,” Patrick whispered in Justin’s ear.

Justin smiled and moved closer to Patrick. They were touching and rubbing against one another and then Patrick kissed Justin.

“I want you so much,” Patrick said.

Justin took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

Patrick smiled and grabbed Justin’s hand. He led him to the backroom. They found a dark corner where Justin put his back to the wall.

“I wanted you since I first saw you,” Patrick told him as Justin pushed his pants down. He got down on his knees and started sucking Justin off.

“Oh god,” Justin closed his eyes and enjoyed.

Patrick pushed two fingers inside Justin’s hole and the blond moaned and trembled. He got up and reached for a condom. He undid his pants and put it on. “Turn around.”

Justin did and waited. Then Patrick was inside of him and they were rocking together.

“Oh god,” Patrick moaned. “You are so fucking tight.”

Justin closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself with Brian. But he couldn’t. The man behind him didn’t smell like Brian, didn’t move like Brian, didn’t talk like the brunet, didn’t touch him like Brian did. He wasn’t Brian.

Patrick started to jerk Justin off and the blond moaned and shot his load against the wall.

“Yeah,” Patrick grunted and came. Then he pulled back and got rid of the condom.

Justin pulled his pants up and looked at Patrick.

“Are you okay?” Patrick asked.

“Sure,” Justin told him.

Patrick sighed. “You're still thinking about him, aren’t you?” Patrick knew about Brian but he had thought that Justin would forget him soon. It looked like it was going to take some work.

Justin looked at the floor and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Patrick shrugged and they stood there for a few seconds. He was just thinking of what would be best.

“Do you want to go get a drink?” Justin asked feeling really uncomfortable.

Patrick pulled Justin into his arms. “I can be your friend.”

Justin took a deep breath.

“I just want you to be happy, Justin,” Patrick assured him.

Justin wasn’t sure if Patrick was being honest.

“We’ll be friends, okay?” Patrick smiled. “We can just wait and see what happens.”

Justin nodded and kissed him on the lips, just a small peck. “Okay.”

“Let’s go get that drink,” Patrick said letting go of the blond. He knew that with time Justin might come around or at least that’s what he was hoping.

Justin nodded and they headed toward the exit, but he stopped cold when he saw Brian standing just a few feet away, staring at them. He wondered how long Brian had been standing there, but guessed by the brunet's expression that it had been long enough. Even though he knew he shouldn't, Justin felt guilty, like he had done something wrong. Not knowing what to do or say, Justin hurried out of the backroom after Patrick.

Brian took one last look at the blond and then left the backroom. He needed a strong drink. Seeing Justin get fucked by another man was not what he had in mind when he went to the backroom.


	4. Fixing It Up

“I am so going to fucking kill you,” Justin said in a low voice to Patrick.

Patrick just laughed. “What? He’s kind of cute.”

The two of them looked back at Ethan who was staring at his soda. Justin glared at his friend momentarily. He and Patrick had become good friends but sometimes he just wished Patrick would let him be happy if he stayed alone and didn’t want to date anyone.

“So, do you want to go out tonight?” Ethan asked as he put the soda on the table. He really liked Justin and he was somewhat nervous.

Justin bit his lower lip.

“Sure, he wants to,” Patrick said. “We'll be at Babylon.”

Ethan smiled. He was so happy. “I guess I’ll leave you alone now. I have to go back to my studio anyway and be brilliant.”

“Oh god,” Justin muttered to himself.

“Okay,” Patrick told him.

Ethan waved at them. “I will see you then…at Babylon,” then he was gone.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Justin asked as he dropped his head on the desk.

“Man, you need to get laid,” Patrick told him.

Justin sighed. “I’m fine. Plus, I can get someone all by myself.”

“No way,” Patrick pretended to be shocked.

Justin laughed. “Shut up.”

“You're going nuts thinking about your boss,” Patrick pointed out.

“I’m not,” Justin contradicted but it was true. “Why are we even talking about him?”

Patrick grabbed one of the paintings and showed it to Justin. “Look, this is Brian and that one over there and uh, that one.”

Justin grabbed the painting away from Patrick.

“This studio has Brian left and right,” Patrick told him. “Not that he isn’t hot as hell.”

“He’s just a good subject,” Justin said.

“Yeah, right,” Patrick walked over to Justin and put his arm around the blond. “Justin, just go out and try to have a good time.”

“I have things to do,” Justin pointed out.

“You are becoming one boring motherfucker,” Patrick pulled away. “You will die alone and…boring.”

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Justin,” Patrick said. “You have to come.”

“Fine,” Justin told him. He knew that Patrick was not going to give up until he said yes.

“Really?” Patrick asked happily.

“Yeah, why not?” Justin said.

“Promise me that you won’t be looking around for him,” Patrick said. He had wasted his time waiting for Justin to come out of his crush but that hadn’t worked out. He had moved on and now he wanted to help Justin do the same.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Justin,” Patrick sing sang.

“Okay, damn, I promise,” Justin told him. “Could you leave now? I have things to do.”

“I know when I’m not wanted,” Patrick smirked.

“Hardly,” Justin smiled and waved his hand at his friend. He heard the door closing and picked up the painting that Patrick had taken. He looked at it and sighed. He really needed to forget Brian one way or another. He was going crazy.

***

“Can we go?” Justin asked Patrick.

Patrick looked at Justin and glared at him. “Could you relax? Alex has to get ready.”

“You are so totally whipped,” Justin said smiling; he was happy for his friend. “Whipped, whipped, whipped.”

“I could say so much right now,” Patrick told him. “I just choose not to out of the goodness of my heart.”

“You've got nothing,” Justin said laughing.

“Brian, Brian, Brian,” Patrick said dryly.

“Fuck off,” Justin sighed and just walked to the living room where Ethan was sitting. “Hey.”

Ethan smiled and moved to the side so Justin would sit next to him. Justin sat down but neither said anything for a long while.

“So, do you go out much?” Ethan asked.

“Not really,” Justin told him.

Ethan nodded and kept quiet. Justin was so going to kill Patrick. At least his friend could have found someone more interesting.

“I’m ready,” Alex said as he came into the living room with Patrick behind him.

“Oh, thank god,” Justin said as he got up quickly.

Everyone looked at him with an arched brow.

“I want to dance and have good time, you guys,” Justin smiled as big as he could and then grabbed Ethan’s hand to get out of there.

“What are the two of them doing together?” Alex asked looking at Patrick. “Ethan doesn’t have the balls to ask Justin out and Justin…Justin would ask a corpse to go out before he asked Ethan.”

“I might have helped a little,” Patrick smirked.

“Do you know the devil?” Alex asked grabbing his jacket.

“What?!” Patrick asked taken aback.

“That’s a match made in hell,” Alex said.

“Don’t say that,” Patrick told him.

“I told you to stay out of it,” Alex sighed. “You are not cupid, you know.”

Patrick took a deep breath. He was just trying to help Justin find someone.

“Guys, come on,” Justin said. “I so need a drink,” he whispered as he unlocked the car.

Alex and Patrick got in the back, Ethan in the passenger seat and Justin drove. The blond couldn’t wait to get to Babylon to get drunk and wish that time passed really fast. He was going to make Patrick pay one way or another for hooking him up with Ethan. He rather go out on a date with a zombie and have his brain sucked out.

***

“Hey, Brian,” Michael said. “Want to dance?”

“No,” Brian told him and drank his shot of whisky.

“Hey, how come I haven’t seen Justin in ages?” Emmett asked.

Brian closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Yeah,” Ted agreed. “I hardly see him at work.”

“He’s working part time,” Brian said. “He’s going to school and I guess his free time is not what it used to be.”

“I haven’t seen him in a few months,” Emmett whispered to Ted. “I think they broke up.”

“I can’t keep up,” Ted said shaking his head. “I am the last one to find these things out. People always get together and I never know anything.”

“It’s okay, honey,” Emmett told him patting him on the back.

“Come on,” Michael said to Emmett and Ted. “Let’s dance.”

Brian stayed at the bar drinking. He just wanted to be alone for a while. Today he had seen Justin in the art department. They didn’t even say hello to each other and he hated that. He wished things would go back to the beginning and he hadn’t fucked the blond. Brian sighed, it was a lie. He wanted Justin again, but maybe if time went back, he could make things better.

“Hey, you old stud,” Nicholas said putting a hand on Brian’s back.

Brian looked back and smirked. He liked the man for some reason. “What’s up?”

“You look too happy for a guy who is getting his boyfriend or whatever stolen away,” Nicholas smirked and took a sip of Brian’s drink.

“I don’t do boyfriends,” Brian drawled as he grabbed his beer away from Nicholas and turned to look at the throbbing mass.

“I’m talking about the one boyfriend you do,” Nicholas nodded towards Justin.

Brian looked at Justin and frowned when he saw the guy who had his arm around the blond.

“You know,” Nicholas said as he got really close to the brunet. “You two looked really hot together and then suddenly no more Brian and Justin. What the fuck happened?”

“Nothing,” Brian sighed and asked for something stronger than a beer.

“I bet he was really good in bed,” Nicholas smirked at Brian.

Brian looked at Nicholas and shook his head. “You have a sick perverted mind. Do you know that?”

Nicholas shrugged. “I try my best, you know. I’m a work in progress some day I will be just like you.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about,” Brian said calmly. “And stop thinking about the two of us in bed.”

Nicholas laughed as he looked at Brian. “You know you are not as young as you used to be. Next thing you know, you will be turning forty,” Nicholas smiled when Brian looked at him with a deadly gaze. “And you have to think that soon it will be all over. Some new guy is going to take your place and while you were once the owner of this kingdom, it won't last forever. And do you want to have guys with you for your money day in and day out, not really caring about you, or one guy who really loves you and doesn’t care for your money, just for you.”

Brian looked back at Justin and closed his eyes briefly. He took a sip of his drink before putting in on the bar and then walked towards the blond.

Nicholas watched from the bar. “I’m good,” he said when Emmett came close to him.

“Yeah,” Emmett agreed happy that Nicholas had agreed to participate on his little intervention. The two of them watched.

“Hello,” Brian said just behind Justin.

“Brian,” Justin said startled when the brunet practically ran into them.

“Can I talk to you?” Brian asked looking at Justin.

“I’m kind of busy, Brian,” Justin frowned not liking how agitated the man looked.

“I need to talk to you, right now,” Brian hissed.

“Look, asshole,” Ethan got in the middle.

“You shut up,” Brian glared at the man.

“Do you know this guy?” Alex asked.

“That’s his boss,” Patrick whispered to Alex.

“Oh, so that’s Brian,” Alex said. “Yummy.”

Patrick frowned and looked at Justin who seemed to be thinking really hard. He knew what was going to happen next, Justin was going to give in to what Brian wanted. He just knew it.

“Let’s talk,” Brian said more calmly.

Justin nodded and gave his drink to Patrick. The two of them walk away.

“Where is he going?” Ethan asked alarmed.

“They are just going to talk,” Patrick said.

“I would be doing more than that,” Alex smirked. “He’s hot.”

“He broke Justin’s heart, once,” Patrick pointed out.

“What?” Ethan asked scared now as to who Brian was.

“You told me the story, Justin told me the story,” Alex said. “Brian didn’t mean to.”

“Whose side are you on?” Patrick asked.

“Mine?” Alex asked and smiled at Patrick.

Patrick wanted to be angry but he couldn’t help but laugh at Alex’s cute expression.

“He’s a fucking asshole,” Ethan spat out. “I’m going to go get Justin.”

“Give him a few minutes,” Alex intervened. “He’s a big boy.”

Ethan sighed and waited.

“Brian,” Justin said when they were outside.

Brian stopped walking and turned to look at Justin.

“So?” Justin asked and bit his lower lip.

“Are you two together?” Brian asked, not wanting to but it was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Justin looked at the floor. “No,” he told him. “He's my friend…we're just…getting to know each other.”

“Did you fuck him?” Brian asked.

“No. But I fucked some guy at a museum yesterday. Do you want a detail list of all the others?” Justin spat out. “Anything else of MY life that you seem you think you have a right to know?”

Brian gripped Justin’s arm. “What’s with you?”

Justin pulled back. He was so mad at Brian, for doing that to him; making him weak at the knees, make him feel guilty for some reason, for not wanting him. He was caught in between loving and hating the man.

Brian grabbed Justin again and held him tight. “Jus.”

“Brian!” Justin yelled. “Let me go.”

Brian just stared at the blond.

“Stop it!” Justin screamed with all his might.

Brian stopped and glared.

“What do you want?” Justin asked screaming.

“Why the fuck are you screaming?” Brian asked.

Justin frowned and looked at the ground. “I don’t know.”

Brian sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “It’s been a while since we've talked.”

“I don’t know what we have to talk about,” Justin told him. “I already paid you back all your money.”

“I know,” Brian said.

“Yeah,” Justin muttered. “I’m going to go back.”

“Wait, no,” Brian took a deep breath but didn’t let go of it. He just stared at the smaller man.

“Brian?”

“Jus,” Brian said. “I…I was wrong.”

“What?” Justin asked not knowing what Brian was talking about. “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know,” Brian admitted.

Justin looked really confused. He though for a second that Brian had lost his mind.

“I mean, fuck,” Brian cursed. “I mean that, I don’t like being in this position; saying that I was wrong. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did.”

“Brian,” Justin shook his head. He knew exactly what they were talking about. “I was…I’m nobody. You didn’t owe me anything.”

“No,” Brian told him. “But now, you are someone.”

“You mean because I have a job and money and I shower,” Justin felt so sick staring at Brian.

“No, because you're not a stranger anymore,” Brian told him. “Because I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Justin bit his lower lip and didn’t say anything.

“I don’t know what the fuck happened!” Brian yelled. He was angry for being there telling so much to Justin. “You came into my life out of nowhere and turned everything upside down; all it took was a few weeks and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I want…I want to have you all the time. Kiss you, fuck you into the bed. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Justin tried to push him away. He wanted to slap Brian and tell him to fuck off. One minute he was feeling sick with Brian’s words and the next Brian was making everything better and then fucking it all up again.

“I want to…I want to make sure you are okay. That you have money and that you are eating right. I want to hold you at night when we are about to go to sleep. I want so many things from you.” Brian whispered. “I can’t be in a relationship, Justin. I’ve never been in one…I don’t know how to…I don’t even know what the fuck I am doing here telling you all this.”

Justin pulled Brian closer to him. He looked up into the brunet’s eyes and knew he was telling the truth. “You are so complicated,” he whispered to the man that could make him so angry and yet smile like a fool at the same time. He didn’t want to push Brian away from him, but he was scared.

“Justin,” Ethan said as he ran up to them. “Are you okay?”

Brian glared at him and the other two friends who were there.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me,” Justin told him. He turned to look back at the brunet. “We can work something out,” he whispered.

Brian leaned forth and kissed Justin. Justin wrapped his arms around him.

“What do you have in mind?” Brian asked over Justin’s ear.

“A date,” Justin muttered.

“I don’t do dates,” Brian said.

Justin sighed and his body started to separate from Brian’s.

“I can try,” Brian smiled when Justin showed him his Sunshine smile.

They kissed again. Ethan clearing his throat stopped them.

Justin looked at his friend and smiled. “Brian this is Ethan, Patrick and Alex. They go to PIFA.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Ethan asked. “Because he acted like a total asshole towards us.”

Justin was about to say no when Brian beat him.

“Yes,” Brian told him and secured Justin on his arms. “I am his boyfriend. And old enough to act however I want to.”

Alex looked at Patrick with a smile. “I like,” he said referring to Brian’s attitude.

“You would,” Patrick rolled his eyes.

Justin looked up at Brian and smiled. The five of them walked back to the club. Justin knew it wasn’t going to be easy but he was sure as hell going to try too. He looked at Brian and couldn’t help but smile like a fool.

Brian was just so happy that he could have Justin back in his arms. He would make up the rest as things progressed and hoped Justin wouldn’t run away from him…again.


	5. Taking A Step Towards A Relationship

Justin looked at himself on the mirror and smiled at what he saw. He looked good and he hoped that Brian thought so too. He sighed and left the bathroom. He came down the stairs and saw Debbie sitting on the sofa watching television. “Hey, Deb. How do I look?”

Debbie looked at him and smiled. “Sunshine, you look amazing.”

Justin smiled widely. “I have a date tonight.”

“That’s so wonderful,” Debbie got up happily. “What’s he like?”

“Wonderful,” Justin smiled.

“You look like you're in love, Sunshine,” Debbie put her hands on her chest. “I’m so happy for you.”

There was a knock on the door and Justin quickly went to open it. He smiled as Brian shoved a dozen flowers into him.

“I bought you that,” Brian told him.

Justin opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. He saw that Brian was about to bolt out of his skin.

“Fuck me!” Debbie said. “What?”

Justin turned around to look at her and smiled. “Deb, can you put this in water? Thank you,” he then grabbed Brian’s hand and they almost ran out of there. Justin didn’t want Debbie saying anything that could set Brian off. “So where are we going?”

“I got us reservations at Jackie’s,” Brian told him as they stopped half way to the Jeep.

“That’s a nice restaurant,” Justin said. “Cynthia once took me there to thank me for helping her with an account. Everything seemed so expensive so I barely ate.”

Brian laughed and looked at the blond. “You can eat all you want tonight.”

Justin smirked and nodded. He got closer to Brian and kissed him. It was supposed to be a simple kiss but it turned into so much more.

“We are going to be late,” Brian whispered in between kisses.

“I’m not that hungry,” Justin said. “I want you. I want you now.”

Brian pulled Justin’s body closer to him. “Fuck, don’t stop.”

“In my time, you used to get dinner before you put out,” Debbie yelled from the doorway.

Brian and Justin jumped a little bit, startled by Debbie’s voice.

“I…we,” Justin looked at Brian and smiled. “We are leaving now.”

Debbie shook her head and went back inside the house.

Brian and Justin laughed and walked to the ‘vette.

“Uh, I guess we should go to the restaurant,” Justin said.

“Okay,” Brian told him.

“Or we can always order in,” Justin smiled at Brian.

Brian arched a brow. “Why, Mr. Taylor, you have a great mind.”

Justin laughed.

“I think we should do this,” Brian said. “I want you to remember it. I might not always take you out like this.”

Justin arched a brow.

“I’m not that much of a romantic,” Brian told him.

“I think you have little bits in you,” Justin said as he looked at Brian. “Drive.”

Brian drove them to a small restaurant a few minutes away from Debbie’s house.

“I like this place,” Justin told him once they were seated.

“Good,” Brian told him and the waiter came to take their order.

“Thanks,” Justin said after Brian ordered for him, since he wasn’t able to decide what he wanted.

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Brian said.

Justin smiled from ear to ear. He was happy that Brian was telling him those things.

“You scare me sometimes,” Brian shifted in his chair. “I don’t even know why I am telling you that.”

“Don’t stop,” Justin said.

“That’s all for now,” Brian cleared his throat.

Justin just nodded and accepted it. He was happy with everything that Brian had done so far. They waited in silence for their food.

“Is it good?” Brian asked after the food arrived and Justin took his first bite.

“Yeah,” Justin told him.

Brian nodded and ate his food as well. They looked at each other from time to time, but they didn’t say a word. It was a pleasant time between the two men and they just enjoyed it.

“Do you want dessert?” Brian asked.

“I’m full, actually,” Justin said.

“No way,” Brian said and chuckled. “You are the never ending pit.”

“Yeah,” Justin blushed and looked away.

Brian bit his lower lip. “Want to get out of here?”

“Okay,” Justin told him.

Brian paid for their meal and they headed out. Once outside the brunet grabbed Justin’s hand and they started walking away from the restaurant.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked.

“You'll see,” Brian told him.

They walked for a few minutes and then stopped in the middle of a bridge.

“Look,” Brian said pointing at the sky.

Justin looked up and smiled as the bright moon stared back at him. “It’s fucking beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Brian said wrapping his arms behind Justin.

Justin threw his head back and smiled. He knew he had to be the happiest man on earth right at that second. Brian was thinking the exact same thing.

“This is beautiful,” Justin told him.

“Do you want to go dancing, next?” Brian asked and kissed Justin’s right cheek.

Justin turned around and smiled. “No,” he told him and kissed Brian on his Adam’s apple.

“Do you want to go have a drink?” Brian’s hand started to go up behind Justin’s back until they reached the blond’s neck.

“Not really,” Justin muttered and kissed Brian’s jaw.

“Want to go back to the loft?” Brian asked and pulled back to look at his man.

Justin smiled from ear to ear. “I think so, yeah.”

Brian and Justin walked back to the restaurant hand in hand. Then they got in the car and drove to the loft. Once inside Brian made sure to set up the alarm.

“Brian,” Justin called out for the brunet.

When Brian came into the room Justin was in the bed, naked and with a big smile.

“I want dessert now,” Justin told him.

Brian smirked and took of his shirt. He walked closer to the bed and unzipped his pants. “What could I possibly give you now?”

Justin got on his knees and licked his lips. “I know.”

“Oh, do you now?” Brian asked as he pushed Justin back. He got rid of the rest of his clothes as quickly as possible without looking desperate.

“I want this,” Justin said as his fingers wrapped around Brian’s cock. He got on his knees so that he could have better access to Brian’s body.

“Good selection,” Brian agreed as he kneeled in the bed.

Justin stroked Brian a few times, never taking his eyes away from Brian’s own. Then he straddled Brian’s thighs. He looked down and smiled as he saw the pre cum leaking out of Brian’s hard dick.

“Ah,” Brian moaned as Justin’s tongue dipped in his piss hole.

“Yummy,” Justin said and chuckled. He took hold of Brian’s cock at the base and sucked the head into his mouth. He put a hand on Brian’s hips to keep the older man from moving too much. He started bobbing his head until he was comfortable letting Brian’s cock head touch the back of his throat. Then he moved his hand away from Brian’s cock and to his hips.

Brian was grunting as Justin worked his magic. He could feel Justin’s tongue all around him. Justin’s mouth was hot and slick and he was about to come if it didn’t stop soon. “Jus.”

Justin pulled back and looked up.

“Come here,” Brian told him.

Justin crawled up to Brian and kissed him. Brian turned them around and positioned himself in between Justin’s legs. He reached for a condom and quickly donned it.

“Hurry up,” Justin told him and arched when Brian’s fingers pushed inside of him. “Yeah.”

Brian watched him closely and then stopped. He knew Justin was ready for him. So he positioned his shaft at Justin’s entrance and pushed inside. He had missed the blond and now he realized how much it was. It hit him like a tons of bricks.

“Oh fuck!” Justin yelled as Brian pushed inside of him all the way. He gripped the blue sheets under him and pushed back. He had been craving Brian’s cock for months now.

“This is what you want?” Brian asked in a husky voice.

“Yeah,” Justin gasped out, his hips rotating and then pushing back against Brian.

Brian grunted and grabbed hold of Justin’s hips. His fingers rubbed the delicious skin that he had missed so much. “Never let go,” he whispered.

Justin wasn’t going to.

***

“So, this is like your second date?” Emmett asked.

“Something like that,” Justin said and looked to where Brian was getting their drinks.

“That’s wonderful,” Emmett told him. “Brian doesn’t do dates, you know?”

“He told me,” Justin said. “I feel special.”

“You should,” Emmett agreed.

“Here’s your drink,” Brian told him.

“Thanks,” Justin took a sip and looked around.

“I don’t want to interrupt you guys here,” Emmett said smiling at Brian. He bent down and kissed Justin on the cheek. “I’m happy for you guys,” he whispered and then he was gone.

“Can we dance later?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at him and nodded. “Sure thing, Sunshine.”

“Hi,” a trick said as he stood in front of Brian. He grabbed Brian’s crotch and licked his lips.

Brian wanted so much to fuck the guy in front of him. He looked at Justin who was shaking his head and already turning away. Brian held Justin’s hand and smiled. He turned to the trick then. “I’m not interested,”

“Brian, you don’t have to do that,” Justin swallowed. “I know you can’t change yourself in the blink of an eye.”

“I know, but tonight, I am with you,” Brian told him. “I can control myself.”

Justin smiled and hugged the brunet tightly. “You are so wonderful.”

“Shut up, don’t make me hurt you,” Brian told him joking.

Justin laughed and then Nicholas and Ted arrived.

“Hey,” Ted smiled at them. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Having a night out,” Brian said putting his arm around Justin’s shoulder.

“They got back together,” Nicholas said to Ted in a low voice.

Ted frowned. “That’s it. I give up,” he said throwing his arms in the air. He was never going to be able to keep up with Brian and Justin’s relationship; they were always getting together or breaking up and he was always the last to know.

Nicholas and Justin laughed.

“What the fuck is your problem, Theodore?” Brian asked.

“Nothing,” Ted told him.

“So, how are things going?” Nicholas asked putting an arm around Justin.

“They are okay,” Brian said and pulled Justin to him. “This is mine.”

Justin couldn’t help but smile widely.

“Never thought I would see a jealous Brian,” Nicholas said. “Now all I have to do is see your wedding and I can die in peace.”

“Dream on,” Michael piped in as he walked towards them. “Brian is never going to get married.”

“Hey, Michael,” Nicholas said smiling. “Want to dance?”

“No,” Michael said and looked at Justin.

Justin swallowed and looked away. Brian felt Justin’s tense body and sighed.

“Let’s go dance now,” Brian whispered.

Justin led the way.

“What’s with you?” Nicholas asked.

“Nothing,” Michael assured him.

Nicholas laughed. “Jealousy looks bad on you, Michael.”

Michael glared at him. “Don’t even.”

“Brian can do whatever the fuck he wants,” Nicholas said.

“Hey guys,” Emmett said. “What’s going on?”

“Michael is having a jealousy attack,” Nicholas said before he turned around to ask for a drink.

Emmett looked at Michael and then at Ted who pointed to the couple in the middle of the dance floor. He looked back at Michael and sighed; he wished he could make everything alright and have everyone be happy.

“It won’t last,” Michael said.

“Some friend you are,” Nicholas said shaking his head. He decided to walk away with his drink.

Ted, Michael and Emmett stood next to each other watching Brian and Justin.

“Looks like you are having fun,” Ted said to Justin when he and Brian came back.

“Yeah,” Justin said smiling.

Brian asked for two beers and gave one to Justin. He looked at Michael and arched a brow.

“Where did Nick go?” Brian asked.

Emmett shrugged. “He’s around.”

“I’m not with him anymore,” Michael said. “He doesn’t have to be here.”

“I think he wants to get back with you,” Emmett said.

Michael shrugged. “That’s old history.”

“Maybe you should see if there still something there,” Brian suggested. “You never know. He might be the one.”

“You don’t believe in that kind of crap,” Michael said.

Brian put an arm around Justin’s shoulder. “Maybe I was wrong.”

“What? Just because you got bored and decided to have a toy?” Michael asked as he glared at Justin. “Some stupid kid that is going to give it to you at any time when you can’t find something better and your views start to change.”

Ted and Emmett looked at each other with surprise.

“That’s not very nice,” Emmett said.

“Fuck you,” Justin hissed to Michael. “I’m gone.”

Brian stared at Michael and shook his head. Then he turned around and followed Justin. “Hey,” Brian said.

Justin looked up at Brian with teary eyes.

“Don’t listen to him,” Brian caressed Justin’s face. “I really like being with you and it’s not because I’m bored.”

Justin smiled.

“Let’s just go,” Brian said.

“Brian, I don’t know what’s wrong with him,” Justin said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Brian smiled. “Let’s just go make some fun on our own.”

Justin smiled and followed Brian, forgetting about everything. Nothing could taint the fact that Brian had chosen him over everything else at that moment.

***

Justin opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was in Brian’s bed. He hadn’t been there that often but he loved to wake up there each time. He could still remember the first time he woke up on the brunet’s bed as if it was yesterday. “Bri?” he called but got no answer. “Brian?”

“What?” Brian asked from the living room.

Justin got up and wet his lips. He walked over to Brian’s closet and picked a shirt to put on. Then he walked over to the brunet.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Brian said.

Justin was smiling nonstop. “Morning.”

“Someone is happy,” Brian whispered. He looked at the shirt that Justin was wearing and smirked. “That’s mine.”

“I like it on me,” Justin whispered huskily.

“Good call,” Brian told him as he reached for Justin’s hips.

“I’m a very smart person,” Justin said as he straddled Brian’s naked body. “What are you doing here? It’s like six in the morning.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Brian told him as he reached for Justin’s leaking cock.

“Brian,” Justin gasped and smiled at the brunet. “I want you now.”

“Really,” Brian drawled as he pulled Justin closer by the light blue shirt. They smiled at each other and then Brian kissed him. The brunet then unbuttoned the shirt that Justin was wearing.

Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and licked the tip of the fingers. Then he pushed Brian’s hand over his chest, and to his left nipple.

“You like that?” Brian asked and then his mouth latched onto Justin’s free nipple.

“Yeah,” Justin answer, his hands cradling Brian’s head. His hips thrusting onward each time pressing harder against Brian’s hardness.

“I’m going to fuck you hard,” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear.

Justin’s answer was to moan and push harder against Brian. He felt Brian’s fingers looking for his hole and he lifted up to give the brunet the space he needed. “Fuck me, please.”

Brian reached for a condom and with Justin’s help he put it on. “Ride me.”

Justin grabbed Brian’s cock and positioned it at his entrance. Then slowly he took Brian inside of him. “Brian.”

Brian grabbed hold on Justin’s hips and helped him the rest of the way.

Justin was about to take off the shirt, but Brian didn’t let him.

“Leave it on,” Brian told him feeling the fabric rubbing against him.

Justin lifted up and sat back down.

“Fuck!” Brian hissed.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian hard. Then he did the same thing over and over again until Brian took control of the situation. He put a stop to Justin’s pace and formed a new one of his own.

“Brian, please,” Justin begged.

“What is it?” Brian asked and bit Justin’s lower lip.

Justin moaned and gripped Brian’s cock inside of him. Brian’s nails scrapped Justin skin. He was trying his best not to give in and cum.

“Harder!” Justin yelled.

Brian pulled Justin up and down. Then he let Justin do it on his own and he started to jerk Justin off. Justin opened his eyes wide when he shot his cum. He wasn’t prepared for that. He thought he had control on himself. He gripped Brian hard and moaned when pleasure took over him.

“Of fuck,” Brian grunted and moving his hips up wildly when he came.

“Oh god,” Justin whispered as he threw his arms around Brian’s neck. “That was fucking hot.”

Brian caressed Justin’s still clothed back.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Justin asked caressing Brian’s face.

Brian looked at him and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But,”

“Don’t worry about it,” Brian said once again. He just couldn’t tell Justin that he sat there in silence for almost and hour thinking about them. He was fucking scared shitless of what he was getting into and he knew that if Justin knew that, things could change or so he thought.

***

Justin knocked on Brian’s office and was told to come in. He smiled at Cynthia who was holding a folder to her chest.

“Is everything ready?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Cynthia told him. “All you have to do is pick your ticket in the morning at the airport and you will be ready to go.”

“Good,” Brian said. “Anything else?”

“That’s it,” Cynthia looked at Justin and smiled. “I’ll leave you guys alone.”

Justin watched her go and turned to Brian. “What’s going on? Where are you going?”

“I have a business trip,” Brian said looking at the papers on his desk.

“Oh,” Justin said. He was a little disappointed. They had planned to spend the weekend together.

“I really have to do this,” Brian muttered but didn’t look at Justin.

“I understand, Brian,” Justin told him walking closer. “I really do.”

Brian looked up and him and used his tongue in cheek expression.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Do you want to come with me?” Brian asked as he stared at Justin for a few seconds.

Justin smiled widely. “Really?”

Brian nodded and Justin jumped into his arms. Justin kissed him hard, his tongue slipping inside the brunet.

“Justin, wait,” Brian pushed him back and sighed. “We won’t have much time together. I’m going to be working.”

Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and smiled. “I’ll help you. Or I’ll just stay in the corner in silence so you can work and whatever. It’s okay no matter what.”

Brian nodded. “I think if you help me, we can finish quicker and have more time for us to play.”

Justin chuckled and nodded. He started mentally packing his clothes.

“Come here,” Brian embraced him and kissed him.

There was a knock on the door and they pulled back.

“Come in,” Brian called and sat on his desk.

Justin moved away but kept standing.

“Hello,” Ted said. “Hey, Justin.”

“Hi,” Justin said giving him a pleasant little smile.

“I have a few papers for you to sign before you go,” Ted told Brian.

Brian made a gesture with his hand for Ted to give them to him quickly. Ted put them on the desk and waited.

“So, do you want to come to Woody's with us tonight?” Ted asked Justin.

“What is this?” Brian asked looking up. “This is the workplace not your hang out place.”

“Brian,” Justin said shaking his head. He looked at Ted and shrugged. “I can’t.”

“Why?” Ted asked.

Brian did one last signature. “He’s going home to pack,” he made sure everything was in order.

“You…oh, you are going with Brian,” Ted said.

Justin nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Why is he going with you?” Ted asked.

“Why is this any of your business?” Brian asked.

Ted shook his head. “It’s not. Sorry.”

Brian handed Ted the papers and the man was on his way.

“Why are you like that with Ted?” Justin asked. “You are being mean, Brian.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “I really don’t have time for this talk right now. I have important things to do.”

Justin rolled his eyes and was about to leave when Brian grabbed him from behind.

“Like,” Brian stared to nibble on Justin’s ear. “Fucking you.”

“That sounds pretty important,” Justin teased and then turned around to face Brian. “Brian, can I ask you something?”

“What’s that?” Brian asked.

“Are we together?” Justin asked.

Brian stared at him and didn’t say anything.

“Brian, answer me,” Justin told him. He sighed and moved back.

“Is that what you want?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and then looked away. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the brunet and find out that Brian didn’t want that much from him.

“We can be together,” Brian told him. “But be warned. I’ve never been with anyone before in the way you are asking me.”

Justin looked up and then rushed over to the brunet. He hugged him tightly, so happy that Brian said that.

“Happy?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled broadly.

“Good. Now, about that important thing,” Brian told him.

Justin laughed happy to help Brian with it.

***

“I think I might have left something,” Justin said.

“What?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know. I just have that feeling,” Justin shrugged.

“Well, it’s too late to go back,” Brian told him.

“I figured,” Justin told him.

Brian grabbed his carry on and started walking with Justin to the gate.

“What are we going to do when we get to New York?” Justin asked.

“We are going to the hotel and then I have a meeting,” Brian told him. “You can go out and look around as long as you are careful.”

“Cool,” Justin told him. “Do you know at what time you are getting back?”

“No,” Brian told him.

“Okay,” Justin smiled at the lady in front of her and gave her the plane ticket.

The two of them walked in silence down the long hallway until they reached the plane.

“Welcome aboard,” the man told them.

“I don’t like planes,” Justin told him as he sat down.

“No shit,” Brian told him. “Why not?”

“I don’t know. It could be that we are all the way up in the sky with no escape at all,” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and shook his head. “That’s crazy. Nothing’s going to happen. And if we fall down…we’ll die for sure. You won’t be left half dying and in pain.”

“Thanks, Brian,” Justin said rolling his eyes.

“You are welcome,” Brian smirked. “Put your seatbelt on.”

“Yes, sir,” Justin smiled and did what he was told. He looked out the window as the plane started to take speed. He kept watching the wing for some reason and breathed easier once they were on the air.

“You okay?” Brian asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Justin told him.

Brian knew Justin was a little pale but he didn’t say anything.

“You would think I would be use to them by now,” Justin told him. “When I was younger we took a few trips and we used to travel in airplanes a lot.”

“Yeah,” Brian said and then closed his eyes.

“Can we go to Coney Island?” Justin asked.

“What?” Brian asked.

“The beach,” Justin told him. “I want to go to the beach.”

“Have you lost your freaking mind?” Brian asked looking somewhat scared.

“What?” Justin asked. “I want to have fun.”

“I can arrange that if we stay in bed,” Brian smirked.

“Bri,” Justin protested. “I can go by myself.”

“You are just going to get lost,” Brian told him.

“Thanks for the confidence,” Justin told him. “I know how to take care of myself you know.”

“I know,” Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it and looked at the blond.

Justin eyes were shinning with love. “You are such the romantic fool. You say you want to spend time with me all alone in our room to make love.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Brian asked trying to sound like he thought Justin was out of his mind.

Justin laughed and leaned closer to the brunet. He kissed him and then pulled back quickly.

“Stop teasing me,” Brian told him.

Justin was so freaking happy. “I’m not.”

Brian grabbed his computer and then opened. “I have to do some work. I have a meeting today.”

“Okay,” Justin said and reached for his sketchbook. “If you need any help let me know.”

Brian worked for a long time. When he finished the flight attendant was asking him if he wanted anything to drink. He asked for a beer and then looked at Justin to find that the blond had fallen asleep. He smiled and pulled Justin to him so the blond would be comfortable. He looked at the drawing that Justin did and smiled.

“He’s really good,” the woman said and handed Brian is beer.

“Yeah, he is,” Brian agreed. He took a sip of his beer and long deep breath, taking in Justin’s scent. “He’s the best.”

Brian looked at the blond next to him once again and couldn’t help but smile. He had never smiled just because in a very long time, maybe never, but one thing was for certain he liked the way it felt.


	6. Seeing Ghosts

Justin walked out of the hotel bathroom with a towel around his waist. He looked at Brian who was already dressed. “You look hot,” the blond said.

Brian looked at Justin and nodded.

“So serious,” Justin mocked and walked up to the brunet. “How about you smile for little old me?”

“I have to go to work,” Brian said.

“So,” Justin teased as he fixed Brian’s tie. “You can still give me that sexy smile.”

Brian arched a brow. “What would happen then?”

“I would ask you to fuck me,” Justin laughed.

Brian kissed him hard. “I will,” he let go of the blond. “When I come back.”

“Fine,” Justin moved away.

“What are you going to do for today?” Brian asked him and looked at his watch. He still had a few more minutes.

“I’m going exploring,” Justin told him. “I think I’ll hit some museums.”

“Boring,” Brian told him.

Justin shrugged and grabbed some briefs to put on. When he turned around Brian was watching him. “Anything you like?”

Brian walked up to him very slowly. Justin licked his lips waiting to see what Brian was going to do. Brian put his hands on Justin’s waist; caressing the skin under his palms.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” Justin asked practically moaning out the words as Brian licked him behind the ear.

“I think I need to work with this,” Brian told him grabbing Justin’s ass. Then he started pushing the blond back.

Justin was pinned to the wall and Brian stripped him of his briefs. His cock was already hard for Brian.

“My little boy wants to play,” Brian grabbed Justin’s cock.

“Oh god,” Justin moaned. “Brian, fuck me please.”

Brian found a condom. He opened his pants and let them drop to the floor along with his underwear. He ripped the condom open and put it on.

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist as soon as the man picked him up. Then he felt the pinch on his hole when Brian punched inside.

“Jus,” Brian muttered.

Justin knew Brian was asking him if he was alright. He just pushed his hips down; his body was trying to consume Brian’s cock.

Brian took a good hold of the blond and fucked him hard and fast against the wall. Justin kept screaming his name and that turned him on even more.

Justin wrapped his fingers around Brian’s hair and kissed him. Their tongues rubbed against one another, both of them hot and wet wanting more and more. “More,” he couldn’t get enough of the brunet.

Brian sucked on Justin’s lower lip. The blond trembled all over. Justin took hold of his member and tried to get to completion.

“Fucking amazing,” Brian’s voice sent shock waves to Justin.

“Oh fuck!” Justin threw his head back. “I’m going to cum!”

Brian pulled them away from the wall and onto the bed. He grabbed Justin’s cock and jerked him off. When Justin spilled his seed, Brian made sure the blond didn’t spill any cum on him.

“Brian,” Justin muttered as his eyes closed.

Brian hissed Justin’s name and came.

Justin felt empty once Brian pulled away. “I need to take a shower again.”

Brian smirked and got rid of the condom.

“How do you manage to look so fucking good still?” Justin asked.

“Practice,” Brian pulled his pants up. Then he kissed the blond. “I have to go. I’m going to be late.”

Justin smiled from ear to ear.

“Remember this is not home. This place can be dangerous, don’t come back too late,” Brian warned him.

“I’ll be okay,” Justin assured him.

Brian nodded and kissed the blond again. “Be good.”

Justin chuckled. “Always.”

Brian grabbed his things and left the room. Justin smiled and thought he was the happiest man in the world. Then he went to take another shower and to get dressed. He wanted to get an early start investigating the city.

***

Justin opened the door to an antique store and went inside. He looked around and saw that there weren’t many people.

“Hello,” a girl about his age said. “I’m June and if you need anything let me know.”

“Thank you,” Justin told her. “You have a pretty name.”

June smiled. “My parents thought it would be great to name me after the month I was born,” she looked at the lady that was behind the counter.

“It is,” Justin assured her.

“So, what are you looking for?” June asked him.

“I don’t know,” Justin shrugged. “I’m just looking.”

“What do you do?” June asked him trying to start a conversation.

“I’m an artist,” Justin told her.

“And you came to New York City to make it big?” June asked.

“Actually I came with my boyfriend,” Justin told her. “We’re having a getaway weekend for ourselves.”

“That’s so great,” June told him. “But where is he.”

“He needs to finish working first,” Justin frowned a bit. “But then for the rest of the week he’s all mine.”

“Where are you staying at?” June asked.

“The Ritz,” Justin told her.

“Nice,” June grabbed his arm. “I want to show you something.”

Justin went with her. They went through a door and then into a small hall. “I hope you’re not going to kill me.”

June looked at him like he was nuts. “What?”

“This is how tourists get killed, isn’t it?” Justin asked her with fear in his voice.

“Jesus,” June shook her head. “You have a big imagination.”

Justin tried to calm down. He didn’t even know why he was following her. He knew Brian would be mad if he ever found out that he was being so careless.

“In here,” June entered the room and Justin followed a bit hesitant; he was ready to flee at the first sign of danger.

“Is this all yours?” Justin asked as he looked at the many paintings.

“They were my father’s,” June smiled. “He died two years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Justin knew what it was like to lose a parent only too well.

“This is what I want to show you,” June walked to one of the pieces that were covered and removed the drape.

Justin’s mouthed opened in shock. It was a portrait of June and it all was made out of glass. “Jesus fuck! This is fucking beautiful.”

“He was great,” June took a deep breath and let it go. “Come on, we should get out of here,” she covered the piece again. “My Mom would freak if she found us here.”

They got out the same way they came. Justin was walking when he completely stopped. June was behind him wondering what he was waiting for.

“Justin?” June asked. “Are you okay?”

Justin looked at the man that was at the counter. He didn’t have time to yell at him or walk up to him. His senses overwhelmed him and he fainted.

***

“That was great,” Cynthia said.

“I know,” Brian told her.

“Do you always have to be so cocky?” Cynthia laughed; she knew the answer to that.

Brian cleared his throat and abruptly stopped walking.

“What is it?” Cynthia arched a brow as she stopped as well.

“Nothing,” Brian assured her.

“Are you okay?” Cynthia asked.

“Yeah,” Brian frowned. He had felt by a minor tremor go throughout his body but it had only lasted a few seconds. Brian started thinking that something had happened to Justin but he was sure he was overreacting. Brian shrugged it off and blamed it on a body reaction to the flight they had recently. “So, how was your flight?” he asked Cynthia.

“Good,” Cynthia told him and smiled. “How about your flight with Justin?”

Brian smirked.

“I can only imagine,” Cynthia said imagining what the two men have done.

“It wasn’t like that,” Brian told her and refused to say anything else. He had a great time during the flight as he held the blond and watched him sleep. But he wasn’t going to tell that to anyone.

“Well, we surely got that account,” Cynthia changed the subject. “Does that mean that I too can stay a few extra days and just go wild?”

Brian arched a brow. “Don’t you have a job to go to back home?”

“Oh, Brian,” Cynthia protested. “Please.”

“I’ll think about it,” Brian told her. The truth was that he had already anticipated that she would ask him that. He was going to let her but he wanted her to sweat a bit first.

“Thanks,” Cynthia called after him. She knew the man only too well to know that Brian would let her no matter how much he pretended to be a tough boss.

Brian got into the taxi and told the driver his destination. He hoped that Justin had gotten back safely. He couldn’t get rid of the nagging sensation at the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. He wanted to make love to his boyfriend already.

He arrived at the hotel and would have flown to the suite if he had wings. When he entered the room he knew the place was empty. He decided to take a shower and change. He wanted to be patient but couldn’t so he went down to the front desk to ask if he had any messages from the blond.

“There’s a girl that wants to talk to you,” the man at the front desk told him. “She wouldn’t tell anyone else what it was about.”

Brian walked up to her. “Who are you?”

“I’m June Connor,” she told him. “I’m here because I know Justin and something has happened to him.”

Brian opened his eyes wide in fear. “What the fuck? Where the fuck is he?”

“He’s at my house,” she explained quickly trying to calm Brian down. “I can take you there.”

“Okay fine, let’s go,” Brian told her.

June nodded and he followed her. They got in her car and Brian couldn’t help but think about Justin.

“Is he okay?” Brian asked wanting the answer to be yes. He needed to know what had happened. “What exactly happened?”

“I don’t know,” June told him. “He fainted.”

“Just like that?” Brian asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” June said. “I really don’t know what happened.”

“How did you know how to find me?” Brian asked.

“He was telling me that he was staying in New York with his boyfriend,” June said. “Thank god he told me the name of the hotel or I would have never known what to do or how to find you.”

Brian closed his eyes and couldn’t wait to see his blond and make sure that everything was alright. When June stopped the car for completely Brian got out of the car in record time.

“Where to?” Brian asked.

“Come on,” June told him.

Brian followed her into the store and then up the stairs.

“Where are we going?” Brian asked. “Who was that lady looking at me?”

“That was my mom,” June said. “She doesn’t like strangers.”

“Where is Justin?” Brian asked.

June went inside her room as she looked back at Brian. “Right here,” she told him.

Brian looked around. “Where?”

June frowned and turned to look at her bed. “He was right here,” she said pointing at her bed.

Brian ran his fingers through his hair unconsciously as he tried to calm down his nerves. He was going to freak out pretty soon and it wasn’t going to be good. Then both of them looked simultaneously to the ceiling when they heard someone moving above them.

“What’s that?” June asked.

“That’s him,” Brian said and quickly took off out of the room and towards the attic.

June was right behind him. When they got there Justin was at the corner shying away from the rest of the world.

“Justin,” Brian didn’t know what to do. “What happen? Look at me,” he was squatting in front of the blond.

“Don’t touch me,” Justin hissed and back away.

“I...” June didn’t know what to say.

“Justin it’s me,” Brian grabbed Justin by the arm and pulled him to him. He could feel the blond shaking.

“No!” Justin hissed trying to claw at Brian to escape his touch.

“It’s me!” Brian yelled not letting go of the blond. He could feel the blond trembling in his arms.

“Brian,” Justin tentatively murmured as he came of his blind haze. “Brian,” he repeated with more strength as he hugged the brunet.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Brian looked up at June and was so grateful that the girl had found him. “I got you now.”

June smiled at them briefly and then left them so they could have some privacy.

***

Brian opened his eyes and noticed that Justin who was watching him. “What?”

“Thank you,” Justin told him.

Brian nodded but was still fearful something would trigger the blond so he gently asked, “what happened, Justin?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Justin stated as he abruptly got out of the bed.

“Whoa,” Brian intercepted the blond before he could get to the bathroom. “I do.”

Justin shook his head. “You’re going to think I’m crazy.”

Brian grabbed one of his hands and shook his head. “Why don’t you tell me and let me make my own conclusions.”

“I saw my father,” Justin told him very quickly.

“Okay,” Brian swallowed. “I think that...”

“I need help?” Justin finished his response.

“Well,” Brian frowned not sure what to say. He didn’t want the blond to get angry.

“Just say it!” Justin yelled getting desperate.

“Okay, I think that’s impossible and that maybe you saw someone that looked an awful lot like him,” Brian said.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that,” Justin said staring at the brunet with an unreadable expression.

“Good,” Brian told him.

“Except,” Justin continued, “I know what my father looks like and that man was MY father!”

“Okay,” Brian didn’t know what to think or what to do.

“I can’t deal with this, Brian,” Justin told him as he started to cry. “I can’t.”

Brian hugged him. “It’s going to be okay.”

Justin shook his head. “It’s not, Brian. It’s not going to be okay.”

Brian didn’t know what to believe. First of all, he wasn’t used to dealing with the feelings he was having; his boyfriend was going through a rough time and it affected him as well. He held on to the belief that the person that Justin had seen was a man that looked a lot like Justin’s father. It was the only logical explanation he could come up with. He knew Justin wasn’t crazy so he had to be mistaken.

“Hold on,” Justin said as he pulled back. “That’s your phone.”

Brian sighed and answered. “What’s up?”

“Hi,” Patrick sniffed. “Is Justin there? I’ve trying to reach him but his cell phone is off.”

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

“Is he there?” Patrick asked once again as he ignored the brunet’s question.

“Sure,” Brian gave the phone to Justin. “It’s your friend.”

“Hello?” Justin asked as he cleaned his tears away.

“I need you here, Justin,” Patrick’s tears started again. “Please,” he managed to choke out before he started sobbing.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked.

“Hello,” Emmett said after taking the phone away from Patrick.

“Emmett?” Justin was surprised. “What’s going on?”

“We’re in the hospital,” Emmett told him. “He needs a friend right now.”

“Okay, okay,” Justin didn’t know how Brian was going to take it but he needed to be there for his friend. “I’m on my way.”

“Okay, thank you honey,” Emmett said and hung up.

“What’s going on, Justin?” Brian asked frowning. He knew he had heard Patrick sniffing on the phone.

“I don’t know,” Justin said. “Patrick and Emmett are in the hospital but they didn’t tell me why.”

“God,” Brian said pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I have to go, Brian,” Justin said hoping Brian wouldn’t mind. “He sounded so...broken.”

“Okay,” Brian hugged the blond to calm him down. After all that was going on Justin could have another breakdown. “We’ll go.”

“What about work, Brian?” Justin asked.

“It’s done, don’t worry about that,” Brian assured him. He would just call Cynthia and he knew she would take care of everything.

Justin pushed the thoughts and questions about his father for another time. Right now his friend needed him more.

***

“There’s Emmett,” Brian said to Justin.

Justin quickened his pace and he and Emmett hugged.

“I’m so happy that you’re here,” Emmett murmured. “Patrick really needs you.”

“So,” Justin said as he pulled back to look at Emmett. “What are you doing here?”

“Patrick called me,” Emmett said. “We have exchanged a few words before that’s why he had my number. He needed someone here and I guess I was the only person he could reach. Then I helped him get a hold of you.”

Justin didn’t even want to ask what had his friend so wrecked only knowing it was something bad...very bad, but he had to know anyway. “What happened?”

“It was Alex,” Emmett frowned his face filling with sadness. “He was in a car accident. It’s pretty bad Justin.”

Justin’s eyes watered. He covered his mouth and then started crying. Brian was there in a second with his arms around Justin.

“He’s inside with him right now,” Emmett told him. “The guys are downstairs. I called them because I didn’t really know what to do.”

Justin nodded. “I’m going to go see him,” he cleaned his tears.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked.

“I’ll be okay,” Justin told him and then Emmett and him walked to Alex’s room.

Brian ran his fingers through his hair and turned back to go find the guys. When he got to the first floor he saw Michael and Nicholas arguing with each other. Nicholas was holding Michael by the arm while the smaller man was trying to pull away. Ted was just looking away trying to pretend like he didn’t exist at that moment.

“Hello boys,” Brian said.

“Brian,” Michael pulled his arm away from Nicholas grip. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York.”

“I came back,” Brian told him.

“I’m going to go,” Ted said. “Are you coming with me or not?”

Michael frowned as he looked at Brian. “Do you think you can give me a ride later?”

“I don’t know how long I’m going to be here,” Brian said.

“I offered you a ride,” Nicholas said dryly.

Michael ignored him. “Okay, Ted,” he shrugged, “I guess it’s you and me.”

“You got Emmett?” Ted asked Nicholas and the man nodded. “Come on Michael. I want to say goodbye to Emmett and Patrick.”

“Want a cigarette?” Brian asked.

Nicholas nodded and they walked outside.

“So,” Brian said after he had lighted one. “What was that all about?”

“Nothing,” Nicholas stared at the floor. He felt so fucking horrible at that moment. If it wasn’t for Brian being next to him he would probably be crying like a baby or destroying everything in his path.

“It didn’t look like nothing to me,” Brian drawled.

Nicholas stayed quiet.

“Are you and Michael, back together?” Brian asked.

Nicholas shook his head.

“But you’re fucking,” Brian smirked as he looked at the man. “Oh yeah,” he said knowingly.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Nicholas assured him.

“Well, it’s getting to you,” Brian said. “So, I guess it does mean something after all.”

“Fuck,” Nicholas hissed. “He’s a fucking asshole.”

Brian shook his head. “You can’t blame Michael entirely. You knew his feelings when you started dating him.”

“You mean that he’s still hung up on you,” Nicholas said with a bit of jealousy in his heart. “He can deny it all he wants but the truth is that he’s waiting for you.”

“And you’re waiting for him,” Brian countered.

“Yeah,” Nicholas chuckled. “What an idiot.”

“You or him?” Brian asked trying to look dead serious but the grin eventually came out.

Nicholas looked at Brian and sarcasm was written on the brunet’s face. He grinned but didn’t answer and decided to change the subject as he asked, “so, how’s your happy life with Justin?”

Brian shook his head. “I’m not changing the subject.”

“Are you happy?” Nicholas asked determined to win that battle.

“Yeah,” Brian said after a while. “But this conversation never happened.”

Nicholas nodded and threw his cigarette away. “I wish I was Alex.”

“You want to be half dying?” Brian asked raising his brows.

“No,” Nicholas said. “I want to be loved.”

“Jesus,” Brian threw the cigarette on the floor and crushed it with his foot. “You’re so fucking pathetic.”

Nicholas showed him the finger. “I’m going back.”

Brian watched him and then looked at the people that were coming and going into the hospital. Most of them had a sad expression on their face, others were smiling. He thought about what had happened earlier with Justin, knowing things could have been much worse. He was happy that he was lucky enough to have Justin next to him and be okay. No matter what, as long as he had Justin by his side, he liked being Brian Kinney very fucking much.


	7. Trying To Help Out

“Any news?” Nicholas asked as he sat down next to Brian in the cafeteria.

“No,” Brian told him.

“So,” Nicholas noticed that Brian’s clothes were different. “You guys went home.”

Brian shook his head. “Not really. I went home and grabbed some clothes for me and Justin. We took a shower here.”

“Damn,” Nicholas said.

“Patrick’s a mess and Justin is not leaving him,” Brian said with concern in his voice for both men.

“He’s a good man,” Nicholas smiled. “You’re lucky.”

Brian just nodded and kept on drinking the coffee that he thought tasted like shit.

“Guys,” Michael said as he arrived there with Emmett. “Brian, I’ve been calling you.”

“I turned my phone off,” Brian told him a bit annoyed. He felt that Michael was being way overprotective of him like never before.

“Why?” Michael asked as he ignored Nicholas.

“I’m not needed by anyone,” Brian said. “Everyone knows I’m here with Justin.”

“Is there a change?” Emmett asked with uneasiness.

Brian shook his head. “He’s still in a coma.”

“God,” Nicholas shook his head. “He’s just a kid.”

“I know,” Emmett frowned as he turned around not wanting them to see that he was seconds from crying. “I’m going to go see Patrick.”

“Wait,” Brian said. “I’m coming up with you,” he grabbed a brown bag, “hopefully Justin will eat something.”

“I doubt it,” Nicholas said following them.

Michael walked behind them not saying anything. He hated the way that Brian was acting towards him. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator they knew something was wrong. They could hear Patrick screaming all the way down the hall to where they were.

Nicholas and Brian were the first two to run to where they were. Justin was trying to hold Patrick down with the help of two male nurses.

“No!” Patrick yelled as he fought everyone off. “No!”

“I got him,” Brian said grabbing Patrick by the waist.

Justin let go of his friend and started crying. Nicholas helped Brian to take Patrick to a corner where the wall helped them to keep Patrick upright. One of the nurses went back to Alex’s room and the other stayed near in case they needed his help again. Emmett walked in the direction of Alex’s room as well.

“No!” Patrick still yelled with so much sorrow in his voice.

“I got him,” Nicholas assured Brian. “Go,” he could see it in Brian’s eyes that the man wanted to go to Justin.

Brian walked over to his blond. He turned him around and hugged him. He didn’t have to ask what had happened, he knew.

“Oh my god,” Emmett said coming out of Alex’s room.

“Its okay, Emm,” Michael said putting his arm around his friend.

“It can’t be,” Emmett sniffed. “He’s just a baby.”

“Stop it,” Patrick said as he opened his eyes to look at Nicholas. What he was really asking was for the pain to stop; it was crushing him.

Nicholas heart broke right then as he continued to hold Patrick to prevent him from collapsing. He didn’t know what the boy was asking him but he could feel all his pain. Then he saw Patrick grabbing on to his shirt right where his heart was.

“Stop it, please,” Patrick hissed at him. He couldn’t accept what was going on; it couldn’t be true that Alex was gone.

“God,” Nicholas just hugged him really tightly. That was all he could do for the breaking man in front of him.

“He’s dead,” Justin whispered as he held on tightly to Brian. “He’s gone, Brian.”

Brian kissed him on the temple. “Shhh, I got you. I’m sorry, Justin.”

“Let’s get them out of here,” Nicholas said.

Brian nodded. He saw that Patrick was now in shock. It was easier to handle him that way. Brian put an arm around Justin’s shoulders and made him walk.

“Where are we going?” Michael asked still following along. He had watched the whole thing but didn’t intervene not wanting to get hurt in case Patrick got aggressive.

“Did he live with Alex?” Emmett asked. He was thinking that at the moment it would be best not getting Patrick anywhere near the things that could remind him of Alex.

“No,” Justin said. “They didn’t live together.”

“I’m going to stay here,” Emmett told him. “I’ll make sure that everything’s taken care of.”

“Stay with him, Mikey,” Brian told him firmly.

Michael frowned and stopped walking. He glared at the back of Brian’s head before he turned around to face Emmett. “You don’t have to do this. Why the fuck are you staying? You’re not even family.”

“Then who is going to?” Emmett asked as he cried.

Michael sighed and just stayed next to his friend but he wished he could have left with everyone else.

Nicholas took Patrick’s arm and pulled him into the elevator. “Come on. I got you.”

All of them got inside and descendent in silence; the only noise was Justin’s sniffing.

***

Justin opened his eyes and saw that Patrick was watching him.

“How are you feeling?” Patrick asked in a gruff voice.

Justin stared at him a little disoriented. “What are you doing here? And...I should be asking you that.”

Patrick shrugged as he looked around. “I don’t know where we are.”

Justin sat up in the bed and sighed. He didn’t recognize the place either. The last thing he remembered was being at the hospital. He closed his eyes crying for his friend that had died hours ago.

“Justin,” Patrick muttered as his eyes watered.

“Fuck,” Justin hugged his friend. “I’m so sorry.”

Patrick nodded and held on to Justin. It gave him strength to have the blond there with him holding him back tightly.

“Hello boys,” Nicholas said opening the door.

Patrick and Justin were startled.

“Don’t worry it’s just me,” Nicholas smiled as a lady came inside carrying a tray of food. “We were coming to see how you guys were doing.”

“What’s going on?” Justin asked. “Where’s Brian?”

“Brian had to go,” Nicholas explained. “So I’m taking care of you two.”

“Where’s he?” Justin was worried. He knew that Brian wouldn’t have left him so it had to be something very important.

“He had to go to work. He’s starting a new company and that needs a lot of attention. He didn’t want to go. I made him,” Nicholas informed him. “But he will be back in no time. Promise.”

Justin nodded.

Nicholas sat in the bed and told them, “this is my house guys.”

“I shouldn’t be here,” Patrick told them attempting to get up from the bed.

“Where are you supposed to be?” Nicholas asked. “Why don’t you guys eat some before you leave?”

“I’m not hungry,” Justin said getting out of the bed. “Where’s the shower?”

“That door,” Nicholas told him and watched him go before he turned to look at Patrick.

Patrick got up and grabbed his things. “I’ll take a shower at home.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Nicholas said firmly. “Emmett called and he said he was on his way.”

“I don’t care,” Patrick hissed.

“I won’t let you go,” Nicholas got up and closed the door to the room.

“Why the fuck do you care?” Patrick asked sniffing. “I barely know you.”

“I managed to calm you down in the hospital,” Nicholas told him. “I feel like you still need me.”

“Oh,” Patrick vaguely remembered holding on to someone. “I felt safe,” he whispered to himself.

“What?” Nicholas asked wanting nothing else but to comfort the man in front of him.

“Nothing,” Patrick told him. “Look maybe you should let me go. You probably have things to do.”

“I have nowhere to be,” Nicholas said trying to coax Patrick into staying.

“Don’t you work?” Patrick asked trying to find an exit.

“No,” Nicholas said.

“What are you, rich?” Nicholas sighed wanting to get out of there.

“Yeah,” Nicholas said. “I have people taking care of my company, so I don’t worry.”

“Great,” Patrick hissed as he walked to the door and opened it. “I want to be alone.”

“Emmett said not to leave you alone,” Nicholas went after Patrick.

“I’m not going to do anything,” Patrick told him harshly. “I’m not going to drink or take drugs to forget about this and I’m definitely not going to cut my wrists over him!” Patrick’s eyes watered and his feet stopped him on the spot.

Nicholas stayed behind the man. “How are you feeling?” he knew Patrick must have been feeling like hell but it was best to talk about it and let it all out before the pain consumed you. “Do you want anything?” he asked when Patrick didn’t answer.

“You want to know how I feel?! You want to know how I fucking feel?!!!” Patrick asked turning around his voice echoing with pain throughout the place. “I feel like shit! My throat and my chest are burning up with fire yet I feel like I’m drowning. It’s all so fucking raw! And my heart’s gone and it hurts so fucking much! I want to run away from here where no one knows me or him, a place where I don’t remember Alex; where I can’t remember us,” Patrick nodded as he thought of that and how easy it would make things. “And I want to see Alex and tell him what a fucking idiot he’s for drinking and driving! And I hate him. I hate him for leaving me knowing how much I fucking love him and need him and I...I miss him...so much,” Patrick’s shoulders shook as he cried. “I want to be with him. I would have given my life for him to be okay! And...and I want to tell him how much I miss him right now...and I just...can’t because he’s gone and never coming back.”

Nicholas looked away frowning not wanting his own tears to escape him. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now or what to say. He looked back at Patrick who was a complete mess. He walked up to him and held him. “I think that’s pretty normal.”

“Fuck you!” Patrick said pulling back. “Fuck you!! You’re not supposed to say that. You’re supposed to say that it’s going to be okay and that...that I’ll feel better.”

“I can’t say that,” Nicholas said wishing he could do just that. He wished he could take Patrick in his arms and hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay but it was only a wish. “I don’t know that so I won’t lie to you.”

Patrick’s tears kept coming but he smiled at the man in front of him. “At least you’re honest.”

“I try,” Nicholas whispered as he hugged the fair man once again.

Patrick closed his eyes and held on to Nicholas. They stayed hugging each other as one gave comfort and the other one accepted it.

***

“I’m not leaving,” Justin protested.

“I might go to prison if you don’t leave in this instant!” Patrick hissed.

Justin frowned. “I’m trying to help you. I don’t want you to be alone.”

“Justin, please go,” Patrick said tired of everyone’s attention.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Justin told him honestly.

“I’m tired of everyone looking after me like I’m a baby,” Patrick hugged Justin and kissed him on the cheek. “You’ve been with me all this time. And I really need to be alone.”

“I know,” Justin told him but still didn’t want to leave. He wanted to be there for Patrick because he knew the man needed him.

“Then go,” Patrick said with a smile knowing that Justin loved him and he was grateful for that. “Brian needs you.”

Justin sighed. “I’ll come back later thought.”

Patrick nodded and let go of the blond. He walked with him to the door and then closed it once Justin had left.

“God,” Justin said from the other side of the door. He walked out of the building and decided to walk for a while. He thought about everything that had happened in so little time. He tried not to think about his father but it was hopeless.

Justin hurried to the loft when the night sneaked up on him. With all that was going on his mind he didn’t even noticed.

He found the brunet sitting at the computer clicking the mouse like crazy. “What are you doing?” Justin asked closing the door.

“Buying stuff,” Brian told him as he got up. “How are you doing?”

“Okay,” Justin told him rather tired form the weight of all the emotions he had dealt with in the last few days.

“Why didn’t you call me? I would have gone to pick you up,” Brian told him.

“It’s okay,” Justin told him. He walked to the bedroom to take off his clothes and just climbed in bed.

Brian followed him. “How is he?”

“Better,” Justin assured him as he got under the covers.

Brian walked towards Justin and sat on the bed. “How are you?”

Justin shrugged. “Okay.”

Brian ran his hand over Justin’s hair again and again. “Do you want to check it out?” he asked the blond to be sure that it was okay with his man.

“How?” Justin asked as he smiled at Brian knowing the man didn’t think he was completely nuts.

“I don’t know,” Brian leaned forth and kissed Justin on the mouth. “I’ll look into it.”

“I was probably wrong,” Justin muttered deciding it was the logical explanation. “You were right. He’s just some guy that looks like my father.”

Brian kissed him on the lips and then got up. He walked back to his computer and sat down. He had a bad vibe about the whole thing. He grabbed the phone and decided to make a few calls. He was going to find out how right Justin had been.

***

Patrick opened the door and arched a brow. He had thought it was Justin who had come back but he was wrong. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” Nicholas told him and pushed his way inside.

“Hey,” Patrick said narrowing his eyes at the man. “I didn’t tell you to come in.”

“That’s okay,” Nicholas smirked. “I know I’m welcome.”

Patrick crossed his arms amazed at the man’s brazen attitude. “You’re so fucking cocky.”

Nicholas grinned at the man. “Aren’t you going to offer me something to drink?”

Patrick rolled his eyes and threw the door shut. “No, I’m not.”

“So rude,” Nicholas looked around. “This place is nice.”

“Nothing like your place,” Patrick spat out. He just wanted to be left alone. He looked at Nicholas not knowing why he was being so rude to the man. But Nicholas could get under his skin in seconds even when he was trying his hardest to ignore him.

“Are you kidding,” Nicholas said looking out the window. “My house it’s fucking fantastic.”

“Thanks,” Patrick sneered as he shook his head. He couldn’t believe what an ego Nicholas had.

Nicholas turned around. “What?” he asked innocently.

Patrick laughed shocked with the man’s attitude. “Do you know what the word humble means?”

Nicholas arched a brow. “Do you want that to be a rhetorical question?”

“Jesus,” Patrick sighed. “Why don’t you just go?” he pointed to the door. He was tired of talking with the man.

“I really care if you’re okay or not,” Nicholas told him sincerely. “I’m trying to help out.”

Patrick lowered his hand slowly seeing that the man meant it. The man in front of him could take anyone by surprise. He was a complete mystery and the most complex, frustrating and egocentric man Patrick had ever met, he even surpassed Alex’s overconfidence. “I’m okay,” he answered hoping it would satisfy the man and he would leave.

Nicholas walked over to the sofa and sat down. “Come here,” he gently coaxed.

Patrick frowned but still went over to Nicholas and sat down next to him.

“You need to get out of here,” Nicholas told him wanting Patrick to forget about all that happened at least for a while.

“Where am I going to go?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t know,” Nicholas said. “The movies, the park, school. Just get your mind to think of something else for a while.”

Patrick frowned as he shook his head. “It’s not easy to just keep on walking to do something else.”

“I know,” Nicholas said in an understanding voice.

“You don’t know,” Patrick told him harshly.

“Michael left me,” Nicholas said. “And that’s as hard as what you’re going through.”

Patrick shook his head at the audacity of Nicholas words. Nicholas was definitely an ass in his book. He couldn’t believe what the man was saying; comparing what happened to each other as if it was the same thing. Michael was alive and his lover was dead; it wasn’t even remotely the same in any stratosphere.

“Because you might not be able to be with Alex because he died,” Nicholas said as he bare his soul to the man next to him. “But I’m not with Michael just because he doesn’t want me.”

Patrick swallowed seeing how that might cause a lot of pain. He looked into the man’s eyes and could tell that he had been talking about the pain they were going through and that he had thought something else.

“We all deal with broken hearts one way or another,” Nicholas said. “We just have to try to put the pieces back and keep on going no matter how hard it is. I know that Alex would have wanted you to keep on going.”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said seeing how Nicholas would need to be sarcastic all the time to hide his pain.

“It’s not your fault,” Nicholas sighed.

“Is that why you’re always so...sarcastic?” Patrick asked.

“You mean arrogant?” Nicholas asked arching a brow. “Nah, that’s just my personality. I’m supposed to be that way.”

Patrick rolled his eyes but a smile surfaced.

“So, do you want to go out?” Nicholas asked.

“Where to?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t know,” Nicholas said.

“Not really,” Patrick got up. “I just want to be left alone.”

Nicholas got up feeling that Patrick could be left alone. “Okay, I’ll leave.”

“Thanks for coming by,” Patrick said.

Nicholas smiled and kissed the blond on the cheek. They started into each other’s eyes and then kissed again, this time on the mouth. Nicholas picked him up and Patrick wrapped his legs around him. He walked with him to the table and laid him there. Their mouths never parted.

Patrick’s hands reached for the older man’s cock. He unzipped Nicholas’ pants and let the hard member out. Nicholas helped Patrick to push down his pants but only managed to free one of Patrick’s legs; that was more than enough.

“God,” Patrick hissed when their cocks came into contact.

Nicholas attacked the blond’s neck while he pulled a condom out of his pocket. He ripped it open and put it on. He took off his shirt and pushed Patrick back. Patrick closed his eyes when he felt the nimble fingers entering.

“Mmm,” Patrick moaned.

Nicholas couldn’t wait to be inside the young man. He pulled out his fingers and placed his cock at the hole’s entrance.

“Oh god!” Patrick gasped as his upper body lifted up.

Nicholas grabbed the man’s legs and pushed them up to his shoulders. His hips had a life of their own and he pushed and pulled out of the man under him.

“Ah,” Patrick held on to the table. He opened his eyes briefly and reached for the man. He brought him closer and kissed him hard. All the while pretending that it was Alex but knowing it wasn’t really him.

The two of them fucked hard and fast. There were no caresses of any kind. Just two bodies moving riotously against each other both trying to reach the heights of pleasure and forget the past. Patrick and Nicholas came both at the same time growling and moaning.

“Fuck,” Nicholas said as he pulled out. His body too unsteady to move so he kept it a top Patrick. They were both covered in sweat and smelling of nothing but sex.

Patrick bit his lower lip and his body involuntarily started to shake.

“Patrick,” Nicholas muttered with worry as he straightened up. “What’s wrong?”

Patrick was crying and inconsolable. He quickly put on his pants again and walked away, all the while ignoring Nicholas.

“Patrick,” Nicholas went after him.

“Leave me alone,” Patrick told him with a mix of anger and regret in his voice. Patrick ran out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom.

“Patrick,” Nicholas called, “let me in.”

“Can you leave me alone?” Patrick asked crying.

Nicholas closed his eyes berating himself for hurting Patrick. It was the last thing he wanted. “I’m not going to.”

“Leave my apartment!” Patrick shouted. “I don’t want you there when I come out.”

Nicholas reached in his back pocket and took his cigarettes out. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed some napkins to clean himself. He got rid of the condom and then lighted his cigarette. He walked to the front door and opened it.

Patrick sighed as he heard the door closing. He washed his face and then decided to take a shower. He showered with hot water, so hot it made his skin turned red from head to toe. When he came out he didn’t bother to take his towel, he just unlocked the door and came out. He stopped when he found Nicholas sitting on the bed.

Nicholas got up and walked over to Patrick. He kissed him on the cheek, “I’ll see you later. I’m sorry.”

Patrick sighed and closed his eyes, his inside was in turmoil. When he heard the door closing he opened them again. He crawled into the bed and pulled a pillow into his arms. He closed his eyes and remembered the many times that he had been with Alex up until the very last one. Alex had been the last man inside of him and he had tainted that memory now by being with Nicholas.


	8. Latest State Of Our Lives

Justin watched as Brian did the dishes and then walked to his bedroom. Ever since Brian had come home Justin had noticed that the brunet seemed a bit agitated.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked when he finally came into the bedroom.

“Thinking,” Justin told him.

Brian got on the bed, lying on his side. “About what?”

“Us,” Justin told him.

Brian stayed silent.

“I have to go,” Justin said and kissed Brian on the mouth. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Justin pulled back but Brian held him by the arm. “Brian?”

Brian stared at Justin.

“Do you want me to stay?” Justin asked.

“I have to talk to you,” Brian told him.

Justin pulled his arm away. “What?”

“It’s not about us,” Brian said.

“Oh,” Justin swallowed hard. “I’m sorry. It’s just...”

“I know,” Brian grinned. “I can be an asshole sometimes and when I get scared I might push you away. I’m working on it.”

Justin smiled a bit. He got closer to the brunet. “I just don’t want you to break my heart.”

“I’m not going to do it on purpose,” Brian assured him.

“Tell me,” Justin asked. “Why are you so tense?”

Brian took a deep breath. “Well, it’s going to sound crazy.”

“Just say it,” Justin told him.

“I tried to find some information about your father,” Brian said thinking that the sooner he got it out the better.

Justin frowned and pulled away from the brunet slowly. He sat up in the bed. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he asked as he looked at Brian.

“I thought that it would be a good thing,” Brian continued, “I found a man that used to be his lawyer and I talked to him. I told him that you were alive and that you wanted to take over your father’s position.”

“What do you mean?” Justin asked. “There is nothing to take over.”

“Well, he was a very wealthy man,” Brian told him. “It all now belongs to you, Justin.”

“I don’t want it,” Justin hissed as he got up from the bed. “I don’t want anything.”

Brian shrugged. He didn’t care one way or another. “What about his personal effects. There has to be something that you may want to keep.”

Justin thought about it. There were a few things that weren’t valuable in the world but they were priceless to him. “But why does he have them?”

Brian shrugged. “I just know that he said that he took care of everything after their deaths.”

Justin rubbed his face. Part of him couldn’t believe that he had been living on the streets when there was money somewhere that belonged to him. But he didn’t want it now.

“Do you want to go talk to the lawyer?” Brian asked.

“Are you going to go with me?” Justin asked a bit doubtful.

“Yes, if you want me to Justin,” Brian got up and walked to the blond.

Justin bit his lower lip.

“You never told me your family was stinking rich, Justin,” Brian said. “You didn’t have anything and had to live on the fucking streets,” he hated that something like that happened to his blond. “And all this time you could have been safe.”

Justin started breathing hard. He didn’t know what to think.

“What are you thinking?” Brian asked as he stopped caressing Justin’s sides.

Justin laughed bitterly. “I don’t know. I’m...I’m still taking it all in,” he said as he sat down.

“Of course,” Brian sat down next to Justin.

The loft was quiet except for the music that Justin had put on once they had finished eating. Brian threw an arm around Justin’s shoulder.

“Brian,” Justin muttered as he pushed his tears away. He wasn’t going to cry.

“What?” Brian asked.

“I don’t regret anything that happened,” Justin said and smiled. “I got to meet you and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Brian didn’t have anything else to say but nod. At least something good had come out of Justin’s affliction.

***

Patrick was walking slowly with his hands shoved inside his pockets. He looked at everyone that came and went and felt a little better than the day before. He reached the diner and went inside.

“Patrick,” Emmett waved. He was happy that the blond had accepted to eat with them.

“Hi,” Patrick said when he reached the table.

“Sit down,” Ted who was sitting with Emmett told him.

Patrick sat down and looked around. He looked back at the two men.

“Are you going to order something?” Emmett asked.

“I’m not really that hungry,” Patrick said.

“So,” Emmett said. “Did you hear about Justin?”

Patrick nodded. “He called me and told me what was going on.”

“It’s pretty amazing,” Ted said. “And weird.”

“I miss him,” Patrick smiled, “all these days he was on my back.”

“That’s suggestive,” Ted told him.

Patrick smirked. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Honey,” Emmett laughed a bit. “He’s joking.”

“I know,” Patrick told him and relaxed a bit.

“What are you guys doing?” Michael asked. He sat down next to Patrick.

“We’re talking,” Ted told him.

“Have you guys seen Brian?” Michael asked. “I’ve been trying to call him.”

“I think he’s out of the city,” Emmett told him.

“How do you know?” Michael asked.

Patrick looked at Michael and didn’t like him right away.

“I don’t,” Emmett shrugged not willing to disclose any information to Michael.

“Hello,” Nicholas said sitting next to Emmett. “How are you guys doing?”

“Where did you come from?” Ted asked as he was pushed more towards the wall.

“My parents,” Nicholas told him. “Do you want me to explain to you the whole process?”

Patrick smirked and shook his head.

“What are you doing here?” Emmett asked. “I thought you were going to Michigan to see some of your friends.”

“I changed my mind,” Nicholas said.

Michael rolled his eyes.

“We all know why,” Ted grinned. “Don’t worry too much, Mikey, will give in sooner or later.”

Nicholas leaned back in the booth. “Michael and I are over, right Mikey?”

“That’s right,” Michael got up. “I have to go.”

“Bye,” Emmett called after him.

“So,” Nicholas got up and sat where Michael had been. “How are you doing?”

Patrick smiled at Nicholas. “Better,” he shrugged. “Sorry I freaked out on you like that.”

Nicholas shook his head. “It’s okay.”

Emmett and Ted looked at each other.

“So you’re out in this crazy world again,” Nicholas said talking low so only Patrick would hear him.

“I guess it was time,” Patrick answered as they kept talking.

“Do you see it?” Emmett asked as he leaned close to Ted’s ear.

“Oh, I do,” Ted told him. He was ecstatic to see someone flirting; he barely ever noticed things like that usually relying on Emmett for the gossip and was always lost or the last to know.

***

Brian and Justin were parked outside Craig’s house. They had gotten there a few minutes ago but Justin said he just wanted to take a few minutes before he went talk to the lawyer.

“Are you ready now?” Brian asked after a while.

“No,” Justin told him.

Brian looked at the house and back at Justin. “We can’t stay here forever.”

“In a minute,” Justin told him.

“Okay,” Brian said.

Half an hour later Brian and Justin got out of the car.

“I can do this,” Justin said to himself. “It’s no big deal. I’ll get the things I want and we’ll leave.”

“Right,” Brian agreed.

“So, what’s his name?” Justin asked.

“Thomas Henry,” Brian told him as he knocked on the door. “He was very nice about everything.”

Justin shrugged and they waited.

“A tall man opened the door,” he looked from Brian to Justin and let them in. “Mr. Henry is waiting for you in this office.”

Brian and Justin walked behind the man. Then the guy they imagined was the butler opened the doors and stood outside waiting for them to walk in. Brian and Justin went inside and then the doors were closed behind them.

“Mr. Kinney, I assume,” Thomas said as he swung the golf club.

Brian looked at the floor and frowned. “That would be me.”

“Don’t worry about the plastic,” Thomas told him. “We are painting the office.”

Brian looked around but there were no signs of that. His stomach turned no sure why but he didn’t like what was going on. “Well, if you are busy then Justin and I can come later.”

Justin frowned at Brian’s attitude.

“No, it’s no trouble,” Thomas assured them. “So, Mr. Taylor, I assume that you want to take control of your father’s company.”

“Uh, not really,” Justin told him.

“So, sell it and take the money,” Thomas answered.

“No,” Justin sighed. “I only want to see his stuff and also my mother’s and sister’s.”

“Very convincing,” Thomas grinned.

“What?” Justin asked not understanding.

“Justin Taylor is dead,” Thomas said as he pressed a button under his desk.

Brian turned around when the doors burst open and two men came inside armed. He stepped in front of Justin to protect him. Now he had an idea what the plastic, that Thomas had been put on the floor, was for. He didn’t know what the fuck they had gotten into.

“Who the fuck do you think you are coming into my house and trying to con me?” Craig asked like a mad man entering his office.

“Oh, Jesus Christ! Fuck me,” Brian said. “You are alive.”

Craig grabbed a gun from one of the guys. “And pretty soon whoever the fuck you two are won’t be.”

Justin frowned not believing what his father was saying.

“Justin you are not crazy,” Brian said turning around. “Your father is alive.”

“What?” Justin asked looking at Brian. “You thought I was crazy when I told you I saw him? You said that I might have seen someone that looked an awful look like him!” Justin screamed and hit Brian in the arm.

“What the fuck?” Craig asked surprise that it was really his son. “You are dead.”

“Everyone is coming back from the grave apparently,” Brian said pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked looking at his father. “I want to know why…I…” he was so confused.

“Justin!” Craig yelled as he reached for his son.

Justin cried as his father held him. His father was alive and hugging him.

“So this is your kid?” Thomas asked. “Jesus we almost killed them.”

“You were going to kill me?” Justin asked.

“I thought it was someone pretending to be you,” Craig explained. “Who is this?”

“My boyfriend,” Justin told him.

“You are gay?” Craig asked.

“Um, well yea,” Justin hadn’t thought when he answered.

Craig sighed and rubbed his face. He took two steps back and stared from Brian to Justin. Justin kept staring at the floor thinking his father was going to push him away. Brian was praying that Craig wouldn’t kill them.

“What the hell?” Craig said and pulled Justin back into his arms. “As long as you are alive I don’t care.”

Brian remembered how to breathe again.

“Dad,” Justin said pulling back a moment. “Since when do you have people like them?”

Craig looked back at his goons and sighed. “Justin,” he shook his head. “I think it’s time that I explain a lot of things to you.”

***

“I don’t know what I’m doing here,” Patrick said.

“I invited you,” Nicholas told him.

“I know that,” Patrick sighed. “I mean, I didn’t have to say yes. I should just go.”

Nicholas intercepted him. “Do you want a beer?”

Patrick took a deep breath. “Um, sure,” he followed the man.

“So, what are you taking at P.I.F.A.?” Nicholas asked.

“I’m taking graphic designs,” Patrick told him, “although I’m having tons of fun with the electives. I love all kinds of arts.”

“That’s good,” Nicholas told him. “I remember college.”

“You went to college?” Patrick asked as he grabbed the bottle of beer.

Nicholas smiled and nodded. “Why not?”

“You’re Daddy’s rich boy,” Patrick teased.

Nicholas laughed. “Come on.”

The two of them walked into a room. It was a mini theater.

“Nice,” Patrick told him.

“I know,” Nicholas said. “My father’s present when I passed middle school. I loved this place, used to be here all the time.”

Patrick smiled hearing the man. The two of them sat in the front row but didn’t watch anything.

“I got my first car after I graduated High School,” Nicholas turned to look at Patrick. “When I finished college he gave me a job at his company. I was the mail boy.”

Patrick frowned. “It looks like he always demanded things from you.”

“Yeah,” Nicholas said. “But he taught me well.”

Patrick nodded. “How old are you?”

Nicholas smirked at Patrick.

“Tell me,” Patrick said putting his hand on Nicholas arm.

“Twenty six,” Nicholas said.

“Well, you’re not that old,” Patrick laughed and took a sip of his beer. “It’s so quiet here.”

“I know,” Nicholas told him.

“Did you ever bring Michael here?” Patrick asked.

“He brought himself,” Nicholas said. “One day I woke up to find him here watching movies.”

Patrick laughed and could so see that happening.

“Do you want to watch something?” Nicholas asked.

“No,” Patrick told him.

“I have a pool,” Nicholas said. “Want to see it?”

“Yeah,” Patrick said getting up.

Nicholas took his hand and led him there. Patrick felt out of place. He felt like it wasn’t him that was holding hands with Nicholas. He felt like he was doing something wrong.

“Here it is,” Nicholas said and turned on the light.

“Fuck,” Patrick said. “It’s fucking huge.”

“Yeah,” Nicholas said. “My mom liked to swim.”

“Where are they now?” Patrick asked.

“My mom died three years ago,” Nicholas told him. “My Dad went back to Europe. That’s where he met my Mom.”

Patrick nodded and they moved to sit down in front of the pool.

“Does he know you’re gay?” Patrick asked.

“They knew,” Nicholas said. “I told them before I finished High School.”

“What did they say?” Patrick asked.

“They were mad but with time they just accepted it,” Nicholas told him. “Something else you want to know?”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick stared at the water, “I just wanted to know. It’s none of my business though.”

“No, it’s okay,” Nicholas assured him. “Do your parents know?”

“No,” Patrick bit his lower lip and shrugged. “I’ll tell them some day.”

Nicholas chuckled and finished his beer. He put it on the outdoor table and then moved his chair closer to Patrick.

“What?” Patrick smiled.

“Nothing,” Nicholas said. “Do you want to get in?”

“Are you crazy?” Patrick asked. “I’ll get pneumonia.”

Nicholas laughed. “Are you always this dramatic?”

“Pretty much,” Patrick told him and put his bottle next to Nicholas’ bottle.

“Want another?” Nicholas asked.

“No,” Patrick said feeling trapped. “So, maybe I should go.”

“Why?” Nicholas asked. “Are you feeling uncomfortable?”

“No, but it’s late,” Patrick told him. “I have school tomorrow.”

“I’ll drive you home,” Nicholas told him moving closer once again.

Patrick felt his heart beating fast. He couldn’t think of much except Nicholas kissing him and he wanted to hit himself for thinking that. Alex had died about a month ago and he was already thinking about having sex.

“You felt so good,” Nicholas whispered, remembering the day they spent together.

“What are you doing?” Patrick asked his body was shaking.

“I don’t know,” Nicholas said and then kissed Patrick’s neck.

“No, no,” Patrick said but he didn’t pull away. He was melting in the man’s arms. He opened his eyes when it all stopped. “What are you doing?”

“You told me to stop,” Nicholas whispered.

Patrick got up quickly. “I have to go.”

“I’ll take you home,” Nicholas told him getting up.

Patrick nodded and they exited the house in silence. They arrived at Patrick’s building and still no one was saying a thing. They got out of the car and went to Patrick’s apartment.

“I’ll see you around,” Patrick said once he was inside.

“I want to see you again,” Nicholas told him.

Patrick took a deep breath. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Nicholas licked his lips. “Why not?”

“I still miss him,” Patrick said. “And I don’t want to start anything with you because I feel lonely or because you remind me of him.”

Nicholas nodded. “Can I at least be your friend?”

Patrick smiled. “You already are.”

Nicholas moved forward and kissed Patrick on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Patrick said and closed the door. He closed his eyes and knew he had taken the right decision.


	9. Welcome To The Family

Brian was seated next to Justin.

“So,” Craig said. “How is it that you’re alive, Justin?”

“What do you mean?” Justin asked. “What about you? You’re supposed to be dead.”

“It was staged, Justin,” Craig told him.

“I don’t get it,” Justin told him.

“Justin,” Craig said swallowing. “I run other businesses.”

Justin looked around the room and then at the floor. “Mom, used to say that you...you were doing something bad.”

Craig sighed.

“What happened to them?” Justin asked.

“Your sister is alive,” Craig told him.

Justin opened his eyes wide. “What?”

“She’s safe,” Craig told him. “You can join her soon.”

Justin frowned. He looked at Brian and back at his father. “They told me you guys were dead. I went back to the house and I stayed there for a few months but then they told me I had to leave. I didn’t have money and...”

Craig frowned.

“I was living in the streets,” Justin said. “People were so horrible.”

Craig closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened to Justin.

“I got beat up once and people just didn’t want to be around me or help me,” Justin explained. “I was so desperate that I...stole sometimes.”

Craig kept on listening with his heart weeping.

“I would steal food and leave the house before getting caught,” Justin shrugged.

“What else happened?” Craig asked.

“Once I sneaked inside this building and stole some apples and water,” Justin said. “That’s all that was there.”

Brian grinned slightly remembering the first time he met the blond. He was proud of Justin’s survival techniques.

“I stayed there because no one bothered me and it was comfortable,” Justin looked at Brian as he continued. “And then Brian found me.”

“What did he do?” Craig asked.

“He made me take a shower and he gave me food,” Justin said. “Then he bought me clothes and gave me a job at his company.”

“Kinnetic,” Craig said.

Brian was surprised.

“I had you checked out,” Craig told him.

Brian was impressed.

“So, I had enough money to pay him back and I got a room. Little by little I made enough to get myself the things I needed to live well.”

“We’re in debt to you,” Craig said as he looked at Brian. “Get him a check.”

“No,” Brian said. “I don’t want your money.”

Craig just nodded.

“So where are Mom and Molly?” Justin asked

“Your Mom is dead,” Craig told him. “It was your grandfather.”

“What?” Justin asked in disbelief. “What?”

“She was going to the cops to tell them what she knew,” Craig said and looked at Brian. “This conversation doesn’t leave this room,” he didn’t care one way or another. If Brian went the cops he would have him killed no matter how happy he was that the man had brought his son home.

Brian nodded.

“I can’t believe this,” Justin told him.

“It’s going to be okay,” Craig said. “You can leave tomorrow morning. Your sister will be happy to see you.”

“I want to see her too,” Justin told him.

Brian licked his lips and tried not to think of Justin leaving him.

“But I’m not leaving,” Justin told him. “I’m not leaving Brian.”

Craig looked at Brian and sighed. “He could go with you.”

“But he can’t leave,” Justin protested. “He has a life here and a son.”

Craig stared at Brian. “Do you love my kid?”

Brian nodded. “I do,” he said and it was true.

“Dad, please,” Justin said. “I want to stay with Brian.”

“Justin, I can’t protect you like this,” Craig told him.

“But no one is after me,” Justin pointed out.

“If you came into the house someone was bound to see you,” Craig said. “It’s not safe for you guys to go back.”

“But we have to,” Justin said.

“Then you’re taking someone back with you,” Craig said as he got up. “I’ll arrange for it.”

Brian and Justin stayed sitting in the living room alone. Justin frowned not sure what the fuck they he had gotten into.

“Is it just me or do you feel like we jumped into a movie?” Brian asked. “A really bad one.”

Justin sighed and kept quiet.

***

Patrick entered Babylon around eleven. He hadn’t been there in so long. He went to the bar where Emmett was waving at him.

“Hi, honey,” Emmett said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey,” Patrick said.

“What do you want to drink?” Emmett asked the blond.

“A beer,” Patrick told him.

Emmett nodded and bought it for Patrick.

“Hey, I was going to ask you,” Patrick said. “Have you heard from Justin?”

“No, honey,” Emmett told him.

“I tried calling him but nothing,” Patrick said. “I’m starting to get worried.”

“I’m sure he’s having a great time with Brian,” Emmett said.

“You’re right,” Patrick told him laughing. “I guess they don’t call me drama queen for nothing.”

“Boys,” Nicholas said as he put his arms around each of them. He winked at Emmett and then kissed Patrick on the cheek. “How are you boys tonight?”

“Not as happy as you seem to be,” Emmett told him. “What’s with you?”

“Not much,” Nicholas said pulling his arm away from Emmett but leaving his other one resting on top of Patrick’s shoulders.

“Well,” Emmett said. “We’re not doing much. Just waiting for our prince charming to come and sweep us off our feet.”

“How’s that going?” Nicholas asked and grabbed Patrick’s beer. He took a sip and gave it back.

“Well,” Emmett smiled. “Some have more luck than others.”

“Do you want to dance?” Nicholas asked.

“Sure,” Patrick told him. “Watch my drink, Em.”

Emmett nodded and watched them go.

“You came,” Nicholas said.

“Yeah,” Patrick said as they moved against each other.

“I’m happy,” Nicholas told him and kissed him on the neck.

“Don’t do that,” Patrick purred.

“What?” Nicholas asked and then licked his neck.

“I’m going to go,” Patrick warned.

Nicholas smiled against the blond’s neck. “I’ll go with you.”

Patrick sighed and kept on dancing with the man.

“Can I do something without you getting mad?” Nicholas asked.

“What are you going to do?” Patrick asked.

“Promise me that you won’t get mad,” Nicholas said.

“No,” Patrick said. “Tell me what it is first.”

“Then you’ll say no,” Nicholas pointed out.

“Then it’s obvious that I’ll get mad even if I promise not to,” Patrick said.

“But you can’t because you promised not to,” Nicholas grinned.

“You’re so totally insane,” Patrick told him.

“No,” Nicholas said putting his arms around Patrick’s neck. “I have money. I’m called eccentric.”

Patrick laughed.

Nicholas pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. He let his tongue inside the warm mouth and his world shook.

“Was that it?” Patrick asked when they pulled back.

“Yeah,” Nicholas muttered.

“That’s okay,” Patrick told him.

Nicholas smiled and they kept moving to the song playing.

Emmett smiled knowing that he had been right. He was happy that Patrick and Nicholas had found each other and hoped everything went well for them.

***

“Go with Marcus,” Craig said. “You can’t leave the house today.”

Brian frowned and just followed the big buffed man.

“When can we go back?” Justin asked as he turned around at the top of the stairs.

“As soon as it’s safe,” Craig told them. “The house is being watched twenty four seven.”

“Dad,” Justin said. “Why did you think I was dead?”

“The old house burned down and there was a kid that fit your description. His body had been found in the fire,” Craig told him. “One of my guys checked it out and the neighbors did say that you had been living there.”

“Oh,” Justin muttered.

“You can stay here and you can stay there,” Craig said pointing at the rooms.

Justin frowned. “I’m sleeping with Brian.”

Craig actually seemed like he was pouting. “Fine.”

Brian breathed out a sigh of relief. Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and they entered one of the rooms. They sat on the bed and heard Craig and Marcus talking. Then they were gone.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed. “This isn’t what I had in mind when we came to see your father.”

“Me neither,” Justin said.

“He took my fucking cell,” Brian hissed.

“I’m sorry,” Justin said. “They took mine too.”

“Sorry?” Brian asked in a low voice but you could still hear the anger. “Did it ever occur to you to tell me that your father was a Mafia boss?”

“I didn’t know. And apparently he still is,” Justin told him. “What the fuck did you want me to say? They hid it well.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want to take his anger on the blond. He got up and started pacing.

“Maybe we should just go to sleep,” Justin said. “The faster tomorrow comes the faster we might be able to leave.”

Brian started taking off his clothes.

“Do you think they’ll be worried about us?” Justin asked.

“They’ll probably think we’re fucking someplace, Justin,” Brian told him.

“Great,” Justin told him.

Brian grabbed the blond and kissed him hard. “It’s okay. I’ll get us out of this.”

Justin took off his shirt. “Do you think we might die?” Justin asked.

Brian stared at Justin and didn’t bother to answer.

“Can I fuck you?” Justin asked.

“What?” Brian asked.

“I have never fucked you,” Justin told him. “What if one of us dies? I’ll never get to do that.”

“Jesus Christ, Justin,” Brian said. “It’s that all you think about?”

“Can you blame me?” Justin asked taking off his pants.

“We don’t have that many condoms,” Brian said.

“I got two,” Justin told him.

Brian sighed as he took the covers off the bed.

“We’re not going to be here that long,” Justin told him. “I hope.”

“Right,” Brian muttered.

Justin got in the bed as well once he had stripped down to his underwear. He kissed Brian on the mouth fairly quickly. “Night.”

Brian licked his lips and pulled Justin to him. He gave him a long passionate kiss and when he pulled back he reached for Justin’s cock. “Take them off.”

Justin took them off and then got on top of Brian. They kissed and rubbed against each other for awhile.

“Get on your belly,” Brian whispered to the blond.

Justin moved to the bed and got on his belly. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under him.

Brian grabbed a condom and ripped it open. He put it on and got behind the blond. He kissed him on the back of the neck and the shoulders. “Mine.”

Justin smiled and gripped the sheets as Brian pushed inside of him.

“Turn it off,” Craig said as he looked at Marcus.

Marcus turned off the T.V. where they had been watching Brian and Justin.

“What do you want to do?” Marcus asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Craig said. “I want to really get to know this Brian guy. I want to make sure he’s not undercover or anything like that. We need more information on him.”

“Sure boss,” Marcus nodded.

“And he better be the real deal or he’s as good as dead,” Craig hissed.

***

Justin woke up and sat up in the bed. When he looked around Brian wasn’t there. He quickly got up and put on his jeans. “Brian!” he shouted once he was out in the hall. “Brian!”

“He’s downstairs,” a man that was leaning against a wall told him.

Justin looked at him.

“The bathroom’s over there. We got you some clothes,” he started walking away. “They’ll be waiting for you.”

Justin bit his lower lip. He quickly went and took a shower. He put on the clothes that were just a bit bigger than his own clothes but it would do. When he reached the first floor he heard Brian and his father talking. Then he walked to them.

“Morning,” Craig said. “Sit down.”

Justin sat down next to Brian. Then he grabbed the man’s hand under the table.

“You don’t look too good,” Craig pointed out.

“I didn’t get much sleep,” Justin told him. It was true he had been awake must of the night thinking of what was going to happen to them.

Brian squeezed his hand. He hadn’t slept much either and was exhausted. He couldn’t help it; he was worried about what was going to happen to them and tried to keep alert all night.

“Brian was telling me about you two,” Craig said.

“Oh,” Justin said looking at Brian. He wasn’t sure what Brian had said.

“Brian seems like a very smart man, Justin,” Craig told his son.

Justin smiled as he looked at Brian.

Craig got up from the table. “You guys are going to have to excuse me.”

Brian nodded and watched him go.

“I thought he had killed you or something,” Justin said shaking with the thought.

“Justin, eat something,” Brian said worried about the toll this was taking on his blond.

“I’m still very scared about all of this, Brian,” Justin told him. He closed his eyes and sighed. “He’s not the man that I thought I knew. He’s not my father.”

Brian sighed. “He is. And now you have been given a chance to get to know him better.”

Justin nodded slowly. He was happy that his father was alive. That pretty soon he would get to see his sister as well. But it wasn’t how he had pictured things. Not that he ever though his father and sister would be alive, but if they had stayed a normal family it would have been a good thing. He really hoped thing didn’t get more horrible and shitty than they were at the precise moment.


	10. Testing The New Family Member

“So, have any of you seen Brian?” Michael asked.  
  
“He’s with Justin,” Emmett said. “They decided to stay longer in New York because they found Justin’s father.”  
  
“He must be having the time of his life,” Nicholas said.  
  
“Oh there they come,” Emmett said clapping his hands. “Baby!”  
  
“Hey Em,” Justin said and hugged him.  
  
“Did you have a great time with your father?” Patrick asked him.  
  
“Yeah right,” Justin said sitting next to his friend.   
  
“Oh my god,” Emmett gasped as he looked at Brian and Justin. “What happened to you two?”  
  
“It’s a long story,” Brian told them getting a chair to sit next to Justin.  
  
“Well?” Nicholas asked happy that Justin had sat next to Patrick who had to pull closer to him.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Brian said.  
  
“But what the fuck happened?” Michael asked. “You look horrible, Brian.”  
  
“We haven’t gotten much sleep,” Justin explained. It was true that the week they were held hostage with Justin’s father they barely slept. They were thinking the worst thoughts and stayed awake most of the night.  
  
“Why not?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Let’s just say that Justin’s father being alive was...a surprise to us. A really big one,” Brian looked towards Debbie. “Debbie, some food.”  
  
“I’m coming,” Debbie shouted at him.  
  
“But I thought you would be happy,” Patrick muttered.  
  
“I am,” Justin sighed. “It’s okay. The drive home was exhausting.”  
  
“He didn’t like the two of you being together?” Nicholas asked.  
  
“Oh no,” Brian said. “He asked me if I loved Justin and since I said yes he let me live and welcomed me into the family.”  
  
“You didn’t say that because you were scared did you?” Justin asked a bit worried.  
  
Brian kissed him on the temple. “I didn’t say it because he had a gun and could have killed me if I said no,” he muttered to the blond.  
  
Justin smiled happy to hear those words from the brunet’s lips. He knew that Brian wouldn’t lie to him.  
  
“Do you want something to eat?” Debbie asked seeing their appearance. “What the fuck happened to you two?”  
  
“Please,” Justin told her. “I’m starving.”  
  
“Here,” Brian told him putting two bills of twenty on the table. “Bring him all that he asks for.”  
  
Justin ordered for him, for Brian, and like three other people. By the time that Brian was full the blond was still eating. Nicholas had left for an appointment he had with some very important people. Michael had stayed and asked a million questions. Emmett and Patrick had kept silent knowing that if Brian and Justin didn’t want to talk then they wouldn’t.  
  
“Are you almost done?” Brian asked drinking his coffee.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin told him.  
  
“I have to go to the bathroom,” Patrick announced and Justin got up to let him move.  
  
Brian took the chance to sit next to his blond. Emmett got up and followed Patrick.  
  
“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Michael asked. “I’m your best friend.”  
  
“We had a long trip, Mikey,” Brian said. “No big deal.”  
  
Justin looked at Brian and rolled his eyes. He took a sip of his juice and felt full. “I’m tired.”  
  
Brian chuckled. “Yeah, I could use a bed.”  
  
“Are you coming to Babylon tonight, Brian?” Michael asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Brian answered honestly.  
  
“Can I have your keys to the loft?” Brian asked.  
  
“What?” Michael asked outraged.  
  
“I lost mine,” Brian told him. “So?”  
  
“Okay,” Michael reached for his keychain and took out the key that belonged to Brian.  
  
Justin cleaned his face and watched as Patrick and Emmett walked back towards them. He was sure that they were talking about him and Brian.  
  
“So what do you think?” Emmett asked as he got out of the bathroom with Patrick.  
  
“I think that you should stop following me,” Patrick said teasing his friend.  
  
Emmett grabbed Patrick by the arm and stopped him as he saw Brian and Justin getting up from the booth. “They look happy aside from everything that happened to them.”  
  
“Yeah but I still say that something horrible must have happened to them,” Patrick said and resumed walking back to the booth. “You guys leaving?”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin stretched. “I’m tired.”  
  
“Me too,” Brian threw an arm around his blond. “I’ll see you guys later.”  
  
“Bye,” Patrick muttered.  
  
Brian and Justin left to go home. When they got home they punched the code and Justin went inside the building. Brian looked at the car that had followed them. He knew they were there, Craig had sent them to protect Justin. Brian walked over to them and the guy in the passenger side rolled down his window.  
  
“Here is the key you wanted,” Brian told them.  
  
“Good,” he smiled. “I’m Gio and this is Alvin.”  
  
Brian nodded as he looked at the two men. “I’m going inside with Justin.”  
  
“I love this bed,” Justin said when he heard Brian sliding the door of the loft closed.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian agreed as he walked over to the bedroom as he stripped. He got in the bed and threw his arm around Justin to secure the blond close to his body.  
  
“I am going to close my eyes…” Justin muttered.  
  
Brian nodded not really caring one way or the other. He was going to close his eyes and he was going to sleep. Brian was emotionally and physically exhausted.   
  
“Then...” Justin mumbled.  
  
“Huh?” Brian just wanted to sleep and forget everything.  
  
“We can,” Justin sighed, “fuck.”  
  
Brian smiled briefly not bothering to open his eyes. He kissed Justin not sure where on his face and fell asleep. They were safe in each other arms now.  
  
***  
  
Justin opened the door to find Marcus and his father there. “What are you guys doing here?”  
  
“Can we come in?” Craig asked.  
  
Justin nodded slowly. “What’s going on, dad?”  
  
“Not much,” Craig told him. “I wanted to see where you two live.”  
  
“I don’t live here, dad,” Justin let him know. “I only stay a few days out of the week.”  
  
“I know,” Craig told him turning around.   
  
“Of course you do,” Justin said.   
  
“I thought you would like to have dinner with me,” Craig told him.  
  
“I would have to check with Brian,” Justin said.  
  
“He’s going to be busy,” Craig replied.   
  
Justin frowned and then the loft’s phone started ringing. Justin went over to it and picked it up. “Hello?”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said. “I’m going to be late coming home.”  
  
“Did something happen?” Justin asked scared.  
  
“No,” Brian assured him. “I just have a shit load of work. Have a good time with your father?”  
  
“How do you know?” Justin asked.  
  
“He called me,” Brian said. “He invited me to dinner but I can’t. Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Justin assured him. “I’m going to go but I will be back soon. I’ll bring you something.”  
  
“That’s okay,” Brian told him. “Alvin brought me some food.”  
  
“He did?” Justin asked as he turned his back on his father and walked to the bedroom. “Are you really busy?”  
  
Brian smirked. “Yes, sunshine.”  
  
Justin thought that maybe his father was telling Brian to stay away. “Okay.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m okay,” the brunet assured him.  
  
“Later,” Justin told him.  
  
“Definitely later,” Brian muttered huskily over the phone.  
  
Justin felt his cock stirring. He hung up and smiled. “I’ll be there in a second, dad!”  
  
“Fine,” Craig said as he finished looking around the loft. He turned to Marcus. “Go get the car.”  
  
Marcus nodded.  
  
When Justin was ready they left. They went into a restaurant that Justin had never been too. It was nice and very private. They got a table for two. Marcus and Gio went inside as well and got a table next to them.  
  
“Are they always going to be following us?” Justin asked.  
  
“Do you mind it that much?” Craig asked. “I can tell them to wait outside.”  
  
“No,” Justin said quickly. “They have to eat too, I guess.”  
  
The waiter came and they placed their orders. Justin was feeling a bit uncomfortable with his father. He was staring into the face of an unknown man. The man he thought he knew years back wasn’t the same; not anymore. Justin had shattered when he learned the truth about his father.  
  
“So, I really want to talk to you,” Craig told him as he tasted the wine. He nodded at the waiter.   
  
“What about?” Justin asked.  
  
“Brian,” Craig told him.  
  
“Oh,” Justin whispered. “Dad, you are not going to do anything to him are you?”  
  
“No,” Craig replied. “Not yet.”  
  
“Dad!” Justin yelled. A few people looked at them with concern.  
  
“Lower your voice,” Craig told him.  
  
Justin felt his heart beating faster. He would die if something were to happen to his man. He looked down at the table as his hands gripped his own thighs.   
  
“Justin,” Craig said. “Brian is okay for the moment. Alvin is with him. There is something that I want to ask you.”  
  
“What’s that?” Justin furrowed his brows.  
  
“It’s about Brian,” Craig said.  
  
Justin nodded. He already knew that.  
  
“I don’t want you to be with him...” Craig was cut off by his son.  
  
“I don’t want to hear this dad,” Justin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How many times are we going to go over this?” Then he understood what his father was saying and he wanted to die. “Oh my god,” he whispered. “You are going to kill him if I don’t leave him.”  
  
“No, hear me out first,” Craig looked at his son. “I don’t want you to be with him because you think you owe him something. I can get rid of him.”  
  
Justin sighed with relief. “It’s not that. Jesus dad, don’t talk to me like that.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Craig asked. “He’s older and...I don’t know. I just don’t want anyone taking advantage of you.”  
  
Justin was relieved to hear his father’s concern for his welfare. His father did love him but he didn’t understand him or the love he had for Brian. Justin was scared that his father would kill Brian. “I really love him, dad. And he loves me too, we need each other.”  
  
Craig nodded. “Good. I wouldn’t want to have to beat his ass, does that sound better?”  
  
“It’s an improvement,” Justin assured him.  
  
Craig smiled feeling very accomplish with their conversation. It didn’t mean he would stop keeping a close eye on the brunet. Their food arrived and they talked about one another. Justin was surprised of all the new things he was learning. He wanted it all to be a dream or at least not hear about them but he couldn’t stop asking questions.  
  
Craig felt like he was meeting his kid for the first time. There were so many things about Justin’s life that he didn’t know but he was trying his best to learn. He was happy to hear that Justin had agreed to go see his sister. His little angel would be happy to see her brother. He was happy that he had his family with him again, at least the members that mattered to him.  
  
***  
  
Brian was taking a sip of his morning coffee when there was knock on the door and Cynthia rushed inside. He frowned and arched a brow signaling that he wanted to know what was with her.  
  
“I was in my office when Millie came over to me. There is a man outside that wants to talk with you,” Cynthia informed him. “I told him that you were busy but he said that you would see him.”  
  
“Who is it?” Brian asked.  
  
“He said his name was Craig, but he didn’t say anything else,” Cynthia told him. “I told him that we could pencil him in for later and he kind of threatened me.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked taken aback.  
  
“He told me that you better want to see him or it was my funeral,” Cynthia said.  
  
“Jesus,” Brian said getting mad. He wasn’t going to let the man come into his life and start threatening people. “That’s Justin’s father. Tell him to come in.”  
  
“That’s your father-in-law,” Cynthia said and her attitude changed. “What did you do to Justin?”  
  
“What?” Brian asked taken aback.  
  
“Why would he be so mean?” Cynthia asked. “I mean he wasn’t actually mean, just scary.”  
  
“I didn’t do shit to Justin,” Brian spat out. “Get out of my office and tell him to come in. And stop calling him my father-in-law or I will fucking strangle you.”  
  
“Jesus,” Cynthia said. “What’s with everyone and the killing threats,” she muttered and went back to the reception to bring Craig to Brian’s office.  
  
“Brian,” Craig said once he was inside the office.   
  
“You could have called before you decided to come here today,” Brian told him. “And could you refrain from threatening my staff?”  
  
Craig smirked. “I was only playing. She’s a lovely lady.”  
  
Brian stared at Craig. “So, how can I help you?”  
  
“I thought we could talk business,” Craig said.  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think our businesses have anything in common.”  
  
“I think we can help each other a lot,” Craig told him.  
  
Brian wanted to fucking jump the desk and choke the man. He kept calm and tried to find a polite way of turning Craig down without offending him. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
  
“Why not, Brian?” Craig asked. “We are practically family now.”  
  
Brian was fuming. He stared away not sure of what to say. He didn’t have a solution for his current dilemma. He had never been in this type of situation in all the years he had been in advertisement.  
  
“Brian,” Craig muttered.  
  
Brian looked up at Craig.   
  
“I’m going to give you an out,” Craig said. “You can have your life back.”  
  
Brian arched a brow. “What?”  
  
“Yeah,” Craig told him. “I’ll tell my guys to leave you alone and you can have all the control in your company.”  
  
“What’s the catch?” Brian asked.  
  
Craig grinned. “You are very smart man, you do the math.”  
  
Brian swallowed hard. “You want me to stop seeing Justin.”  
  
“You got it,” Craig told him.  
  
Brian took a deep breath. He didn’t even have to think about it. He would choose Justin over anything he had. But it did hurt that after all he had overcome and fought to run his own company now Craig was walking in and demanding to have part of it.   
  
“Brian, I’m waiting for your answer,” Craig told him.  
  
“Fine,” Brian said. “You win.”  
  
Craig was disappointed. He had been testing Brian to see what the man would do. He knew then that this wasn’t the man for his son.  
  
“You can take it all and do whatever the fuck you want with it,” Brian hissed as he got up. “Paint it pink for all I care.”  
  
Craig frowned and realized that he had been mistaken. Brian was accepting to give him part of the business. He smiled at the man who was pacing like a wild animal in a cage.  
  
“If you want to use my company for whatever the fuck so I can prove to you that I really love Justin then fine. Do it,” Brian hissed.  
  
Craig smiled from ear to ear. “I knew I could count on you. I’ll send you my accountant.”  
  
Brian sighed. He didn’t know what the fuck he was going to do with Ted.  
  
“What?” Craig asked.  
  
“My accountant is a friend,” Brian told him. “I can’t fire him.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Craig said. “Let him do his job. My guy will know what to do.”  
  
Brian sighed and nodded. He went and sat back down. Craig got up and leaned closer to Brian.  
  
“You are a very lucky man,” Craig whispered. “Don’t screw it up with Justin.”  
  
Brian stared at Craig directly into his eyes. He still felt like kicking the man’s ass. He watched Justin’s father leave the office and he dropped his head on the desk. “Fucking A,” he spat out.  
  
***  
  
Justin crossed his arms. “I just thought it would be okay.”  
  
“You have two criminals sitting in our living room and drinking our fucking coffee,” Brian gritted through his teeth trying to be as quiet as possible. “How is that okay?”  
  
Justin shrugged slowly. He looked at the floor and felt bad that he was making Brian so mad. “I was talking to Gio and he seemed like a pretty good guy.”  
  
Brian rubbed his face. “Justin, he kills people for a living,” he muttered.  
  
Justin bit his lower lip. “They are protecting us. Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I have ruined your fucking life.”  
  
Brian pulled Justin to him. He shook his head. “You haven’t.”  
  
Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist. “Let’s go out of town for a while.”  
  
“Where?” Brian asked.  
  
“I have a few days off from school,” Justin told him. “I thought we could spend that time together.”  
  
Brian thought it would be a good idea. “Okay.”  
  
“Great,” Justin smiled from ear to ear. “We can go see my sister. I really want to see her.”  
  
Brian nodded. “Look, I have to go to the office.”  
  
Justin pulled away. “Okay. I am hungry. I am going to order something. Do you want anything specific?”  
  
“Not really,” Brian said.  
  
“Can they stay or do you want me to tell them to leave?” Justin asked hoping Brian wouldn’t get mad again.  
  
“They’re here already,” Brian pointed out. “I’ll see you later.”  
  
“Where are we going?” Alvin asked as soon as Brian neared the door.  
  
“I’m going to my office,” Brian informed him. “Me.”  
  
“I’ll go with you,” Alvin replied.  
  
Brian looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded. Brian got in his Jeep and drove to work. He entered Kinnetic and went to his office. He picked up some papers he needed and checked a few files that Cynthia had left for him. When he was done he walked out and got in the Jeep.  
  
He drove to Lindsay and Melanie’s house. Brian hadn’t seen Alvin and he was okay with that. He didn’t like someone following him around. He fucking hated every minute of it.  
  
“Brian,” Melanie said dryly. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I came to talk to you two,” Brian told them.  
  
“Hey,” Lindsay went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Sure,” Brian answered. “Where is Gus?”  
  
“He is with Debbie,” Lindsay informed him.   
  
“What did you want to talk about?” Melanie asked.  
  
“I want to take Gus for the weekend,” Brian told them.  
  
“We have plans,” Melanie replied. “Sorry.”  
  
“Did you want to do something with him?” Lindsay asked. “Maybe the other weekend you can.”  
  
“Too bad,” Brian told him. “I said I was taking him on the weekend.”  
  
Lindsay bit her lower lip. “Brian, we are going to go see my parents.”  
  
“Those fucking bastards,” Brian spat out. “What the hell for?”  
  
“Fuck if I know,” Melanie said.  
  
“Mel,” Lindsay said. “They want to see us.”  
  
“They want to see Gus,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“He’s right about that,” Melanie piped up. She rolled her eyes when Brian looked at her and grinned.  
  
“It’s not true,” Lindsay said.  
  
“Well then, it’s settled,” Brian said, “since they want to see you two then Gus can stay with me.”  
  
Melanie nodded slowly. She wanted Lindsay to see that Brian was right. It wouldn’t kill them if Brian spent some time with Gus. “Don’t make a habit of it, Brian,” Melanie told him.  
  
“I only want to spend some time with my son,” Brian told her.  
  
Lindsay smiled at him. “I like the sound of that.”  
  
Brian nodded and got up as he said, “then it’s settled.”  
  
“I’ll walk with you to the door,” Lindsay told him.  
  
Once Brian was outside he walked to the Jeep. He looked around discreetly and found Alvin sitting in his car a few feet away. He got in the Jeep and sighed. He was tired of the whole thing but there wasn’t a thing he could do. He was going to talk with Alvin and tell him to keep his distance. He didn’t want his family coming into contact with Craig or his men.

 

**End Notes:** The chapter has been beta’d now. I want to thank Kami for letting me bother her with my tons of question. Thanks for the help Lala.


	11. One Of The Boys

Justin looked at Gus and stopped drawing. “Brian,” he whispered. “I think he’s waking up.”

Brian got up from his seat and checked on Gus. He caressed the boy’s back and hoped that he would go back to sleep. He wanted to have time to think about everything that was going on.

“Daddy,” Gus said in a drowsy voice.

“Go back to sleep Gus,” Brian muttered and kept on caressing Gus’s back.

“He’s a great kid,” Craig said.

Brian looked at the man and nodded.

“Can I get you anything Mr. Kinney?” Sarah, the flight attendant, asked.

“No,” Brian told her. “I’m okay, thank you.”

“Do you like this jet?” Craig asked him.

Brian looked at Craig and nodded.

“It’s yours,” Craig told him.

“What?” Brian asked taken aback.

“Yes,” Craig said. “For you and Justin.”

Justin who had gone back to sketching the sleeping Gus looked up at Brian. He shrugged and went back to sketching.

“And how the fucks do I have the money to buy one of these?” Brian asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Craig told him. “I’ll take care of it.”

Brian sighed and got up. He walked to the restroom and went inside. He locked the door and washed his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and tried to think of something else other than chocking Craig Taylor. The man could be so infuriating.

“Brian,” Justin said as he knocked on the door.

Brian opened the door and stared at Justin.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked. “I’m so sorry that you’re uncomfortable. I told him we couldn’t take it and he said that it was okay. He told us we could use it whenever we wanted.”

Brian shook his head. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Justin.”

“What do you mean?” Justin asked. “You didn’t want to come?”

“It’s not that,” Brian told him as he wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist. “I want to be with you. I’m just a bit skeptical of all of this.”

“Me too,” Justin admitted. “But, I love my father and I want to see my sister.”

Brian nodded and kissed the blond. “It’s going to be okay.”

Justin caressed Brian’s arms. “I really hope so.”

“Guys,” Gio said standing in front of them. “We’re about to land. Can you go back to your seats?”

“No problem,” Brian assured him.

They walked back to their seats and held hands as the plane landed.

“They’re waiting for us,” Alvin said as he looked out the window.

“Of course they are,” Craig said.

Marcus and Preston were the first ones out of the jet. Gio helped Justin with his art equipment and Alvin offered to take Gus but Brian refused. He picked up his son and carried him out. By then Craig was out making his way to the cars that were parked a few feet from them.

“Señor Taylor,” Pablo said. “Bienvenido,” the man welcomed his boss.

“Gracias,” Craig replied. “Can you take our things to the car?”

“Como no, señor,” Pablo said as he turned to look at two teenagers. “Vamos, vamos, a trabajar,” he send them to pick up the luggage.

“Where the fuck are we, Justin?” Brian asked him as he walked along side his man.

“I have no clue,” Justin told him.

“Come on,” Gio said. “You’re going to like this place.”

Brian sighed and walked with Justin and his son behind everyone else until they got to the car. He hoped that they were safe wherever they were going.

***

“Justin!” Molly yelled and went down the stairs fast. She jumped into her brother’s arms and held him tight. “It’s really you! I couldn’t believe it when dad told me,” she said and started crying.

Justin held her tight as she wrapped her legs around him. His eyes watered a bit. “I’m here now.”

“I’m so happy!” Molly told him.

“Hi,” Gus said as he leaned closer to Molly and Justin while his father held him. “Don’t cry. Be happy.”

Molly pulled back and stared at Gus. She looked at him and smiled. “Who are you?”

“I’m Gus,” Gus told her as a matter of fact. “Don’t be sad.”

“I’m not sad,” Molly assured him and dropped her legs.

Justin put her on the floor. “This is Gus and Brian.”

“Who are they?” Molly asked.

“Brian is my boyfriend and this is his son,” Justin explained.

“You’re gay, Justin?” Molly asked.

Justin nodded and wondered what his sister would think. “Does that bother you?”

Molly shrugged. “I don’t know, should it?”

Justin smiled. “I hope not.”

“I think he’s hot,” Molly informed them as she looked at Brian.

Brian smiled at her. “You’re not bad yourself.”

“Tone it down Brian,” Craig said coming into the foyer. “You already charmed the pants off one of my kids.”

Justin laughed.

“Are you guys’ hungry?” Craig asked.

Molly was now standing next to her father and wrapping her arms around his waist. She missed him each time he left her alone. She hated every bit of her new life when her family wasn’t around.

“I’m hungry,” Gus informed them.

Justin laughed and picked up the boy. “We could eat.”

“Good,” Craig said. “Food is ready. Follow me.”

They went to the dinning room and sat at the table. Brian, Justin and Gus were treated to a feast. They ate things they had never heard or seen before, but enjoyed it very much. Afterwards they were shown to their bedroom. Gus got a separate room and he was very excited about it. They relaxed for a while and then went back down where Craig was with Molly in the patio.

“This is so beautiful,” Justin said. “Where are we exactly?”

“Puerto Rico,” Molly told him. “I love it!”

Justin smiled. “I think I do too.”

Brian sat down and watched Gus who had immediately walked to a table that had a bowl with lot of fruits.

“What’s it’s this daddy?”

“I have no idea Gus, put it back,” Brian told him.

Craig smiled and got up. “It’s called a guayaba. But this one is not ready to be eaten yet.”

“Gubaba,” Gus pronounced.

“Don’t worry Gus, you will learn to say it one day,” Molly told him.

“They make guava juice with it,” Craig told him.

“Oh,” Gus said.

Justin smiled at Brian. “That’s your favorite juice.”

“And this?” Gus asked taking a fruit that was green. It looked pretty much like a mango but it was a bit bigger and it had spikes.

“Careful, Gus,” Brian said worried.

“They aren’t sharp,” Craig said. “This is called guanabana.”

“Gubanana,” Gus repeated the best he could.

“Do you want some?” Craig asked. “It’s really good.”

“But is green,” Gus pointed out.

“It’s supposed to be that way,” Craig told him taking out a knife.

Gus watched as Craig cut it and then gave him a piece. The fruit was white inside with big black seeds in it. He pouted as he stared at it and slowly his tongue came out to lick it. He smiled and took a bite. “I want more.”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” Brian told him. “And eat that one first.”

“For you daddy!” Gus informed him.

Craig gave them all a piece and went back to sitting in his spot. They enjoyed the fruit and the company. They talked for a while about the island before they talked about the things they could do. Gus kept sitting next to Molly and smiling nonstop at her. Their talk focused mainly on Molly and later on to Justin. The family was happy to catch up with each others’ lives.

“I think we’re going to turn in for the night,” Brian told him. “It’s been a long trip.”

Justin looked at Brian and nodded. He got up and took Gus’s hand.

“We’re going out tomorrow,” Craig told them before they could leave.

“Where we going?” Gus asked.

“We’re going to go horse back riding,” Molly announced.

“I want to go now,” Gus told her.

“Now it is too dark and it’s time to rest,” Brian told him.

“I’m not tired,” Gus complained.

“Can I stay with him?” Molly asked. “Please,” she begged.

Justin and Brian looked at each other. Their plans were to return to their room and try to make Gus fall asleep so they could have some time alone.

“I guess,” Brian said slowly. “What are you going to do?”

Craig got up as well.

“We can watch movies,” Molly told him. “Is that okay, Gus?”

“I like you,” Gus told her as he walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and smiled. “I want to watch movies with Molly.”

“Okay, Romeo,” Brian said.

“Don’t worry,” Craig told them. “Maria is going to keep an eye on them. You two can go and rest,” he smirked and left.

Justin turned a bit red.

“Come on,” Brian said grabbing the blond by the hand and going to their bedroom.

Justin locked their door once they were inside. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck. “That wasn’t so bad.”

Brian’s fingers wrapped around Justin’s hair, “I guess not,” he muttered. Then he started kissing Justin’s neck.

“Bri,” Justin moaned with pleasure.

“Do you want to make our day even better?” Brian asked.

Justin’s gigantic smile was the answer. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist and pulled him up before he carried him to bed. They definitely made their day and night much better.

***

Patrick was working on a project when there was a knock on the door. He ignored it and kept on working. He had fallen behind with his school work and thank god his professors were considerate enough to allow him more time to finish. There was another knock and Patrick turned to glare at the door.

“I know you’re there,” Nicholas muffled voice was heard.

Patrick rolled his eyes and got up. He went to open the door and put a hand on his hips as he stared at the man. “How pray tell did you know I was here?”

Nicholas grinned. “I was going out on a limb. Aren’t I lucky?” He asked as he went inside.

“I didn’t say you could come in,” Patrick informed him with a grin as he closed the door.

Nicholas laughed. “So what are you doing?”

“Homework,” Patrick replied. “I have a lot of catching up to do.”

“I see,” Nicholas told him. “So, I’m bothering you,” he stated.

“Not really,” Patrick whispered. “I mean, I needed to take a break.”

“Want to go out and eat?” Nicholas asked him.

“Not that long of a break,” Patrick said and laughed.

Nicholas sat down. “Offer me something to drink.”

“What do you want?” Patrick asked frowning.

“I don’t want anything. It’s just the polite thing to do,” Nicholas grinned.

Patrick smiled from ear to ear. “You make me smile.”

“Good thing,” Nicholas replied. “I would feel incompetent if I didn’t.”

Patrick sat down to next to Nicholas not sure what to say next.

“So,” Nicholas muttered.

Patrick looked at him and smiled nervously. He bit his lower lip trying to think of something.

“Don’t do that,” Nicholas told him.

“What?” Patrick asked confused.

“That thing with you lip,” Nicholas told him.

“Why not?” Patrick asked knowing the answer but still he asked.

Nicholas leaned closer the palm of his hand reaching the side of Patrick’s face. “You look so naïve. It makes me horny.”

“Okay,” Patrick said a little too loudly and got up.

“I’m sorry,” Nicholas said and then shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

“I have to go back to my work,” Patrick told him and started to crack his fingers.

Nicholas got up and shook his head. “I came here to take you with me.”

“What?” Patrick asked. “Where?”

“Anywhere you want,” Nicholas informed him with a mischievous grin.

“I don’t know about this,” Patrick replied.

“Come on. It’s Friday,” Nicholas pointed out. “I’ll bring you back by Monday.”

“I can’t,” Patrick told him. “I have homework.”

“You keep saying that but it’s not working. You’ll have to come with a better excuse,” Nicholas suggested.

Patrick narrowed his eyes at him. “Look...”

“Bring it with you,” Nicholas said cutting him short. “Ronny will do it,” Nicholas assured him.

“Who the hell is Ronny?” Patrick asked.

“He’s my chauffer,” Nicholas said. “He’s very smart. He was in the navy before. He also is my pilot and kind of my bodyguard.”

“Wow,” Patrick said. “Where can I get a Ronny?”

Nicholas laughed. “I’ll give him to you if you come with me.”

“I don’t want Ronny,” Patrick told him and laughed.

“Fine I’ll keep him,” Nicholas said. “Come with me? Please?”

Patrick’s resolved vanished looking at Nicholas. He couldn’t say no to the man. “Okay, I’ll go with you. But I have to be back by Monday.”

Nicholas could have jumped up and down with excitement but he opted to keep his cool.

***

Brian was in the living room using his laptop. He had spent two days doing all kinds of stuff with Justin, Gus, Molly and even Craig. He wanted to see what was going on with his business before he returned Monday morning straight to the office.

“Brian,” Justin said entering the living room with Molly and Gus behind. “Molly’s friend has a birthday party going on and I’m taking Gus with us. Do you want to come?”

Brian was terrified of the idea of spending time with a bunch of teenage girls.

“We have plans,” Craig said coming into the room. “Why don’t you three go and have a good time?”

“Okay,” Justin said as he bent down to give Brian a quick kiss.

Molly smiled and kissed Brian on the cheek. Gus giggled and put his head up with his lips puckered. Brian smiled and leaned down so his kid could kiss him too.

“Bye daddy!” Gus said and marched behind Molly.

“Thank you,” Brian said as he looked at Craig.

“No problem,” Craig said as he walked to the bar. He served himself a drink and one for Brian. He walked over to Brian and gave it to him.

“Thanks,” Brian told him and closed the laptop even though he had left it on.

“So,” Craig said. “Do you know how to play poker?”

Brian nodded slowly. “I had an uncle who taught me to play.”

“Come on then,” Craig told him.

Brian followed him through the hall and then into a room which was filled with the cigarette and cigar scent. There were a few tables inside and a woman walking around bringing food and drinks for the men playing. Brian sat down in a table with Craig. Gio and two other men he had never met were also there.

“Guys,” Craig said. “This is Brian. Brian that’s John and that’s Quique.”

Brian nodded and they started playing. Some time later he was happy that he was doing so well. He had won some money and could keep up with them.

“Well, Gio,” John said with a cheeky smile. “What is it going to be?”

Gio dropped the cards on the table and shook his head.

“Pussy,” John told him.

Craig smirked and looked at Quique who was frowning.

“Honey,” Manuela said as she leaned over really close to Brian. “Is there anything you want?”

Brian shook his head. “I’m okay, thanks.”

“Are you sure?” Manuela asked as her hand caressed Brian’s chest.

Brian took her hand and pushed it away. “I’m positive.”

“Stop it Manuela,” Craig told her. “Brian’s with my son.”

“So this is the man that little Justin has fallen for,” Manuela said smiling. “Esta bien guapo el contrayao. De donde carajo Justin lo saco?” She was saying that Brian was very handsome and asked where Justin had found him.

Craig and the people at the table laughed.

“She knows Justin,” Brian said not understand their conversation. Justin had sworn to him that he didn’t know anything about his father’s business.

“When he was about this tall,” Manuela told him and did a gesture with her hand to show Brian. “Un carajito de nene,” she said when he was nothing but a toddler at the time.

“Justin was two when he came here,” Craig told him. “He doesn’t remember it. Jennifer was really mad. She said she never wanted to come here and that her son wouldn’t be exposed to this kind of life.”

Brian nodded and looked at Manuela. He gave her a brief smile before he went back to the game at hand.

“So,” John said. “Make your move.”

“I’m thinking,” Brian told him.

“Come on you faggot. Are you scared?” John asked and laughed.

Brian glared at the man but was as surprised as everyone else when Craig got up and threw his glass on the floor.

“What the fuck is your problem, John?” Craig asked as he grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him up. “You’re going to show Brian some respect!”

“I’m sorry boss,” John told him.

Craig pushed John on the floor. “Brian is as much man as any of us, aren’t you Brian?”

Brian didn’t answer or move. He was truly shocked.

“Miguel!” Craig yelled.

“Señor,” Miguel said stepping to the front.

“Go set the ring,” Craig ordered.

“Yes, señor,” Miguel answered with an accent before he left to follow orders.

Brian frowned and got up from his chair. He walked over to Craig and crossed his arms. “What are we doing?”

“You’re going to kick his ass,” Craig informed him. “Show him a lesson.”

“Fuck,” Brian said and looked as everyone was getting up forgetting what they had been doing. Brian realized that they were expecting to see him fight. “Fucking A.”

***

Molly smiled and covered the six year old. “He’s so beautiful, Justin.”

“I know,” Justin told her.

Molly yawned. “I think I should go to bed too.”

“Right,” Justin told her.

“Did you have fun?” Molly asked as they exited Gus’s room.

“Yeah,” Justin told her sincerely. “It was like nothing I have ever seen and people were so freaking nice. There was this lady that kept talking a mile per minute and I have no fucking idea what she was saying but she kept smiling at me and it was okay, you know.”

“They’re really nice,” Molly told him. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to find, Brian,” Justin told her.

“Goodnight,” Molly called out before she went to her room.

Justin went down the stairs and then to the living room. He sighed when he didn’t find the man there. They had been gone for almost four hours. Brian was probably with his father, but where the hell was his father.

“Perdón, no sabia que estaba usted aquí,” the teenager said she didn’t know that Justin was there. “Lo dejo,” she offered to leave.

“No, wait,” Justin told her. “Uh, do you know where my father is?”

Laura looked at him and frowned. She was new at the house and still was learning English. She had no idea what the hell he wanted.

“You have no idea what I just said, do you?” Justin asked.

“Sorry,” Laura said quickly. “Sorry.”

“No, no,” Justin told her. “It’s okay. Mr. Craig?”

“Ah,” Laura said. “Si, yo se donde el esta. Quieres ir allá?” Laura told him that she knew where her boss was and asked him if he wanted her to take him there. Then she remembered he couldn’t understand her. “Ven conmigo,” she wanted him to go with her.

“Ben?” Justin asked.

“Ven,” Laura repeated.

“Ben,” Justin said the name not sure what she was telling him.

“Ven,” Laura waved her hand at him so he would follow her.

“Oh,” Justin said. “You want me to come with you.”

Laura didn’t know what he said but she started walking to where Mr. Craig was. They walked down the hall and entered the room where Brian had been. Then they went to another door and she pointed. “Ellos están ahí dentro y están peleando. Se formo la grande porque el señor John le dijo algo al señor Kinney. Tu papa se enfureció y los puso a pelear,” she whispered to him, telling him everything that had happened before with John and Brian and how Craig put them to fight.

Justin definitely needed to learn Spanish. He went inside and his eyes almost bulged out when he saw Brian and some guy in the ring boxing.

Craig was silent as he watched the whole thing. He was happy to see John getting his ass beat. He didn’t like the man much because he never thought things through. He would have gotten rid of him a long time ago but it was hard finding loyal people.

“Dad? What the fuck is going on?” Justin asked when he stood next to his father.”

“Not now, Justin,” Craig told him.

“Not now,” Justin repeated not believing what he was seeing. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Yes!” Alvin yelled when John fell back in the ring.

John looked up at Brian and got up slowly. He was staring daggers at them man. Alvin got in the ring and hit Brian on the arm but not too hard.

“You showed him,” Alvin said. “You are one of the boys now, Brian.”

Brian laughed despite the pain he was feeling. He watched as John got out of the ring and left as quickly as possible.

“He will get over it,” Alvin informed the brunet.

“He’s not going to kill me in my sleep is he?” Brian asked.

Alvin roared with laugher.

“Brain!” Justin hissed as he stepped inside the ring.

“Fuck,” Brian said.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Justin asked.

Brian got out of the ring and Justin followed.

“Take these things off of me,” Brian instructed him.

“I leave you alone for a few hours and this is what you do,” Justin hissed. “Something could have happened to you!”

“But it didn’t,” Brian snapped back.

Justin stared at Brian. The man was bleeding a bit just above his left eye, but otherwise he looked fine. Justin sighed and started helping Brian.

“That was something,” Craig said patting Brian in the back. “You made me proud.”

Brian smiled at the man and nodded. Then he and Justin went to their bedroom.

“You need a shower,” Justin told him as he took Brian’s shirt off.

“That was something,” Brian told him. “I was pumped with adrenaline. I pictured it was Jack and let it all out.”

Justin sighed. “That’s just great Brian. What if that guy had...”

Brian grabbed Justin by the shoulders and pushed him back in the bed. His mouth quickly covered Justin’s. He managed to get them naked in a flash. He prepared Justin as best as he could before he was fucking the blond.

“Oh,” Justin moaned as Brian fucked him.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hands and pinned them up with one hand. His free hand moved to Justin’s chest where he started pinching Justin’s nipples. They were covered in sweat as they moved against each other. They were feeling the room with moans and groans.

Brian licked Justin’s neck tasting the sweaty skin. Justin’s skin was salty and Brian wanted more and more. Brian let go of the blond’s hands so he could grab the smaller man’s hips. He buried his fingers knowing he was going to leave bruises.

“Brian,” Justin shouted as he felt his toes curling.

Brian licked one of Justin’s nipples before he started sucking on it. He knew that his boy was close to cumming. His teeth scrapped the blond’s erect nipple making Justin shake with pleasure.

“Oh,” Justin moaned. He still wasn’t sure what had happened. Brian had never fucked him like that, so animalistic. Justin was quickly losing all kind of control. Brian’s hand grabbed Justin’s chin and he pulled the blond’s head up. Then he attacked Justin’s neck once again. He sucked on Justin’s collarbone and didn’t stop until Justin screamed. He bit Justin’s chin and Justin gasped feeling the ticklish sensation overpower him.

“Ah,” Justin yelled. “Brian!”

Brian’s hips rammed into him. He put a hand over Justin’s mouth. He didn’t want anyone interrupting them. Then his pace really got out of control. He wanted to feel himself cumming inside the tight deep tunnel. He felt Justin’s thrashing under him and then the blond’s cum hit his chest. Brian was soon to follow.

They took a few minutes to control their breathing before Brian was all over his man once again. He kept fucking the blond the rest of the night and by the time it was over Justin didn’t have the strength to argue about anything anymore.


	12. Trying

Nicholas waved his hand to dismiss the man attending to them. “You like this right?”

Patrick nodded as he ate his food. “This is so fucking great.”

Nicholas was happy to hear it.

“I can’t believe these last couple of days,” Patrick confessed. “It’s been like a dream.”

“I’m glad that you’re happy,” Nicholas told him. “I have something for you.”

“You do?” Patrick asked frowning.

Nicholas reached inside his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

“What’s this?” Patrick asked.

“Open it,” Nicholas told him. “Go ahead.”

Patrick grabbed the box and opened it. He was impressed to see the bracelet. It was exquisite and he wished he could accept it. He closed the box and pushed it back towards Nicholas. “I can’t take it.”

“What?” Nicholas was taken aback. “Why the fuck not?”

“I just can’t, okay,” Patrick told him. He reached for his wine and took a big gulp. “Are you mad?”

Nicholas sighed and got up. He went to the front of the yacht. Patrick sighed and got up. He took a few steps to go follow the man but stopped himself. He wanted to slap Nicholas for picking this time to be so sensitive. He went back to the table before he followed Nicholas.

“I want to be alone,” Nicholas said when he heard someone walking to him. “I said...” He stopped yelling when he saw that it was Patrick. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Patrick told him. “Look,” he lifted his hand and showed Nicholas that he was wearing the bracelet.

Nicholas sighed and walked over to him. “Don’t do that. Take if off.”

“Uh!” Patrick growled and slapped Nicholas on the arm. “I can’t win with you! Can you fucking make up your mind?”

Nicholas stared at the man. “I already made up my mind.”

“So you want it back?” Patrick asked.

“You don’t get it do you?” Nicholas asked.

“What?” Patrick asked. “That you’re totally insane?”

Nicholas took a step forward and Patrick took two backwards.

“Are you going to kill me?” Patrick asked.

“I should throw you overboard,” Nicholas said.

“Oh god, tell me you’re not serious,” Patrick shrieked.

Nicholas grabbed Patrick by the waist and pulled him close. “Let me explain it to you. I want you. I want to make you happy. I want to always see a smile on your face. Is that so hard to understand?”

Patrick opened his mouth to say something but Nicholas kissed him. He felt dizzy and his knees shook. He was glad that Nicholas had been holding him. Nicholas pulled back feeling guilty. He had no right to tell Patrick all those things and expect to get his way.

“Wow,” Patrick said. “That...well, that was...wow.”

“You want to be with me,” Nicholas muttered hopefully.

Patrick closed his eyes. “I don’t know if I can be what you want me to be,” Patrick whispered.

“Let’s see what happens,” Nicholas muttered.

Patrick opened his eyes when Nicholas breath hit his face. His cock reacted immediately.

“God,” Nicholas was mad with lust. The man in front of him could make him turn into gelatin. He pulled him by the neck and kissed him hard. His hands reached for Patrick’s butt but the blond stopped him.

“I can’t,” Patrick muttered. “I’m not ready for that.”

“Okay,” Nicholas told him. “I can wait.”

“How long would you wait?” Patrick asked.

“Well, I’ll ask you tomorrow if you’re ready,” Nicholas said grinning.

Patrick didn’t find it funny at all.

“Then tomorrow if you’re not ready I’ll ask you the next day and if the next day you’re not ready I’ll ask you the day after that,” Nicholas related. “If the day after that you still think it’s not going to happen I’ll wait until the next...”

“I get it!” Patrick told him. “You insane freak!”

“I don’t think anyone has called me an insane freak before,” Nicholas said.

Patrick smiled. “I have a lot of names that I’ve been working on just for little old you.”

Nicholas was so happy sharing the pointless banter with Patrick. “You think about me a lot, don’t you?”

Patrick laughed. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“But I’m so good at it,” Nicholas pointed out.

Patrick smiled from ear to ear.

“Can I kiss you now?” Nicholas asked.

“Sure, why not?” Patrick told him.

Nicholas wrapped his arms around the fair skin man and devoured his lips. They kissed for a long time until they were both rock hard.

“I wish we could stay longer,” Patrick said as he caressed Nicholas face.

“That can be arranged,” Nicholas assured him. He was trying to command his cock to go down.

“No,” Patrick smirked. “I have to go back.”

“Okay, fine,” Nicholas kissed him on the neck. He was a very happy man at the moment.

Patrick pulled away and grabbed Nicholas hand. “Walk me to my room.”

“Happy to,” Nicholas replied.

***

Brian was looking at Gus as the boy jumped up and down with glee. He still hadn’t returned Gus to his mothers because the boy was too happy and didn’t want to leave. He explained to Gus that he had to go back since he had work to finish. Gus was about to throw a major tantrum but fortunately Craig intervened. He promised to take good care of him but Brian had his reservations. Later when Craig and Gus had returned to his office Gus was very happy once again.

“And you know what else?” Gus asked.

Brian arched his brows. “What else?”

“I really like hanging out with Grandpa Craig!” Gus shouted and ran over to his father.

“See, there was nothing to fear I brought him back in one piece,” Craig told him.

Brian nodded slowly acutely aware of Craig’s dangerous lifestyle. The last thing Brian wanted was for Gus to get caught in the crossfire.

“Gus, why don’t you go tell Cynthia, all about it,” Craig told him.

“Okay,” Gus said. “Can I go daddy?”

“Sure, thing,” Brian told him.

Gus ran to the door yelling, “yay!”

“He has a lot of energy,” Craig pointed out.

“Yeah,” Brian muttered.

“What’s wrong, Brian?” Craig asked sitting down.

“Not much,” Brian told him. “I...he’s my son. And I really don’t like you taking over like you did this morning.”

Craig stared at Brian for a few minutes before he nodded. “I understand but he’s my grandson, the first one that I ever had.”

Brian sighed, feeling the sincerity in the man’s voice. He could argue with the man saying something like Justin wasn’t the biological father but he hoped that some day Gus would see Justin as a second father.

“You’re thinking too much,” Craig said.

“I just don’t like this,” Brian explained. “You have fucking taken over every aspect of my life. You’re in my work, in my son’s life and in my personal relationship with Justin. Every time I turn around you’re there.”

“Well, you wanted to be part of the family. So, you work for me now,” Craig told him.

Brian tried to pinpoint exactly when his life had gone down the drain and he had lost all control of it. He thought that being with Justin didn’t give Craig a right to tell them how they were supposed to live their lives. But then again who had the guts to tell off a mafia boss.

“So, what are you saying?” Brian asked.

“That you do whatever I tell you to do,” Craig told him.

Brian started to rub his temples. He didn’t know what kind of shit he was getting himself into. He was back to feeling like he wanted to choke the man.

“But that shouldn’t be reason enough to let Gus hang out with me,” Craig smiled. “You are right.”

“I know a threat when I hear one,” Brian muttered as he read in between all the lines. He knew Craig could say something but mean another.

“That’s because you’re a smart man,” Craig informed him as he got up. He turned around but stopped. “Okay, I promised Justin I wouldn’t do this.”

“What?” Brian asked.

“This is how I’m used to doing things, Brian,” Craig told him. “But I guess that I should be more...uh...”

“Flexible, understanding, considerate,” Brian threw in.

“Well, yeah,” Craig said. “I’ll try to ask for permission where Gus is concerned. I really enjoyed spending time with him. He reminded me of my times with Justin when he was younger and didn’t know about my lifestyle.”

Brian nodded slowly. He watched the man and he was surprised at what he saw. Craig Taylor was lonely Brian surmised. He knew the signs. He had been lonely himself once. “Just don’t spoil him.”

“Yeah right,” Craig told him and laughed. “I’m his cool and hip grandpa, that’s what I’m here for.”

“Great,” Brian snorted as Craig left his office.

Brian went back to working on a new proposal for a client. He knew that Gus was outside with Craig and Cynthia. During lunch they left and then came back once again. When Brian finally was ready to leave Craig was waiting for him with Gus. He could see how happy Gus looked and he was a bit angry that it wasn’t Jack that was there for his son.

They got in the back of the limo and headed towards the girls home. It was time for Gus to go home. Brian was okay with it until the minute that Craig started insisting that he wanted to be part of their family; get to know them slowly he said. Brian once again got the sudden urge to choke Craig.

***

“Honey, you have to calm down,” Debbie said rubbing Lindsay’s back.

“We have to find him,” Lindsay said.

“Shit,” Michael didn’t know where to start. “Did you call his office?”

“Cynthia said he was busy,” Melanie hissed. “And when I asked her if Gus was there she said he wasn’t.”

“Did you ask where he might be?” Debbie asked.

“No,” Melanie growled. “I hung up on her.”

“That wasn’t very nice,” Debbie informed her.

“That asshole...” Melanie started shouting but stopped when Gus came running into the house.

“Momma!” Gus yelled as he ran to up Lindsay and jumped in her arms. “I’m so happy!”

Lindsay grabbed the boy and hugged him tightly.

“Momma!” Gus pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing,” Lindsay assured him and looked up at Brian who was staring at her with an arched brow.

“Brian!” Michael said and went over to him. “Where were you?”

“It’s not your problem, Mikey,” Brian told him.

“But we were so worried, Brian,” Michael told him.

Brian was getting a headache.

“Where the fuck were you asshole?!” Melanie hissed.

“Don’t’ talk like that in front of Gus,” Brian growled at her.

“Who is he?” Michael asked.

Brian looked at Craig who was smiling at them. Brian sighed as he rolled his lips inside his mouth.

“I’m part of the family,” Craig said. “I’m Gus’s grandfather.”

“The fuck you are,” Melanie hissed.

“Well, she has a dirty mouth on her,” Craig said. “Do you always talk like this in front of Gus?”

Melanie blushed. “I’m just…very stressed out.”

Craig ignored her lame excuse. “I’m Justin’s father.”

“Oh my god,” Debbie said and went to shake his hand. “It’s a pleasure. Sunshine is such an angel.”

Craig smiled at the woman. He liked her right away. “He’s an angel isn’t he?” Craig asked.

“Momma I was in Puerto Rico,” Gus told her. “It was so great. I got to eat gu…gubananas!”

“What is that?” Lindsay asked laughing seeing Gus so excited.

“It’s a fruit,” Brian told them with a sigh. “Look, we have to go.”

“You have to come to dinner at my house, one of these days,” Debbie told Craig. “It’s going to be great to have you there.”

“Ma!” Michael protested.

“I’m sure, Craig is going to be busy,” Brian drawled.

“I think I can make an exception,” Craig assured them. “It’s going to be a pleasure to be part of the family dinner.”

“Great,” Debbie said happily. “Come give me a kiss Gus.”

Gus ran to her and kissed her.

Brian walked to his son and hugged him and kissed him. “I’ll see you later, sonny boy.”

“Okay, daddy,” Gus said. “I’m going to see you soon, right? And Justin too?”

Michael sat down slightly pissed. It was bad enough that Justin was coming to dinner now. He didn’t want Justin’s father coming as well. He didn’t want Gus to want Justin there either. Everything was so wrong.

“Sure thing,” Brian told him.

“Bye Gus,” Craig told him and Gus went running to him. He picked up the boy and laughed. “You be good for your mothers. And remember what we talked about?”

Gus nodded.

“What’s that?” Melanie asked frowning.

“Is men’s talk,” Gus told her.

Everyone laughed at that.

Brian and Craig left the house and returned to Craig’s limo.

“So, what are we doing?” Brian asked. “What was so important that it had to be done today?”

Craig only grinned.

Brian rolled his eyes and couldn’t wait for Justin to be back home. The blond had stayed a few extra days to spend time with Molly. He didn’t want Justin out of his sight. He missed him and he hated that Craig would occupy so much of his free time when the blond wasn’t around.

***

Brian drank his J.B. as he looked outside the window. He could see Alvin sitting in the car outside. There was some other guy next to him sleeping. Brian wanted to fucking go there and tell them to leave him the fuck alone. Nothing had happened to them, they were safe and he knew Craig was blowing things out of proportion by saying they would be good as dead if Justin and him were unprotected. It was only another way for Craig to manipulate things.

“Brian,” Justin said getting out of bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Where are you?”

Brian stayed silent. The blond eventually found him brooding and wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist.

“Come back to bed,” Justin muttered as he kissed Brian’s shoulder. “Come on.”

Brian walked back to the bedroom. He smiled at the blond as Justin laid back and gave him a lustful look. “Have I told you how happy I am that you came back?” he asked as he put his drink away.

“You did mention something,” Justin whispered. “Tell me again.”

Brian’s lips landed on Justin’s. He kissed him slowly as his hands roamed the wanton body under him. He started moving languidly against Justin’s body. He was in heaven; Justin was his key to the door each time.

“Brian,” Justin muttered.

Brian pulled back and stared at his most precious possession. He pushed Justin’s bangs back and smiled when the blond opened his eyes.

“Don’t stop,” Justin whispered.

Brian turned him around. He kissed Justin’s neck as one of his hands reached for the lube. He squirted some on his fingers and went immediately to work on Justin’s entrance. His boyfriend was groaning and moaning like crazy. It was driving him wild.

Justin gasped as he felt another finger penetrating him. He couldn’t wait to have Brian deep inside him. His hands gripped the sheets underneath him. He could feel the soft material under him rubbing against his skin. The heat was consuming him as the man he loved made love to him.

“Jus,” Brian said in a husky voice over Justin’s ear. His tongue came out to lick Justin’s neck. He let his free hand roam the soft, damp skin.

“Brian, I want you now,” Justin told him as he pushed his hips back into Brian’s fingers. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

Brian pulled his hands away and grabbed a condom. He ripped it open quickly and donned it on. He grabbed Justin’s hips and started to push inside. Justin felt whole as Brian took him. The brunet was his life and he was so happy that he had found him.

“Mine,” Brian growled as he fucked Justin. He placed his hand on each side of the blond as he held on to the bed for leverage. His head moved down so he was able to kiss Justin.

Justin was purring as Brian’s cock pushed inside of him a little bit harder, a little bit deeper each time. He sucked Brian’s tongue into his mouth wanting everything the brunet was giving him.

One of Brian’s hands grabbed Justin’s chest. He started touching the boy so turned on each time Justin whimpered. If he rubbed Justin’s nipples the blond would groan and his hips would pick up the pace. When Brian pinched Justin’s nipples the younger man would moan and slow the pace. Brian liked it best when he stroked Justin’s cock and his boy would tighten his walls around him.

“So close,” Justin gasped out.

“Cum with me,” Brian instructed him. He grabbed Justin’s cock as their pace increased.

There were shouts and screams as they reached oblivion. Brian’s body dropped on top of the smaller man. Justin didn’t want Brian to ever pull out of him and he groaned in frustration when Brian did. The taller man took off the condom and got rid of it.

“That was amazing,” Justin told him as he turned around.

Brian nodded.

“I guess you did miss me,” Justin said and laughed.

Brian smiled.

“What did you do while I was gone?” Justin asked.

“I hang out with your father,” Brian explained.

Justin frowned not sure that what he heard was true. “What?”

“You heard me,” Brian said.

“But why?” Justin asked a bit confused. As happy that he was that his father and Brian were getting along he didn’t think Brian would be hanging with his old man anytime soon.

“Like I have an option,” Brian scoffed.

“What do you mean?” Justin asked.

“Never mind,” Brian replied.

“No, tell me,” Justin demanded. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.

“I kind of work for him,” Brian muttered.

Justin frowned. “What are you talking about?” Justin asked.

Brian frowned and shook his head. Justin grabbed Brian’s face with both hands and stared at him.

“Don’t push me away,” Justin told him. “Please don’t, tell me what is bothering you.”

Brian sighed and said, “Your father wants part of my company for his business. And I accepted.”

Justin stared at Brian. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “God, I’m calling him.”

Brian stopped him from reaching the phone. “No.”

“Why not?” Justin asked.

“Because frankly, I don’t want to piss him off,” Brian said. “I should have never said anything to you.”

Justin hated what he had caused. He wanted Brian to have his old life back. He knew he was screwing everything up for the man. “I have to go.”

“Go?” Brian asked taken aback. That was the last thing he expected to hear from Justin.

“Yes,” Justin said as he started looking for his clothes.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Brian asked him.

“I can’t be here. I’m messing your life up,” Justin informed him.

Brian froze when he realized that Justin meant that he was leaving for good. “You’re not fucking going anywhere!”

Justin stopped and looked at Brian. Brian had never screamed at him like that. He heard the anger and fear all mixed together. “Brian,” he whispered.

“Justin,” Brian was getting upset. “I don’t want you to go. Don’t start acting crazy now. We need each other.” Now Brian was very confused, he couldn’t believe it was him saying those words.

“But…Brian. I’m so sorry, Brian,” Justin told him as his eyes watered. “I got you into this. Your life was perfect and now...”

Brian put a finger on Justin’s lips to shut him up. “My life was missing you.”

Justin’s smiled sadly. “And I came with all this fucking mess, Brian.”

“People always have some sort of baggage with them,” Brian pointed out.

“Except my bags come with my father’s bags as well. I don’t know what the hell he wants from you,” Justin told him.

“I think he doesn’t trust me,” Brian explained. “That’s why he’s always watching me. And I think he’s lonely.”

“Are you serious?” Justin asked. “He has a lot of people.”

“That work for him,” Brian shrugged. “He’s lonely.”

Justin thought about it. “But now you work for him too, how is that different?”

“Well, for one he’s not paying me,” Brian pointed out.

“You want him to pay you?” Justin asked opening his eyes wide.

“Of course not, you twat,” Brian told him. “He sees me more like family, in some sort of bizarre and twisted way. He even wants to spend time with Gus and it’s not that I don’t want him to…well, I don’t. He scares me, Justin and also I’m afraid that something is going to happen to my son.”

Justin sighed. He knew he was going to have a long talk with his father.

“I don’t want you to tell him anything,” Brian informed him. “Look, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Let’s go to sleep.”

Justin nodded and lay back on the bed. His arms wrapped around the brunet but he didn’t go to sleep right away. He had a million thoughts floating around and not one single solution.


	13. Not Safe At All

“If you want me to go, I’ll go,” Craig said.

Brian and Justin looked at each other in stunned silence. They were tempted to tell Craig to just leave. Brian didn’t want to make the man angry. Justin was thinking about what Brian had said, he didn’t want his father feeling lonely.

“Why would you say that, Dad?” Justin asked.

“Well, you aren’t looking too happy since I went to pick you up,” Craig pointed out as he walked behind them. “Are you two fighting?”

“No,” Justin told him quickly. “Look Dad, I want you here.”

“Brian?” Craig asked.

“Like I’m going to say no to you,” Brian pointed out.

“Brian,” Justin whined.

Gio who had been walking behind them as well, laughed. He knew Brian was a very honest man and he liked that.

“Does he have to come?” Brian asked as he looked at Gio.

“What’s wrong with him being here?” Craig asked.

“Fine,” Brian told him. “You can tell them he’s your boyfriend,” he said sarcastically.

“Hey,” Gio complained. “That’s not in the job description.”

Craig and Justin smirked.

“He has a problem pretending to be your Dad’s boyfriend,” Brian whispered to Justin. “But he’s perfectly fine putting a bullet in someone’s head if your father asked. This world is more fucked up than I thought.”

Justin cringed.

“This is Debbie’s house,” Brian said as he looked back at Craig and Gio.

They had to park a few houses away because there were no any available spaces. Brian knocked on the door when they reached the house. Debbie opened the door and smiled.

“Hey, Deb,” Justin said.

“Honey,” Debbie said pinching his cheek. “Come on inside, all of you.”

“Thanks, Debbie,” Craig told her. “You’re a wonderful woman.”

“Thanks,” Debbie was taken with Justin’s father. She thought the man was a perfect gentleman. “And who is this?”

“This is Giovanni,” Craig looked at the man. “He’s my assistant and close friend. I hope you don’t mind that he came along.”

“Of course not,” Debbie said closing the door. “The more the merrier.”

“You’re late, Brian,” Michael protested.

“We’re not even eating,” Emmett pointed out.

Brian rolled his eyes and ignored Michael’s complaints.

“Let’s move this to the table people,” Debbie told them. “Dinner is ready.”

“So, what do you do Mr. Taylor?” Patrick asked later after they were all eating.

“I’m a business man,” Craig said. “I have businesses with Brian, isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Brian said slowly.

“So, are you partners now or what?” Ted asked. “Is that the reason Donovan took over half of my job?”

Brian sighed. He really didn’t want to be discussing any business relating to Craig with them.

“Don is a good guy,” Craig said. “He’s there to help. And Brian’s the sole owner of Kinnetic.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Brian asked as he played with his food.

“What’s with you?” Lindsay asked.

Vic stared at Craig. He knew he had seen the man someplace but he couldn’t put his finger on it. “Where are you from originally, Craig?”

“I was born here in Pittsburgh,” Craig informed him. “My mother was from New York and my father was from Sicily.”

“Really?” Debbie asked. “We have Italian heritage too. You hear that Michael, you and Justin have a lot in common.”

“I don’t think so,” Michael protested.

“He’s not that far from the truth,” Brian uttered in response to Vic’s inquiry and Michael’s answer.

Justin narrowed his eyes at Brian in silent warning.

“I think it’s great that Justin found you,” Patrick said.

“Yes,” Craig agreed. “It has all been a grave misunderstanding. But I won’t be going away anytime soon.”

Brian flinched when he heard that. He knew he was in hell.

“This is really good, Deb,” Craig told her.

“Thanks,” Debbie beamed with the compliment.

Michael wanted to puke. Justin rolled his eyes.

“We’re going to Babylon after this,” Nicholas said. “Are you guys coming?”

“What’s Babylon?” Gio asked.

“It’s a gay club,” Melanie answered. “I don’t think it’s your kind of place.”

“How would you know?” Gio asked.

“You’re not gay,” Nicholas said. “We can tell.”

“I want to see it anyway,” Gio pointed out. “If you guys go that is.”

Brian wanted to kick Gio for saying that. He thought he would get a chance to breathe if he and Justin were able to escape to Babylon for a few hours.

“That’s Brian’s kingdom,” Michael informed them.

“That was before,” Emmett added. “Now that Justin has come into the picture, Brian has only eyes for him.”

“What do they mean?” Craig asked.

Justin wanted to die.

“What was your father’s name?” Vic asked Craig.

“Brian is the kind of guys that fucks them and leaves them,” Michael pointed out.

“Shut the fuck up, Michael,” Brian hissed.

“So, are you telling me this because he fucked you and never gave you a second look?” Craig asked.

Justin wanted to die. He wanted to disappear at that exact second.

“I have never fucked him,” Brian said.

“Oh,” Craig said. “I see the problem then.”

A few of the people at the table laughed.

“Justin, I like your father,” Patrick announced.

Michael was pouting.

Craig looked at Vic who arched a brow. “His name was Benjamin.”

“Did he have a nickname?” Vic asked.

Brian swallowed hard afraid the gang would finally learn the truth. “I think we should talk about something else. I’m getting bored.”

“It’s not all about you, you asshole,” Melanie told him.

“Benny,” Craig answered as he stared at Vic. “And a few others.”

Vic nodded slowly. He knew that Craig was hiding something from him. He looked at Brian and Justin who were suddenly starting to turn pale and he knew something was up.

“I think it’s a phase,” Michael said suddenly. “Brian got bored and...”

“Don’t even dare finish that, Michael,” Brian hissed as he got up. “Fuck you.”

Justin took a deep breath. He knew this argument had been coming for sometime now. He only wished it didn’t have to happen now in front of his father.

“You’re acting like a total snob,” Nicholas hissed at Michael.

“Fuck you!” Michael said. “This is none of your business. You shouldn’t be here either.”

“Well, Michael if you were the King of this world I guess you could have everything go your way,” Patrick told him.

“You know, you should be quiet,” Craig told him. “Be a man and not some whiny brat.”

Everyone at the table was silenced after that, except Michael of course.

“Ma!” Michael whined. “Are you going to let him talk to me like that?”

“He just did,” Debbie pointed out. “Try to be nice, honey.”

Michael started pouting.

“I need a cigarette,” Brian said. He really wanted to kick Michael to a pulp; Craig would be proud seeing how violent he could get. He shook his head as he stepped outside. He didn’t want his family involved with Justin’s father but now it was a little too late for that. He wished he could turn back time until they were back in New York. He would tell Justin the man he saw was someone that looked liked his father and he would have left it at that.

***

Justin watched as Patrick fixed a few things and then announced he was done. He smiled as he watched the page that Patrick had created on the computer.

“Wow,” Justin said.

“Do you like it?” Patrick asked.

“This looks great,” Justin informed him.

“Thank you,” Patrick said getting up from the computer. “I hope to get an A on it.”

“You will,” Justin assured him.

“So,” Patrick mumbled as he walked to the kitchen. “What’s been going on with you?”

“Not much,” Justin said.

“Well, I don’t see you as much as I used to,” Patrick pointed out. “It’s like you’re hiding.”

“It’s not that,” Justin explained. “I’ve been spending a lot of time with Brian. When he’s away I take the time to work on my homework and my art. It’s been a bit hectic.”

Patrick nodded slowly. Justin couldn’t fool him; he knew there was something else.

“So what about you?” Justin asked. “How are things?”

“They’re okay,” Patrick told him.

Justin arched a brow. He could see the smile on Patrick’s face. “Who is he?”

“What?” Patrick asked.

“You met someone,” Justin pointed out.

Patrick started frowning and pouting.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Tell me who it is.”

“It’s Nicholas,” Patrick muttered.

“You like him?” Justin asked surprised.

“Yeah,” Patrick confessed. “But he’s so arrogant.”

“I know,” Justin told him. “But that shouldn’t stop you. Look at me, I’m with Brian.”

Patrick chuckled. “I guess.”

“You should ask him out on a date,” Justin suggested.

Patrick frowned. “We have been kind of seeing each other.”

“Tell me more,” Justin told him as he sat on the couch.

“Well, we fucked,” Patrick said as he went back with two beers in hand.

“When was this?” Justin asked.

“It was very soon after Alex died,” Patrick said feeling like an asshole. “I don’t know what happened. It...”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” Justin told him as he put his hand on Patrick’s thigh. “I know you loved Alex.”

Patrick nodded. “I want to be with him again but I feel so bad, Justin.”

Justin frowned. “You haven’t been with him after that?”

Patrick shook his head. “I’m so stupid. He’s waiting for me and he has been so patient. But what if I never can be with him or anyone else?”

“Stop it,” Justin told him. “That’s not going to happen.”

Patrick sighed.

“Does he make you horny?” Justin asked.

“Of course he does,” Patrick answered. “What kind of question is that?”

“Then it’s you,” Justin told him. “You’re afraid of letting go of Alex.”

Patrick looked away from his friend. He remembered things like Alex’s grin or his haunting eyes and his heart ached. He knew that what Justin was saying was true. In all honesty the other reason had nothing to do with Alex. It was because he was scared. He was scared shitless of giving in to Nicholas; of falling in love and losing it all over again.

“I’ll get it,” Justin said when he heard the knock on the door.

Patrick smiled when he heard Nicholas at the front door. Patrick glanced at the entrance and there was the man he was starting to fall for.

“How are you doing?” Justin asked smiling.

“I’m good,” Nicholas told him. “How about you?”

“Great,” Justin informed him as he closed the door when Nicholas came inside the apartment.

“What are you doing here?” Patrick asked.

“I came to take you lovely boys out,” Nicholas told them.

“That sounds good,” Patrick said smiling.

“Uh,” Justin said. “I can’t go. I have things to do.”

“Come on, Jus,” Patrick pleased.

“Some other time, really,” Justin assured them. He walked over to Patrick and kissed him on the cheek. “Let go,” he whispered and moved away. “It was good to see you again Nick.”

Nicholas nodded and waved at the blond. He turned around and smirked as he looked at Patrick. “I finally have you alone and all to myself.”

Patrick smirked and got up. “Even if we weren’t alone I’d be all yours.”

Nicholas hugged him and kissed him hard. He knew that patience was a virtue and his boy was coming around.

***

“But this is my job,” Gio pointed out.

“But you’re driving me insane!” Justin hissed.

Brian arched a brow as Gio and Justin entered the blond’s apartment. “Is that any way to act around each other?”

Justin’s head snapped to look at Brian. The brunet had been away for almost two weeks dealing with a campaign. He ran over to Brian and jumped in his arms.

“I missed you, Brian,” Justin said.

“I missed you too,” Brian assured him. He waved a hand at Gio to dismiss him. “Why are you two fighting now?” he asked and then started to kiss Justin’s neck.

“He’s around me all the time,” Justin informed him. “And he insists on being my chauffeur. I can walk perfectly fine. I don’t need a damned escort.”

Brian smirked. “So, now it’s getting to you.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Justin told him.

“As you wish my little prince,” Brian teased.

Justin laughed and kissed Brian. Brian walked to the bedroom with Justin in his arms. He put Justin on the bed and started taking off his clothes. He watched as the blond did the same, slowly and sexily; taunting him every step of the way. Brian didn’t need more reasons to want Justin, the blond was positively perfect.

“Come here,” Justin said when he was naked.

Brian finished getting naked and got in the bed. He got on top of Justin and kissed him. Their kiss was slow and passionate. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feelings. His tongue slipped inside Justin’s mouth and he wasn’t sure who was doing the moaning; he didn’t care.

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist. His hand took hold of Brian ass trying to push them closer. One hand running back up along Brian’s back until it reached the brunet’s hair. His fingers wrapped around the chestnut locks, which he pulled on each time Brian made a hard, sharp thrust.

Brian pulled away quickly as he looked for a condom. When he found it he ripped it open and put it on. He was looking for lube when Justin started licking his fingers. The smaller man then started opening himself for his man.

“Brian,” Justin moaned as he worked himself.

Brian watched him not being able to move. His breath hitched and he moved when Justin called for him again.

“So good,” Brian said when he was hovering over the blond.

Justin was moaning and groaning under him. He had two fingers inside of him but it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Brian’s hard cock inside of him. Justin pulled his fingers away and lifted his legs up.

Brian kissed him as he entered Justin. Their pace was awfully slow. Brian was enjoying every minute of it. He licked Justin’s lips and then his chin. Justin had his eyes open watching everything Brian did to him. Brian stopped moving and let Justin’s legs drop to the side.

“Brian,” Justin whispered not sure what the brunet was doing.

Brian took hold of Justin and pulled the blond’s body up with him as he sat on his haunches. Justin moaned as he felt Brian’s dick burying itself deeper inside of him. Justin’s hands caressed Brian’s face and he smiled.

“I love you,” Brian told him. “I don’t want to ever lose you. I love you so much,” he wrapped his arms tightly around the blond.

Justin frowned not sure what was going on with Brian. He knew something had happened. He kissed his man. He licked Brian’s jaw line as they started to move again. Brian let the blond lean back and he started to kiss Justin’s chest.

Justin closed his eyes feeling lost. Their movements turned more demanding. They were reaching the same goal. Brian pulled Justin closed to him when he felt the blond squeezing his hard shaft. They kissed each other. It was a strong kiss, tongues fighting one another.

Brian’s hand gripped Justin’s hips and he brought him up and down. He threw his head back and groaned his pleasure. Justin screamed Brian’s name as his body dropped forward. His cum splashed in between them.

When Justin opened his eyes Brian was watching him. “Brian.”

“I’m okay,” Brian told him quickly.

“I...” Justin didn’t know what to say. “I love you.”

Brian caressed the blond’s hair. “I know.”

Brian pulled out of Justin and got rid of the condom. Justin lay back in the bed. He was sure something had happened to Brian and he wished the brunet would tell him. He knew he had to give Brian some space and not corner him and he might come around.

“You missed me,” Brian stated.

Justin chuckled. “Yeah, like crazy.”

Brian rested next to him. Justin yawned.

“You had a tiresome day?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded slowly. His head dropped into the pillow.

“I have to go home,” Brian told him as he caressed Justin’s face.

“No,” Justin protested like a little kid. “Stay.”

Brian smiled and got in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Justin’s smaller body and tried to go to sleep with his boyfriend, but as much as he tried to forget what happened during the day he couldn’t.

**A FEW HOURS BEFORE**

Brian was in the elevator trying to ignore Alvin. He didn’t know what the hell he was still doing in Chicago. His business meeting had ended and he got the account he wanted. It had only taken a week and he was going home when Craig came into the picture. The man told him there were a few people he wanted Brian to meet.

Brian accepted because he wanted to be in Craig’s good graces. Now they were still there meeting people and Brian was tired and he missed Justin. He had been at the bar having a few drinks and his shadow, Alvin, was there with him.

“We’re here, boss,” Alvin told him when the elevator reached their floor.

Brian narrowed his eyes at him. “I have told you a million times not to call me that.”

“I keep forgetting boss,” Alvin smirked.

Brian rolled his eyes and they went to the suite. As soon as they were inside they saw Craig sitting down about to eat. Brian walked over to the man and looked at the food.

“Join me, Brian,” Craig told him.

“I’m not hungry,” Brian told him as he looked at the waiter. He looked at the man and something struck him as odd. He kept on watching him and realized that the waiter wasn’t smiling. “Is that how you give your best service,” Brian snarled. “A smile wouldn’t kill you.”

The waiter raised his head at Brian knowing that the man was speaking to him.

Brian knew he was pissed and he was taking it out in the man. “Well,” Brian said.

Craig smirked at Brian. He liked the man’s attitude.

“Don’t you understand what I’m saying?” Brian asked. “What are you from another planet or what? Jesus, I don’t think he understand fucking English,” Brian said giving up and about to go and lay down when everyone around him was standing up and holding their guns out.

“Get him,” Craig hissed.

Brian watched as Marcus and Edward went after the waiter. They pushed him on the floor and started stripping him.

“We’re leaving right now,” Craig announced.

Brian didn’t have a clue as to what was going on.

“Did anyone eat anything?” Craig demanded.

“Russian,” Marcus said when he found a tattoo on the waiter’s body.

“Kill him,” Craig hissed.

Brian watched stunned as Marcus took his gun put a silencer on and killed the man. He wanted to die. He wanted to run away and never come back.

“Brian,” Alvin said pulling Brian by the arm. “Come on, let’s get your things.”

Brian walked away with Alvin. He packed his things in a haze. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Someone tried to kill them. It was real. Craig hadn’t been lying about anything. Part of him always hoped that Craig was playing. That at one point he would say ‘it’s all a big joke, we wanted to see the look on your face’ but that never happened.

“Ready?” Alvin asked.

Brian nodded and Alvin took his carry-on.

“Come on,” Alvin told him. “Don’t think about it.”

On the ride home Brian tried not to think about it. But it was useless. All he could see was the man’s face staring back at them. There was no fear even though he saw recognition. The man knew he was going to die but there was no fear. But then again, Brian thought, he had been afraid enough for the both of them.

**PRESENT TIME**

Brian sighed and tried to push it all away. He thought of Justin’s beautiful face and closed his eyes. He could never let anything bad happen to Justin. He knew that he had to come up with a solution soon. He didn’t want to be part of Craig’s circle. He wanted to wake up from this awful nightmare in one piece and with Justin by his side.


	14. Commands Dressed As Suggestions

Brian picked his cell phone from the desk when it started vibrating. It was Alvin, telling him that Craig had scheduled a meeting in New York. Brian accepted to go not sure why his presence was needed.

“Who was that?” Justin asked.

“I have to go to New York,” Brian told him.

Justin frowned. “But you practically just got back home.”

“I know,” Brian replied.

“How long are you staying?” Justin asked as he kissed Brian on the neck.

“I don’t know,” Brian answered. He pulled Justin close to him. He kissed him hard and picked him up.

“Do you have something in mind, Mr. Kinney?” Justin asked with a smile in place.

Brian put the blond on the bed. “You could say that.”

Justin kneeled on the edge of the bed so he was able to kiss the brunet. “Can I go with you?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head. “No.”

“Brian,” Justin protested.

“I said no, Justin,” Brian told him.

Justin swallowed and nodded. “Okay.”

Brian sighed and pulled the blond in his arms. “You’ll get bored.”

Justin sighed. “I don’t care.”

“I don’t want anything happening to you,” Brian replied.

Justin frowned. “Who called?”

Brian pulled away from the blond.

“Brian, tell me who called,” Justin demanded.

“It was Alvin,” Brian informed him. “Your father wants to see me.”

Justin was so pissed. He wanted his father to leave them the fuck alone. “I can take care of myself. I’ll go with you.”

“But I want you here safe,” Brian told him. “Plus you have school.”

Justin knew it was true. He couldn’t leave like he didn’t have prior obligations.

“Don’t worry about anything,” Brian said. “I’ll be back in no time.”

Justin shook his head and said, “He used to be gone all the time and he would tell mom everything was okay. You’re starting to sound like him.”

“I’m not,” Brian denied. “I’m just doing this for us.”

Justin sighed and looked at the floor. Brian walked over to him and caressed Justin’s face.

“I’m trying to get us out of this,” Brian told him.

“Brian,” Justin whispered. “I don’t want anything happening to you.”

Brian hugged him tightly. “Nothing’s going to happen.”

Justin closed his eyes and prayed that Brian’s words weren’t just wishful thinking. He would die if something happened to his man.

***

“Justin,” Lindsay said surprised but happy to see the blond. “Come inside.”

Justin smiled and did. He looked around and saw Melanie on the floor laughing with Gus.

“Justin!” Gus yelled when he saw the man. He ran to the blond and jumped up.

Justin caught him just in time. He hugged him tightly and kissed him on the forehead. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” Gus told him. “I talked to Molly yesterday. She misses me too.”

Justin smiled and put the boy down.

“Hey,” Melanie said as she got up.

“Where is my dad?” Gus asked frowning.

“He’s on a business trip,” Justin informed them. “I came to spend some time with you.”

“That’s great,” Gus said grabbing Justin’s hand. “Come see my new cars, grandpa Craig bought them for me.”

Justin frowned momentarily.

“We’ll be around if you need anything,” Melanie said grabbing Lindsay’s hand.

The two women smiled at each other and disappeared from view.

Justin smirked and sat down with Gus. He played with the boy and talked with him. Gus was telling him all the things he did with his grandpa. Justin was happy that the boy looked ecstatic but he was worried, just like Brian, for Gus’ well being.

“Do you live with my daddy?” Gus asked.

Justin smiled and shook his head. “No but I stay with him all the time.”

“You two kiss like my mom and my momma,” Gus said. “Do you love each other too?”

Justin nodded. “We do, very much.”

Gus smiled. “I like you. You make my daddy smile.”

Justin was happy to hear that. He couldn’t help but smile widely. “I like you too Gus.”

Gus gave the blond a bright smile as well before he focused on the car he was holding. They played for a couple of hours before the two of them went to the kitchen in search of food.

“Up there,” Gus said. “Is up there.”

“Are you sure?” Justin asked as he searched the cabinet.

“Yeah,” Gus told him. “It’s a blue bag.”

Justin found it and pulled it out. He smiled at the boy. “We shouldn’t be eating cookies without having real food first.”

“Shhh,” Gus said putting his finger over his mouth.

Justin laughed and took two cookies for him and two for the boy. He served them some milk and they sat at the table to eat them. The blond made sure to put the bag where it was before he left.

“Is my dad coming today?” Gus asked.

“I really don’t know,” Justin answered. “I hope so. I miss him.”

“Why didn’t you go with him?” Gus asked. “You can’t go like me?”

Justin laughed. “I had to go to school and I couldn’t leave work.”

“Oh,” Gus replied.

“What are you two doing?” Lindsay asked when she found them in the dinning room. She was wearing another set of clothes.

Justin arched a brow and the blonde blushed a bit.

“We’re just taking a break,” Justin said and he cleaned his hands with a napkin and then his mouth.

“I’m hungry,” Gus announced.

“Good thing I came to make dinner,” Lindsay told him.

“Yay,” Gus said. “I want spaghettis.”

Lindsay smiled and nodded.

“Again?” Melanie asked as she joined them.

“Yeah,” Gus said getting off the chair and ran towards the kitchen. “I want to help.”

Lindsay smiled at that. “He’s great.”

“He’s getting really big,” Melanie said and looked at Justin. “Well, you weren’t here for when he was born but trust me, he’s getting big.”

Justin smiled and nodded. He looked at his watch and pouted. “I should go,” he said realizing that he’d been there for a few hours now.

“Already?” Lindsay asked.

“Why don’t you stay for dinner?” Melanie asked.

“I can’t,” Justin told them. “I have a million things to do.”

“Okay,” Lindsay said grabbing his arm. “But you have to come back soon. Gus loves spending time with you.”

“I will,” Justin assured her. When he was outside he saw that Gio was leaning against his car waiting for him.

Lindsay waved at the man and Gio waved back. “You guys going some place?”

Justin nodded. “Yeah, he’s great. He drives me around.”

“Doesn’t he work?” Lindsay asked frowning. “Maybe he wants something else with you.”

Justin shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you.”

Lindsay nodded and watched them go. She was sure that something was going on. She was sure that Gio was straight but you never knew what might happen.

“Let’s go,” Justin said a bit angry.

“What?” Gio asked.

“She probably thinks we’re having an affair or something,” Justin told the man.

“But I’m not gay,” Gio reminded him.

“You never know,” Justin said. “Curiosity killed the cat.”

Gio rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Where to?”

“Just take me home,” Justin said.

Gio nodded and looked around for any hidden dangers. Brian had called him earlier while Justin was with Gus. He told Gio that they were coming back soon and until then to be on alert. Someone had attempted to kill Craig again and Brian was almost killed in the crossfire. Brian was scared that they would come after Justin next. Gio didn’t say anything; his orders were to keep the blond safe.

***

Justin took a deep breath as he moved away from Brian. Brian bit his lower lip as he got rid of the condom. He got on his side and watched the blond. His hands went to touch the younger man. He just couldn’t help it.

“I was thinking,” Brian said.

“Yeah?” Justin asked opening his eyes to look at the brunet.

“Move in with me,” Brian told him.

“Are you serious?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Brian told him. “I want you here. And we’re never alone in our own places anymore.”

“That’s true,” Justin agreed.

“So what do you say?” Brian asked getting on top of the blond.

Justin bit his lower lip before he smiled. He wrapped his arm around Brian’s neck and nodded. “Yes,” he answered.

Brian smiled and kissed him softly.

“We should celebrate,” Justin told him.

Brian moved to kiss the blond on the neck.

“I want to be inside you,” Justin whispered.

Brian pulled his head back and watched Justin. He could tell that the blond was serious. He licked his lips and moved to straddle Justin’s body.

“Bri?” Justin asked not sure what Brian was thinking.

“Okay,” the older man answered.

Justin’s heart beat faster. He couldn’t believe that the brunet had agreed to let him top. He sat up, one hand going around Brian’s waist. He moved his head upward so he could reach Brian’s lips.

They kissed slowly, touching each other even slower. Justin grabbed Brian’s cock and started jerking him off. He wanted to prepare Brian but part of him was frozen in place.

“Let’s move this along,” Brian said once he had pulled back.

Justin pushed Brian to the side and then reached for the lube. He put some on his fingers and watched as Brian turned around. The blond kissed Brian’s neck as his fingers found the brunet’s hole.

“Mmm,” Brian groaned as the blond fingered him. He couldn’t believe he was letting Justin posses him in this way. He was scared in a way. Yet he found himself opening up to the blond in more ways than one.

“I love you,” Justin whispered as he pushed a third finger inside his man.

Brian closed his eyes and didn’t talk and tried to keep quiet.

Justin reached for a condom and ripped it open. He was glad that Brian wasn’t looking at him because he was shaking. He put the condom on and got in between Brian’s legs. He took a deep breath as he grabbed his member and positioned the tip of his cock at Brian’s hole.

Brian’s back arched up as Justin started to push inside. He forgot how much pain you felt at the beginning; it had been a while.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked as he caressed Brian’s back. He leaned forward and kissed Brian’s cheek. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Just do it,” Brian grunted.

Justin pushed all the way in. He stayed still and only moved to caress Brian’s back. The brunet was tense and Justin wanted to wait until Brian told him. Brian stayed still and let the pain course through him. Justin extended one of his hands and grabbed one of Brian’s; they interlaced their fingers.

“You’re so hot,” Justin murmured.

Brian opened his eyes as he licked his lips and pushed back towards Justin. Justin moaned and pulled out a bit before pushing back inside. Their hands gripped each other tighter.

“Fuck,” Justin hissed. “God.”

Brian closed his eyes again and enjoyed it. Justin was being so gentle with him. He on the other hand wanted more but he wasn’t going to ask for it. Brian just pushed his hips back into the blond with more force.

Justin got the message. He started to pick up the pace and the force he was using with the brunet. His free hand gripped Brian’s hair. The younger man started to suck on Brian’s neck as he fucked the brunet.

“Jus,” Brian gasped out when Justin touched his sweet spot.

Justin pulled his hand away from Brian. He started to touch the brunet everywhere. He pulled on Brian’s hair again and when Brian turned his head to the side Justin kissed him hard. Brian was overwhelmed with the sensations. He loved how Justin was fucking him.

“Bri,” Justin muttered and let go of Brian’s hair. His hand went to find the brunet’s cock.

Brian moved his hand to his cock as well. The two of them jerked the older man until he reached nirvana.

“Ahh,” Brian groaned and clamped down on Justin as he spilled his seed.

“God yes,” Justin yelled. His body vibrated with pleasure and he came deep inside the brunet.

“Can you move?” Brian asked after a while. They had been lying there not saying anything.

“Yeah,” Justin replied and pulled out of the brunet slowly. “Are you okay?”

Brian turned on his side and nodded. He pulled the blond to him and kissed him hard. “You’re great.”

Justin smiled widely. “I loved being inside of you. I can’t wait to do it again.”

Brian arched a brow and rolled his lips inside of his mouth. He kissed Justin again not wanting to think about relinquishing control so soon. He knew it would occasionally happen but it wouldn’t be all the time.

“Brian,” Justin said pushing the brunet back. He frowned and caressed Brian’s chest. “Are you okay?”

Brian nodded and pulled Justin closer. “I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Justin said.

“Goodnight,” Brian muttered.

“Night,” Justin answered. He held on to Brian wondered if he had done something wrong. He wondered if he had hurt the brunet.

“I’m okay,” Brian assured him feeling how tense Justin felt in his arms. “Go to sleep.”

Justin sighed and slowly fell asleep.

***

“Justin?” Patrick asked surprised to see his best friend there.

“Patrick?” Justin asked just as shocked. “What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Patrick told him smiling.

“I’m here with Brian and my dad,” Justin said. “They know the guy that’s throwing this party.”

Patrick smiled and nodded. “I’m here with Nicholas. He’s friends with the guy’s brother. I wasn’t going to come. This is a little too much for me.”

Justin frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Please, Jus,” Patrick said. “Look around, nothing but obnoxious snobs all around the place.”

“Thanks,” Justin said.

“Not you,” Patrick told him. “You’re different.”

Justin smiled and wrapped his arm around Patrick’s. “How are things with Nicholas?”

“They’re okay,” Patrick smiled widely. “They’re great, actually.”

Justin was happy to hear that his friend was happy. He could see it in Patrick’s face as well. “Seems like you two hit it off.”

“I guess,” Patrick replied. “What about you? I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“I’ve been busy,” Justin answered. “Actually I’ve been packing my stuff and buying new things,” the blond said grinning.

Patrick arched a brow and moved to stand in front of Justin. “What’s going on?”

“I’m moving in with Brian,” Justin told him.

Patrick chuckled. “You guys were practically leaving together before.”

“I know but now its official,” Justin pointed out.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “You never gave up,” he said as an after thought. He thought of the many times he had tried to make Justin forget about the brunet at the beginning of their friendship. He smiled thinking how crazy Justin was thinking Brian loved him but the blond had been right.

“What?” Justin asked.

“You never gave up on Brian,” Patrick said. “No matter how much you were hurting. You never gave up on him.”

“I can’t give up on Brian, I love him,” Justin answered. “And I knew he loved me.”

Patrick smiled widely at his friend. He was happy that finally Justin got what he always had wanted.

“Guys,” Nicholas said. “Jus, I was just talking with Brian and your father. I didn’t know you guys were going to be here.”

Justin smiled at Nicholas. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Nicholas answered as he wrapped an arm around Patrick. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Justin said. “So do you two.”

“We know,” Nicholas said as he kissed Patrick.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “He’s incorrigible.”

Justin laughed as he looked at the two of them. They reminded him of Brian and himself.

“So, your father, what kind of business does he do?” Nicholas asked.

Justin swallowed. “I...”

“Justin,” Brian said as he reached them. “I was looking for you.”

Justin was happy to see the brunet suddenly there. He didn't know what he was going to answer to Nicholas. “I was just talking to the guys.”

“Nick,” Some guy that neared them said. “Come over here, there are some people I want you to meet.”

“We’ll talk later,” Justin said and moved away with Brian.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked.

“He wanted to know what kind of business my father is in,” Justin answered. “God.”

Brian put his hand on Justin’s shoulder and squeezed him. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I need a drink,” Justin said and moved away.

Brian sighed as he stayed behind. He could see that Justin needed some space.

“Is he okay?” Craig asked coming to stand next to the brunet.

“Perfect,” Brian replied a bit angry. He was so full of it. He wanted him and Justin to have their old lives back. He was tired of Craig always being there.

“I heard that you and Justin are planning on moving in together,” Craig said.

Brian nodded slowly. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No,” Craig said and smiled. “I think it was a smart move.”

Brian shrugged he licked his lips and nodded. Brian wanted Justin as close to him as possible. He had to watch out for the blond now more than ever.

“I want my son to be happy,” Craig pointed out.

Brian stayed silent.

“You know what the next step should be,” Craig said.

“What?” Brian asked putting his hands in his pockets. He watched Justin who was at the bar having a drink.

“You should marry him,” Craig told him.

Brian started coughing. He looked at Craig while he was still trying to breathe right. He now knew that Justin’s father had lost his mind.

Craig started laughing. “You’re like any other man I know.”

“I don’t believe in marriage,” Brian told him.

“It’s time you start to,” Craig told him grinning. “I want only the best for my son. Justin has told me that he wants a family. There is nothing wrong with that, think about it.”

Brian frowned as Craig left him alone. He knew it was only a suggestion that Craig was making but under it you could hear the command loud and clear. He moved to the bar and asked for a glass of whisky.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“Nothing,” Brian assured him.

Justin arched a brow but didn’t insist further. He knew that in time Brian would tell him. Brian swallowed the drink in seconds.

“Let me have another one,” Justin told the bartender.

“Me too,” Brian said.

Brian thought they would end up a couple of alcoholics unable to voice their fears and concerns. But the worst part of the whole scenario was that they would be probably be attending the AA meeting with Craig goons still tailing them. It looked like they didn’t have a chance in hell of getting out of this whole mess. In fact their hole was only getting deeper by the second and they were both starting to sink with no hope in sight.


	15. A Jealous Brian

“You dropped this,” a guy said to Justin as he handed him a book.

“Oh,” Justin said as he grabbed the book. He frowned not sure how he had let go of the book. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” the guy said. “I’m Robert.”

“I’m Justin,” the blond said.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Robert said. “Did you get out already?”

“Uh yeah,” Justin told him. “Um, so you’re in the art department.”

“Music department,” Robert informed him. “You’re an artist, aren’t you?”

Justin nodded with a big smile.

“I’ve seen you walking around campus. It must be great studying art, using creativity as an outlet of your expression. I would really like a chance to talk to you about your work,” Robert said. “Do you have some time before your next class? We could go to the cafeteria, grab something to eat. My treat.”

“Okay,” Justin answered. He could never say no to food.

Gio who had been by the car waiting for Justin went and followed them. Also, He did what any other person in his position would have done; he called Brian.

“What do you want?” Robert asked.

“Oh the rye sandwiches are good,” Justin said.

“Okay, I’ll have one too,” Robert said as he picked up one for himself and one for Justin. He grabbed a couple of sodas and some puddings to go with their meal. “You like chocolate.”

“Yeah,” Justin told him. “I’m going to put my things on the table.”

“No problem,” Robert said. He watched the blond and smiled. He really liked Justin a lot. He went to pay for the food and when he turned around Justin was arguing with someone that was sitting at the table.

“Weren’t you leaving?” Justin asked.

“No,” Gio answered.

Justin sighed. “You work for me.”

“Not really,” Gio said. “I’m here because it’s my job.”

Justin narrowed his eyes. “I’m going to call my father.”

“I don’t work for him either,” Gio said getting up. “Want to call Brian?”

Justin bit his lower lip. He didn’t think that calling Brian and telling him that Gio didn’t want to leave him alone with his friend was an option. “You’re so annoying.”

“You know you have a special place for me,” Gio said smirking.

Justin wanted to kill Giovanni. He wanted to have his old life back along with his privacy. He was so sick of his personal shadow. He couldn’t even go to the bathroom alone. Justin didn’t know how much more he could take.

Robert put the tray on the table. “Justin is this guy bothering you?”

Gio got up. “I’m going to be in the car.”

Justin was glad that the man left. “It’s nothing,” he said to Robert.”

“Was he your ex or something?” Robert asked.

“No,” Justin told him. “Nothing like that.”

Robert was happy to hear it. He sat down and the two of them started talking with each other. After a while Justin looked at his watch and saw they had been there for almost an hour.

“I should go,” Justin said.

“Hold on a minute,” Robert said making up his mind to ask the blond out.

“Justin,” Brian said as he stood in front of them.

Justin turned his head up to look at the brunet. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” Brian told him.

Justin narrowed his eyes and looked from Gio to Alvin. “Right, like I believe that.”

Brian looked at Robert and arched a brow. “Who’s this?”

“He’s my friend, Robert,” Justin answered as he got up. He grabbed his book and glared at Gio. “Robert this is Brian.”

Robert nodded not sure what was going on.

“Are you hungry, boss?” Alvin asked as he looked towards the food.

Gio rolled his eyes. “All you do is eat, man.”

Brian was getting to know Alvin well enough to realize that Gio wasn’t exaggerating. “You ate just two hours ago. Jesus, I think you eat more than Justin.”

“Brian,” Justin protested embarrassed by the whole scene. “God, let’s just go.”

Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and kissed him hard. “I missed you. That’s the real reason I came down here.”

Justin smiled; he always melted in Brian’s arm. “I did too.”

“I have something planned,” Brian whispered totally ignoring Robert.

“Bye,” Justin said to Robert.

Brian grabbed Justin things and pushed them towards Alvin. The two of them walked out of there with Alvin close behind. Gio on the other hand stayed back with Robert.

“What?” Robert asked wanting to know what Gio wanted. “Was that Justin’s boyfriend?”

Gio leaned forward and gave Robert a deadly look. “You stay away from Justin,” he said. He was relaying a direct order from his boss and Gio was prepared to enforce the order.

Gio left quickly, leaving a very confused and scared Robert behind.

***

Brian was in his office signing some papers when there was a knock on the door. Cynthia came inside with a big smile and behind her was Craig with his son. Brian didn’t even know that Gus was with Craig.

“Dad,” Gus yelled happy to see his father. “We came to get you and go out to have lunch!”

Brian smiled as Gus jumped in his arms. He kissed the boy in the temple and then looked at Craig.

“He wanted you to come with us,” Craig said.

Cynthia smiled at the happy family and left them alone. She was happy that Brian’s life had change for the better.

“Okay,” Brian said getting up. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to Chuck E. Cheese,” Gus announced.

Brian looked at Craig and grinned. “Have you ever been there?”

Craig shook his head and shrugged. “It’s what he wants and he’ll get it.”

Brian shook his head. “It’s like being stuck in hell.”

“I’ve been to worse places,” Craig assured him.

They left Kinnetic and got into the limo that was waiting for them. Gus was happy to be with the two of them. He had asked for Justin but they told him that the blond was in school and couldn’t get away until later.

“We’re here,” Brian said.

Craig frowned as he saw the madness. “Jesus.”

“Told you,” Brian pointed out. “Let’s go sit over there and after you eat you can go play.”

“Okay,” Gus said happily.

They went and sat down. They ordered what they wanted and waited.

“So,” Craig said. “I hear from the boys that you are putting them to good use.”

Brian frowned as he looked at Craig. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Craig smirked. “Sure you don’t.”

Brian sighed. He knew that he should have controlled his emotions a bit better. He just wanted to scare Robert off. He didn’t want anyone taking his blond away.

“There nothing wrong with what you did,” Craig told him.

“What do you want from me?” Brian asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Craig asked.

Gus was watching them, wondering what they were talking about.

“Gus,” Brian said. “Why don’t you go play while the food gets here?”

“Okay,” Gus answered and didn’t waste anytime in leaving the adults alone.

“So,” Craig said. “You think I want something from you.”

“You won’t stay out of my life,” Brian pointed out. “I’m tired of living my life doing whatever you want.”

“That’s not true Brian,” Craig told him.

Brian was so angry. He hated how Craig kept his composure and he couldn’t. The brunet had reached his limit. “I’m warning you.”

“You’re warning me?” Craig asked. “This is new.”

Brian frowned. “Why do you think you have the authority to do whatever the fuck you want? You can not come into our lives and start demanding things. We can’t live like this. Neither I nor Justin has a private life anymore thanks to you. And every time we turn around you are there or one of your goons are. You even bother me more that you do Justin. You are always asking me to come to your meetings, meet your clients, go out of town. Well I’m tired of all this shit.”

“Brian,” Craig said trying to interrupt his tirade. “I think of you like a son.”

Brian frowned. “Like a son? You’re kidding right.”

Craig shook his head. “Justin doesn’t have certain skills that you posses. You’re rough around the edges. I like that.”

Brian frowned. He didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“I’m old and pretty soon someone will need to take my place,” Craig told him.

“No,” Brian said. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Why not?” Craig asked.

“Why not, because I’m not a ruthless criminal. I’m a business man. I run an advertising agency,” Brian gritted. “I persuade people to buy a product because I am good. I don’t need to use force. Kinnetic has integrity and a reputation to uphold. It is the kind of honest business that sells campaigns and makes money. I don’t need you or your money destroying my success.”

Craig was amused. “It is business nonetheless and you know how to take care of one. Something that Justin doesn’t; he loves art that is his passion. But you have a natural gift and you have a drive to succeed. You love winning and that is why I like you as if you were my own son. I can help you attain things you thought were impossible. Besides you can’t tell me it feels so horrible to have Alvin and Gio at your beck and call.”

Brian started cracking his fingers. “I can’t believe we are having this conversation and in this place on top of it all.”

“I know,” Craig said smirking aware of their surroundings.

“I love this place,” Gus said running back. “I’m hungry.”

“Sit down,” Brian said to Gus.

Gus pouted and sat down.

“Here we go,” the girl that had taken their order said after a few minutes. She put the pizza on their table. She went back to get their drinks.

“Dig in, champ,” Craig said to Gus and the boy didn’t waste any time. “Aren’t you hungry, Brian?”

“I lost my appetite,” Brian informed him. He was fuming.

“Are you okay, Daddy?” Gus asked.

Brian nodded and grabbed a piece of the pizza. He smiled at his son and pretended that everything was fine.

“Here we go,” Susan, their waitress said. “You’re such a cutie.”

“No,” Gus yelled when she pinched his cheek.

Craig smiled. “I like him. His strong willed.”

“Gus,” Brian said sternly. “We don’t scream at other people.”

Gus pouted. “Sorry,” he said.

Susan smiled at the boy. “It’s okay. Enjoy.”

Gus looked at her go and then ate his pizza.

Craig and Brian looked at each other. Craig smiled at the man and Brian narrowed his eyes. The brunet didn’t think his life could get any worse, but there still was a lot more to come his way.

***

Gio sat down on the hood of the car as he talked on the phone. “No,” he answered.

“Are you sure?” Alvin asked.

“I’m sure,” Gio said and hung up.

“What’s up?” Brian asked as he looked at Alvin.

“He says that the guy is still talking with Justin,” Alvin told his boss.

Brian frowned; he didn’t like the sound of that one bit. “Drive,” Brian ordered.

“Yes boss,” Alvin answered.

“I’ve told you not to call me that,” Brian said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He dropped his head back and sighed. He wondered when his life had gotten so complicated. If he’d never met Craig Taylor half of his problems would never have happened.

For one, Gio would have never told him that Justin was talking to some guy. He could have trusted Justin blindly but not with what Gio was telling him. Gio was certain that Robert was after Justin and Brian didn’t like it one bit.

“We’re here boss,” Alvin said and stopped the car a few feet away from where Gio was parked.

Brian got out of the car and closed the door. He bent down and looked at Alvin. “I don’t care if you two have to follow us to hell and back but you are leaving with Gio in his car. Give me the keys.”

Alvin sighed and grabbed the keys from the ignition before he passed them to Brian. “It is not safe...”

“Whatever,” Brian said as he walked away trying to find his blond. He didn’t have to search for very long. Justin was sitting outside on some bench and next to him was Robert.

“What a surprise,” Robert said as Brian stood in front of them.

Brian raised a brow but didn’t say anything.

Justin got up and kissed Brian. “Gio said that you were coming for me, what’s up?”

Brian smiled not sure what to say next. He was happy that Gio had lied for him but now he didn’t know what to make up. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh,” Justin said happily. “I can’t wait.”

Brian put his arm around Justin’s shoulder and pulled him towards the car. “So, you two spend a lot of time together?”

Justin frowned and shook his head. “He waits with me outside until Gio shows up. Why?”

Brian shrugged. “Just wondering.”

“Brian,” Justin said.

Brian stopped walking and arched a brow. “What?”

“Are you jealous?” Justin asked with an amused smile.

“No,” Brian answered too quickly.

Justin chuckled. “I think you are and that only makes me love you more.”

Brian liked the sound of that. His eyes glanced back to where Robert was still sitting, Brian didn’t trust Robert. Meanwhile Robert had been staring at them the whole time, not intimidated or frightened off. “I don’t like him,” Brian spoke as he glared at the man.

Justin frowned as he looked at his friend and then back at Brian. “Why not?”

“He’s after you,” Brian said.

“Of course not,” Justin told him, “he’s a friend.”

Brian nodded and stared at Robert who was now packing up his stuff. He didn’t think Robert wanted to remain “just friends” with Justin but he kept that to himself. He would have to keep a closer watch on his blond for reasons other than the dangers of the mafia world.

***

Alvin arched a brow as he stared at Brian. Brian sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair. The man at the other side of the counter waited.

“What do you think?” Brian asked.

“Me? I know nothing about these things,” Alvin said as he looked at the rings. “So, you really are doing this.”

Brian nodded slowly.

“Is it because Craig suggested it?” Alvin asked.

“In a way,” Brian muttered.

Alvin didn’t know what Brian meant.

“Well, I never thought it would matter,” Brian started. “But I think Justin would like it and Craig obviously wants it.”

“And you?” Alvin asked.

“I want to be with Justin married or unmarried,” Brian told him. “I want him next to me always.”

Alvin nodded slightly.

“I want him to be happy and have everything he could ever dream of,” Brian explained. “I want to do this for him because I know it would put a big smile on his face. Craig only made me see that Justin wanted it so much. I mean I didn’t he had told anyone.”

Alvin grinned and knew that Brian was nothing but a romantic.

“Do you have more rings?” Brian asked as he looked at the man.

“I have something else,” the salesman told him. “You might like this,” he said before he left.

“Boss, do you want to eat later?” Alvin asked.

Brian looked at him. “If you are hungry you can go eat. You don’t need me for that and stop calling me boss.”

“You are my boss,” Alvin pointed out.

Brian arched a brow. “I don’t pay you.”

“Yes you do,” Alvin told him. “I’m on the payroll at Kinnetic.”

“You’re shitting me, right?” Brian asked shocked.

Alvin shook his head.

“Who else do I pay?” Brian asked.

“Gio,” Alvin told him. “You didn’t know?”

Brian sighed. “What else don’t I know?”

Alvin shrugged. “How should I know?”

“Here we go,” The guy said when he came back. He pulled out two rings in front of Brian. “They’re one of a kind.”

Brian picked them up and smiled. “Perfect.”

“So, we’ll take them?” Alvin asked.

“Yes,” Brian answered. He looked at the two rings and smiled. He knew Justin would love the design. The metal was a design of a braid; it went on forever. Brian hoped that their love would be eternal. He chuckled as he though about it. Who would have thought that him of all people would be thinking about getting married and be happy about it?

“Boss, are you okay?” Alvin asked frowning.

“Yeah,” Brian answered as he reached for his checkbook. He couldn’t wait to ask Justin to marry him. He was going to leave the blond speechless.

***

“Brian,” Justin yelled. “Come to bed already,” he said raising his voice a bit once again. He was naked and waiting for his man in the bed.

Brian was in the kitchen taking deep breaths. He reached inside his pocket in his pajamas. He took out the box with Justin’s ring and opened it. He closed it and put it away once again. He grabbed the glass of water in front of him and drank from it quickly.

“Bri?” Justin called.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Brian shouted.

Justin stretched and rolled in the bed. He took a deep breath, inhaling Brian’s scent from the brunet’s pillow. He smiled when he heard Brian clearing his throat. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Come here,” Brian said as he stood at the edge of the bed.

Justin smiled and crawled up to Brian. He wondered what Brian was hiding behind him but he knew he would find out soon enough. He licked his lips when he reached the brunet and kneeled in front of him. “Here I am.”

Brian used his free arm to pull Justin close. He kissed his young blond for a few minutes and then stopped.

“What are we playing at?” Justin asked.

“Turn around a moment,” Brian said to the blond.

Justin didn’t know what to think of Brian’s strange behavior. He turned around and trembled when Brian pulled him back into his hard, clothed cock. He wanted Brian to get naked and fuck him senseless.

“Close your eyes,” Brian muttered.

Justin smiled and did. Suddenly his upper body was pushed forward until he hit the bed. He was about to protest when he felt something hard parting his ass cheeks. “Brian,” he gasped when the brunet pushed the blunt object through his hole.

“You want it,” Brian told him. “Take it.”

Justin groaned as Brian pushed it inside of him. He gasped for air and pushed back against it.

“Fuck yourself on it,” Brian told him.

Justin purred and started to do as Brian told him. His hands gripped the covers as the hot sensation started to consume his body. It felt so good to have Brian fuck him with the dildo.

Brian watched as his boy moaned with pleasure. He was so hard wanting nothing else but to fuck Justin so hard. He reached for Justin’s cock and jerked him for a couple of minutes before he pulled his hand away. He licked his lips and then made Justin do the same.

“Brian,” Justin grunted when he felt himself reaching his limit. “I want more.”

Brian took hold of Justin’s hips and fucked him harder with the blue dildo. He licked his lips and turned on the button. Justin screamed when the object started vibrating inside of him. Brian pushed it all the way inside of Justin and only rotated it.

Justin grabbed his cock and started to masturbate. His prostate was receiving shockwave after shockwave and he was sure he was going to die a happy man.

Brian ran a hand up Justin’s sweaty back. He leaned forward and kissed Justin’s neck. “You look so hot fucking yourself on it.”

Justin groaned as his brain processed the words. He liked pleasing Brian. He could hear it in the man’s voice that the brunet was enjoying it. “I want you,” he gasped knowing he wasn’t going to last any longer.

Brian pushed his pajamas down with one hand and then took the dildo away from Justin. Justin got on his hands and knees and waited for what he yearned.

“So good,” Brian growled as he entered his blond. He put his hands on the bed and started licking Justin’s neck.

None of them were moving.

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” Brian said in a husky voice.

Justin gripped Brian’s member hard inside of him before he started moving. He groaned with pleasure as Brian’s length opened him up. Justin gripped the sheets under him and moaned as he moved back and forth on Brian’s hard cock.

“Such a naughty boy,” Brian said as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. He let the blond set his own pace for a while. Then he took hold of Justin’s hips and started hammering inside of the blond.

“Ahhh,” Justin yelled when he climaxed. His body dropped into complete oblivion on the bed.

Brian pounded into the quivering hole. He bit Justin’s shoulder blade as he spilled his cum. He kept on fucking Justin until he had leaked the last drop.

“Brian,” Justin said the name with glee.

Brian pulled out of him and got rid of the condom. They lay on their sides, Brian behind Justin holding him tight.

“Do you want to marry me?” Brian asked above a whisper.

Justin turned his head to look at Brian. Then slowly he turned the rest of his body and stared at the man.

“Say something,” Brian told him.

“I’m trying to figure out if you really asked me what I think you asked me,” Justin replied.

Brian decided it was a good time to show the blond the rings. He moved to grab his pajamas and took out the ring box. When he did show Justin the object the brunet thought Justin had turned into stone, the blond wasn’t moving and it was scaring the shit out of him. “Fuck, Justin! Say something.”

“Holy shit!” Justin said and quickly got up on the bed. He started jumping up and down. “I’m getting married! I’m getting married!”

Brian sighed with relief then frowned. “Get down here, you’re going to fall off and break your neck.”

Justin laughed as he landed on his butt. “I love you, Brian. I love you so much!” he yelled and threw himself at Brian. Then he started kissing him everywhere.

Brian stopped Justin for a few seconds. He put the ring on Justin’s finger and then resumed kissing the man of his dreams.


	16. Like My Father Used To Say

Justin was in his studio when there was a knock on the door. He frowned not sure why Gio was knocking on the door when the man said he would call first. Gio had gone out to buy him some food. He bit his lower lip and debated whether he should open the door or not. Constantly having bodyguards by your side made you a bit jittery.

“Justin,” Robert’s muffled voice was heard.

Justin sighed and went to open the door. “Hey, come on in.”

Robert did and looked around Justin’s place. He had never been there before.

Justin left the door ajar not thinking that anyone else would come in. He was sure that his father was always exaggerating plus Gio was coming back soon.

“So, how have you been?” Robert asked. “I haven’t seen you in a couple of days.”

Justin smiled. “I know. I’ve been busy.”

Robert stared at Justin and in that instant he didn’t want anything else but to devour him. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

Justin frowned. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Robert said.

Justin walked to where he had been painting. He looked at the canvas and smiled. “I’ve been busy painting this.”

Robert moved next to Justin and frowned when he saw it was Brian. “Did he ask for it?”

“No,” Justin answered. “I want to give this to him. It’s going to be his present.”

“It’s his birthday,” Robert commented not caring one bit.

“No,” Justin informed him. “But it’s going to be a good wedding present, don’t you think?”

Robert looked at the painting and then back at Justin. “What are you talking about? He’s going to get married?”

“Yeah,” Justin answered.

“He has a girlfriend,” Robert said. “He’s been using you?”

“What?” Justin asked and then laughed. “No, Jesus. Brian is one hundred percent gay. We’re getting married.”

Robert saw his world crumbling. “You’re going to get married to him?” Robert asked.

“Why not?” Justin asked.

“He’s...Justin there is something wrong with him,” Robert told him. “The guys that are always with him, they’re dangerous.”

“I know that,” Justin said and went to sit down on one of the stools. “It’s my fault in a way.”

Robert walked close to Justin. “What do you mean?”

“They work for my father or at least used to,” Justin looked at the floor and his eyes watered. “I’m afraid that Brian is turning into my dad.”

Robert came closer to the blond. He caressed Justin’s face. “I don’t want you to cry.”

“I can’t help it,” Justin told him. “I feel so hopeless.”

Robert pulled Justin closer and kissed him. Justin lost himself in the kiss for a few seconds.

“I can’t,” Justin said. “Sorry.”

“I like you so much, Jus,” Robert told him.

Justin shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Don’t you want me?” Robert asked. “Are you afraid that Brian might hurt you if you leave him, is that it?”

“Brian would never hurt me,” Justin protested.

“I can see who he really is with his expensive suits and his fucking goons all the time with him,” Robert hissed. “He’s no good for you Justin.”

Justin shook his head. “You don’t know anything.”

“Justin, why the fuck did you leave the door open? Don’t you know anything can happen to...” Gio stopped when he saw Robert. “What’s going on?”

Justin bit his lower lip. “Robert was just leaving.”

Robert sighed. He didn’t know how he was going to do to help Justin.

“Right,” Gio said as he put the food on the table. He took of his jacket and revealed that he was carrying heat.

Robert tensed when he saw the man’s guns. He remembered the words that Gio had told him and he was truly afraid. He looked at Justin and knew he had to make a choice. “I’ll see you, Justin.”

“I don’t want to talk about it and for once can you not run to tell Brian that he was here,” Justin said. “I’m tired of Brian’s jealous outbursts.”

Gio nodded slowly. “Fine,” he answered. “But that guy is nothing but bad news.”

Justin shook his head and tried to forget about everything. He looked at the ring in his hand and smiled; everything was alright with the world in his book.

***

Brian stood in the board room holding pictures of some guy he had never seen in his life. He looked at Gio who was staring right back at him.

“Who is he?” Brian asked.

“They call him Sniper,” Gio answered. “We don’t know his name but we know what he plans to do.”

“And that is?” Brian asked.

“Kill Justin,” Gio replied. “Mr. Taylor gave me the folder to give it to you. He said he could take care of it but that Justin was your responsibility. He also said that you better act soon or he was going to kill you if something happened to his son.”

Brian rubbed his temples not sure what he was supposed to do. He looked at Gio for help.

“Well,” Gio said. “You should kill him; plain and simple.”

“I can’t kill him,” Brian told him. He sighed and sat down. “I’m not a killer.”

“You don’t have to,” Gio explained. “You can send me or Alvin, that’s what we’re here for.”

“Jesus,” Brian said pushing the pictures of the man away. “Why the fuck does he want to kill Justin?”

“Some people weren’t happy with Craig’s new rules and they want to teach him a lesson,” Gio shrugged.

“This is so fucked up,” Brian whispered.

“All you have to do is give the order,” Gio suggested. “That’s it.”

“You think it’s that easy?” Brian asked angry. He got up and shook his head. “This is something that shouldn’t be left up to me.”

“Why not?” Gio asked. “This is one simple decision.”

Brian glared at the man. “Fuck you.”

Gio didn’t say anything. He just waited for the inevitable. Craig had already told him to kill the man but he had to get Brian to give the order. That’s what he was there for.

Brian sighed and rubbed his face. He didn’t know what to do. He needed to have Justin safe but he was no killer. He looked at Gio and shook his head.

“You don’t want me to kill this guy?” Gio asked arching a brow.

“No,” Brian answered. “But if it has to be done...”

Gio nodded when Brian stopped talking. He could see that it was taking a lot out of Brian.

“Do it,” Brian whispered. “And...”

“And what?” Gio asked.

“I don’t want to know how or when or if it’s done,” Brian said. “I just want you to take care of it. I want Justin safe.”

“Okay, no problem boss,” Gio said as he exited the meeting room.

Brian didn’t even bother to tell the man not to call him boss. He was to busy thinking that he was becoming a monster exactly like Craig had wanted all along.  
  
***

Brian walked into the loft and put his keys on the counter. He looked around and found the loft to be dark. He walked to the bedroom and saw that Justin was already sleeping. He smiled a bit and then walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out Justin was stirring.

“Bri?” Justin asked opening his eyes.

“It’s me,” Brian said as he dried up.

“Where have you been?” Justin asked him. “I was waiting for you.”

“I had to work,” Brian replied and threw the towel away. He got in the bed with the blond. “Why? You miss me.”

“Tons,” Justin informed him as he wrapped his arms and legs around the brunet.

“My little prince,” Brian muttered and kissed Justin’s temple.

Justin caressed Brian’s neck and stared at the brunet. “Brian,” Justin said. “It’s everything okay?”

“Yes,” Brian assured him.

“You seem distant,” Justin told him.

“I’m okay,” Brian caressed Justin’s face and kissed him. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” Justin asked worried.

“I’m just a bit tense,” Brian drawled. “I had a lot to do at work.”

Justin smiled. “I can help you relax,” he told him seductively.

“Is that so, little man?” Brian asked as his hands found their way inside Justin’s shirt. Then he took said shirt off Justin and let it fall on the floor.

“Mmm mhmm,” Justin muttered as he nodded. He gasped and threw his head back when Brian pinched his nipples.

“Let’s see what you can do,” Brian said before he kissed the blond.

Justin opened his mouth and let Brian’s tongue inside for some exploring. He groaned as their cocks rubbed against each other. Justin quickly took off his briefs.

“Are you eager now?” Brian asked in a husky voice.

“I want your big cock inside me,” Justin said with a kid’s voice.

“Naughty,” Brian whispered and pushed Justin on his back. He kissed him hard and gripped the wanting body under him.

“Fuck me,” Justin moaned. “Fuck me hard, Bri.”

Brian was thankful that Justin was there; that no matter what was going on with their lives Justin stood by him. He didn’t regret any single moment with the blond. He didn’t regret having his boy and even knowing the fate that awaited him he would choose meeting Justin a hundred times over.

“Bri,” Justin said turning them around. He reached for a condom and put it on the brunet. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Brian answered.

Justin smiled widely. “Good,” he said as he lifted up and started to take Brian’s member.

Brian closed his eyes and arched his back.

“So good,” Justin said and bit his lower lip. Brian was all the way inside of him and it hurt and it turned him on so much.

Brian licked his lips as he caressed Justin’s thighs. He groaned when the blond started moving.

“Yes,” Justin hissed as he rode Brian’s cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Brian groaned and sucked on Justin’s neck. It felt so good to lose himself on his man. He pulled Justin closer to him and kissed him hard. He pulled back and opened his eyes. “Did you think of me today?”

“Yeah,” Justin said trying to open his eyes. He knew Brian was watching him.

“How much?” Brian asked squeezing Justin’s ass.

“A lot,” Justin growled.

“What did you do when you thought of me?” Brian asked and licked Justin’s neck.

“I...touched myself,” Justin informed him. He groaned when Brian started sucking his earlobe. “Brian.”

“How did you touch yourself?” Brian asked. “Show me.”

Justin opened his eyes and stared at the brunet. He licked his lips and threw his head back as Brian’s cock rubbed against his prostate.

“Show me,” Brian repeated.

“Like this,” Justin said as he started to jerk his cock. He had one hand on Brian’s shoulder for leverage.

“Did you use both hands?” Brian asked almost out of breath.

Justin could only nod at that point.

“Go ahead,” Brian said as he grabbed Justin by the waist. He watched the blond beauty fucking himself on his cock and he knew that he loved Justin above anything; even himself. He would do anything for his man no matter what it was.

“Brian,” Justin moaned as he played with his balls while he jerked off. He knew he was so close.

“Did you bathed yourself in your cum?” Brian asked and pulled Justin in for a kiss.

“Yes,” Justin yelled. “Yes.”

“All while you thought of me,” Brian stated this time.

“Brian,” Justin groaned as his toes curled. His body trembled as he neared his orgasm.

“My dirty little boy,” Brian gasped out.

“Brian!” Justin shouted as he threw his head back and his cum shot out of him. He got his cum in between them this time.

Brian threw his head back as complete ecstasy took possession of his body. He shook with each wave of pleasure and then his body dropped in bed completely exhausted. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at the blond beauty that was still on top of him.

“Good,” Justin whispered.

“Fucking amazing,” Brian answered.

Justin laughed as he got off Brian. He frowned when the phone started ringing.

“Don’t pick it up,” Brian told him.

Justin didn’t move and they waited until it stopped. Justin caressed Brian’s face. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Brian shrugged. “Your father has wanted to reach me all day. And I have been avoiding him.”

“Mmm,” Justin muttered.

Then Brian’s cell phone started ringing. “Jesus,” he said getting up. “What the fuck does he want at this hour?”

Justin shook his head not knowing. He wrapped the sheets around his body and arched a brow when Brian answered his phone.

“What?” Brian asked angry. He listened for the longest time and then moved away from the bedroom.

Justin frowned and waited. When Brian came back he seemed agitated. “What’s wrong?”

Brian shook his head and started to put on some clothes.

“Brian,” Justin said and pushed the sheets away. He knelt on the bed wondering what had gotten into the brunet.

“I have to go,” Brian said.

Justin shook his head. “It’s the middle of the night,” the blond pointed out.

“I’ll be okay,” Brian told him. He pulled Justin to him for a kiss and then moved to put on a shirt.

Justin watched as Brian got dressed and then left. He didn’t know what was going on anymore. He got up and looked out of the window. He saw Alvin getting out of the limo and a few minutes later Brian coming out of the building and getting inside.

The blond sighed and turned around. He grabbed the alarm clock which was closest to him and threw it against the wall. “Fuck, this shit! God, it’s my fault,” he hissed. He got in bed and cried himself to sleep.

***

Brian drove them to Lindsay’s house for dinner. When they arrived Justin got out of the car and looked back to see who had been following them. It was already a habit of his to see which of the guys he would have to deal with. He frowned when he saw Gio getting out of the car with someone he had never seen before.

“Come on,” Brian said grabbing Justin’s arm so he would get in the house.

“Who is that?” Justin asked.

Brian stopped and looked at Gio and the other guy. “That’s Bo.”

“Bo?” Justin asked frowning. “Who is that?”

“A guy that works for...your father,” Brian said.

“Or you?” Justin asked a bit angry.

Brian sighed and knocked on the door. Lindsay was the one to open it up.

“Sorry, we’re late,” Justin said.

“Yeah,” Gio said behind the blond. As soon as he got out of the car he rushed towards Brian and Justin leaving Bo watching outside.

Justin licked his lips as he turned around. Gio only smiled at him.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Lindsay said. “It’s good to see you.”

They went inside and Justin grabbed Gio by the arm. “What are you doing here?”

“My job,” Gio said calmly.

“You could do it from outside,” Justin hissed.

Gio smiled and shrugged. “Well, Bo is outside and I’m inside. We got all our bases covered.”

Justin shook his head as he stared at the man. He was so tired of it all. He moved away and walked towards Brian.

Gio watched them and when they sat down to eat so did he. They had dessert and talked about their lives. He thought they were a happy family and wished he had that. He got up and went to the back to have a cigarette and to look around.

“Hey,” Lindsay said coming after him.

“Hi,” Gio answered.

“Are you having fun?” Lindsay asked.

“Tons,” Gio responded.

“Good,” she said crossing her arms.

Gio stared at her wondering what she wanted. He looked away and hoped she would just leave him be.

“What do you do?” Lindsay asked. “I mean, I know you said you were Craig’s assistant, but why are you always with Justin?”

Gio smirked and shrugged slightly. He turned to look at her. “Why do you want to know?”

“So defensive,” Lindsay replied with a small smile. “What are you hiding?”

Gio looked away from her and to the inside of the house where he could see Brian and Justin. “Nothing,” he answered.

“Right,” Lindsay said and laughed a bit. She narrowed her eyes as if she looked hard enough to see through him she would arrive at the truth.

“I think you have people to entertain, don’t you?” Gio asked with a small smile before he took a drag from his cigarette.

“If you’re rude to me I won’t ever let you come into my house again,” Lindsay told him in a light tone.

Gio chuckled. “I like you lady.”

“Lindsay,” she told him. “Call me Lindsay.”

“What’s going on here?” Brian asked coming outside.

Lindsay shook her head. “I should go back inside.”

Brian arched a brow.

“You have nosy friends all around,” Gio informed him. “But she’s kind of cute.”

Brian crossed his arms. “Whatever.”

Justin had followed Brian and was going outside when the words that Gio said stopped him.

“I did what you told me to do. The guy is dead,” Gio said.

Brian looked at Gio with anger in his eyes. “I told you not to fucking tell me!” he growled.

Gio sighed. “How would you know then or how would you have fallen asleep at night if you didn’t know if Justin was safe?”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and started walking away from Gio. He didn’t want to think that he was responsible for a man’s death.

Gio moved closer to Brian. “You’ll get used to it sooner or later.”

Brian glared at the man.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked coming out of the house through the back door and retreating further into the backyard where they were. His heart was beating fast not wanting to think of what Brian had done. He just pushed it to the back of his head. It couldn’t be truth and he made himself believe that Gio and Brian were talking about something else.

“Fuck!” Brian hissed as he put his hands on his hips and moved away from them.

Gio looked at Justin. “It’s nothing.”

Justin stared at the man. “Right,” he said. “Could you leave us alone?”

“Actually...” Gio started to say.

“Next time I won’t ask so nicely,” Justin said in a cold harsh voice.

Gio smiled a bit and nodded. “Of course,” he said and went inside the house.

Justin stared at Brian who was pacing. “Could you stop that for a second?”

Brian stopped and stared at the blond.

“What were you two talking about?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head. “Business.”

“Oh,” Justin said and felt like he was about to crumble to the floor. He looked away and didn’t know what to do. Brian was his man, the love of his life and he just couldn’t walk away from him not matter what. He knew Brian was changing and it was his fault. He wanted it all to stop.

“You should get back into the house,” Brian said. “It’s cold.”

“No,” Justin whispered. “Is not that cold.”

Brian licked his lips and looked at the floor. “Justin...”

“I’m a grown man,” Justin said. “I don’t need to be watched over. And that’s what you’re doing. You’re treating me like a fucking baby all the time.”

“There are people out there that want to hurt you,” Brian hissed.

“That’s Dad’s line,” Justin spat out. “Or is it your job now to watch over me?”

Brian ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know what to do. He could tell Justin was about to bolt and pretty much so was he. He wanted Craig to disappear from the picture. He wanted all his problems to vanish.

“This is not happening,” Justin said. “It can’t happen.”

Brian walked over to the blond and kissed him. “I’ll make everything okay.”

“You won’t talk to me,” Justin pointed out. “You have to tell me what’s wrong.”

Brian caressed Justin’s face. “Everything is okay. You worry too much. Let me take care of everything.”

Justin let out a tear as he stared at the man. Then after a few minutes of silence Justin spoke, “my father used to say that to my mother.”

Brian sighed and pulled away. They stared at each other not sure where to go from there. They were trapped in a firestorm and it looked to be getting bigger and stronger; beyond their control and someone was bound to end up hurt or worse killed.


	17. The Secrets I Keep

“So, why are we having this party?” Emmett asked when Brian gave him a beer. “It was so sudden. I didn’t even have time to prepare.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “We told you about it.”

“Yesterday,” Emmett pointed out.

“So, what is it?” Ted asked. “What are we celebrating and why is Justin smiling so much? Did you knock him up?”

Melanie and Lindsay laughed and shook their head. Michael frowned and glared towards Justin.

Brian licked his lips. “Craig thought it would be the right thing to have a party.”

Debbie frowned. “The right thing to for what?”

“Justin and I are getting married,” Brian informed them.

“No shit!” Lindsay yelled. “Oh my god.”

Brian grinned at her.

“Oh,” Debbie said pulling Brian into a hug. “I’m so happy for you. Oh honey. Where is Justin?” she asked before she turned around and went towards him.

“Congratulations!” Emmett yelled. “Oh I’m so happy.”

Melanie looked at Ted who didn’t say anything. The two of them were stunned into silence.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Michael asked.

Brian sighed. “Drop it, Mikey.”

“Why are you doing this?” Michael asked as he came really close to the brunet.

Emmett, Melanie and Ted let the two friends alone.

“You can’t marry him, Brian,” Michael told him.

“Are you serious?” the brunet asked.

Michael grabbed Brian’s arm and pulled him closer. “This is not you. This is not the Brian Kinney I know. It’s something else.”

“I’m doing this no matter what you say,” Brian told his friend.

“But you can’t,” Michael protested.

“I can and I will,” Brian hissed.

“No way,” Michael told him. “You can’t marry him.”

“Stop it, Michael,” the brunet said to him.

“Is there a problem?” Gio asked them.

“No,” Brian informed him before he moved away.

Brian walked over to his blond and even with everyone’s protests he lead Justin out of the loft. They walked to up to the roof.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No,” Brian said as he stood behind his man.

Justin was leaning a bit as he rested his arms on the ledge. Brian rested his chin on the blond’s shoulder. With one had around the man’s waist and the other one holding onto the ledge.

“I just wanted to be alone with you,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled.

“There is something very important that I have to tell you,” Brian started.

Justin wondered what was bothering the brunet. “You can tell me anything.”

“I want out, Justin,” Brian told him. “I don’t like how things are changing. I don’t like the things your father makes me do.”

Justin didn’t know what to say. He turned around quickly. “What? Brian, you…you don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I’ll tell my father to back away. What? What has he made you do?”

Brian shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” Justin said raising his voice.

“Don’t push it, please,” Brian begged. “Please.”

“Jesus, Brian,” Justin said hugging the brunet. “You’re scaring me.”

“I…I’m going to fix this,” Brian promised him.

Justin started crying. It was his fault. If he hadn’t been for the fact that Brian met him his life never would have change. He pulled away knowing what he had to do.

“Brian,” Justin started.

“Don’t say anything,” the brunet told him. “Just know that I need you.”

Justin sighed. He didn’t know what to do.

“I’ll figure something out,” Brian told him.

“I’m sorry, Brian,” Justin told him as he caressed the brunet’s face. “I’m really am. Whatever you do I’m one hundred percent behind you.”

The brunet smiled hearing that.

“This is all my fault,” Justin gasped out.

Brian shook his head and pulled the blond close. He would figure something out and then Craig would have to leave him and Justin alone.

“Come on,” Brian said. “Let’s go back to your party, my prince.”

“Our party,” Justin reminded him and the brunet smiled and nodded.

***

“I just…” Michael tried to speak.

“Stop it, Michael,” Emmett said as they got out of the building. “He’s happy.”

Michael was sizzling. “I think something is going on.”

“Right,” Ted said shaking his head. “Leave it alone. Brian and Justin are getting married because they love each other. There is nothing to it.”

“Brian has never acted like this,” Michael said. “Plus he really doesn’t love him.”

“How do you know that?” Ted asked.

Emmett was so tired of hearing the man. He couldn’t believe they were discussing Brian and Justin’s relationship outside Brian’s building.

“Because if Brian loved him so much he would be there all of the time,” Michael informed them. “But not, Brian has been going on business trips all of the time. And when I asked you about it you didn’t even know about some of them…almost all of them.”

“So?” Ted asked.

“So he’s lying,” Michael said. “He’s escaping away from Justin.”

“Right,” Emmett said crossing his arms. “If that was true he would tell Justin to leave him alone. Brian just started a company Michael. Of course he’s going to be traveling. He’s working himself into exhaustion. Did you not see how tired he looked?”

“Maybe Justin is blackmailing him,” Michael said.

“Do you listen to yourself?” Ted asked. “Let’s just go.”

Emmett shook his head and followed Ted. “Forget it Michael.”

Michael watched them go and crossed his arms. One way or another he was going to stop the wedding from taking place. Brain was supposed to be his and not Justin. He had to find out a way to stop it.

***

“I can’t believe they are getting married,” Patrick said smiling.

Nicholas grinned. “Brian Kinney is getting married,” he said it out loud not believing it.

“That’s right,” Patrick said as he looked at the magazine trying to choose something. He didn’t know what he was going to give the guys as a wedding present.

“That means we should fuck until we drop just in case the world is coming to an end,” Nicholas told him.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “You would find any excuse to fuck.”

“With you?” Nicholas asked as he got really close. “Anything.”

Patrick smirked and caressed Nicholas face. “Do you really think they are going to get married?”

“Why you ask that?” Nicholas asked.

“I don’t know,” Patrick said.

“So they are saying they are going to get married to then not to it,” the older man whispered with a frown.

Patrick pouted. “I mean like…is one of them going to get cold feet and run away.”

Nicholas laughed. “I don’t think so.”

“Is just that…Brian is never around and this was kind of sudden. I’m really happy for them but,” he said and stopped. He looked at his boyfriend. “I don’t know. Justin is like…”

“What?” Nicholas asked.

“Weird,” Patrick told him. “I know he says he’s happy is just that I know him. Something is bothering him.”

Nicholas sighed as he wrapped his arms around his lover. “Maybe he’s nervous about this whole thing. He must be preparing everything with Brian having to deal with his company. Anyone would be a bit edgy. It’s a big thing.”

Patrick nodded slowly. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Nicholas smiled and kissed him again.

***

Justin was putting his stuff away ready to go home. Gio had told him he was going to get the car.

“Hey, Justin,” Robert said.

Justin smiled at the guy. “Hey, how are you?”

Robert shrugged. “Look, um, can I talk to you?”

“Talk,” Justin told him.

“I really like you Justin,” Robert said.

Justin blushed. “Oh my god…I…”

“No, you don’t have to say anything,” Robert assured him. “I just…I think we could have something and I’m not saying that we’re meant to be together but who knows. The thing is that I can’t stay and watch as you throw your life away.”

The blond frowned and started shaking his head.

“You deserve to live freely without worrying about Brian,” Robert said.

“I love Brian,” Justin told him.

“I’ve seen the way you run for him,” Robert said. “You would do anything that he asks for.”

“Yeah,” Justin said. “But it’s not because I’m scared of him. What the fuck gave you that idea?”

“Justin…he’s…he’s a criminal,” Robert said. “He has guys with guns and…”

“Stop please,” Justin said raising his hand. “I’m really flattered that you like me and happy that you would want to help me, but I don’t need help.”

Robert sighed. “Justin, are you afraid of him.”

Justin laughed and shook his head. “You’re not listening to me.”

“I contacted a friend of mine,” Robert said. “He’s a cop and…”

“Stop it!” Justin yelled. “You don’t know shit about me and Brian,” Justin hissed.

Robert stared at the blond with a raised brow.

“Brian is…he’s doing all this because of me,” Justin said and took a deep breath. “He’s practically turning into my father because he chose me. And I know he’s had to do some things and is my fault. I wish I could take it back, I really do.”

Robert moved closer and caressed Justin’s face.

“Brian would do anything for me,” Justin said and smiled. “He’s marrying me and I know he’s not the type. I know he’s doing it because it makes me happy.”

Robert let his hand fall down to his side again.

“And I would do anything for him like sticking by him through all this hell he’s been put through,” Justin told him.

“But you don’t deserve that,” Robert pointed out.

“You don’t know what I deserve,” Justin told him. “You don’t know me.”

“But Justin,” Robert tried.

“No,” Justin said. “There is nothing you can say or do. I’m happy. Can you understand that?”

Robert sighed.

“I think you should leave,” Justin told him.

Robert opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He nodded and turned around. Justin took a deep breath and hoped that his words were truth. That he was strong enough to stay by Brian no matter what.

***

“Hey,” Brian said smiling when the blond opened his eyes.

Justin blinked a few times and then smiled before he moved closer to the brunet. “When did you get home?”

“A while,” Brian whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Justin asked.

Brian caressed Justin’s hips. “You looked so peaceful.”

Justin purred as he buried his face on Brian’s chest. “I missed you.”

“I did too,” the brunet assured him.

“Mmmm, tell me you’re going to stay for a while,” Justin told him.

Brian nodded.

“Good,” Justin said. “Because as much as I love my father, I am getting jealous that you’re always with him.”

Brian frowned and sighed. He stared at Justin and everything he’d done came to bite him in the ass. He knew that Justin promised to stick by him no matter what but he didn’t really want to put his man through that.

“What?” Justin asked. “What is it? Brian?”

“Nothing,” Brian assured him. “It’s nothing.”

“Brian…I’m tired of you keeping secrets from me,” Justin told him. “You can tell me anything.”

Brian smiled at that and kept caressing Justin’s skin. If the blond only knew the things he was doing. He was living with new demons. They were even worst than Joan and Jack together.

“Hey,” Brian whispered.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Why don’t you worry about more important things like giving me a proper welcome,” Brian whispered.

“Brian,” Justin complained. Half of him wanted to jump Brian’s bones and the other one wanted to know what was happening.

“Yeah?” Brian asked smirking as his hand went to Justin’s ass. “Mmm, you feel so good.”

Justin figured that he could make love to Brian and then asks questions. They spend all the night trying to make up for lost time. By the time they were done Justin was blissfully asleep again. Brian got up and he put his robe on as he walked to get a drink. Afterwards he went towards the door and opened. Bo was there sitting by the entrance while reading the newspaper.

“Do you need anything, boss?” Bo asked.

“Stay here and watch Justin,” Brian told him.

“But…” Bo started to protest.

“Do it,” Brian told him.

Bo nodded and watched as Brian went down the stairs.

Brian made it to the first floor and knocked on the door. He waited but no one came so he knocked harder. The brunet heard someone moving and then the door opened.

“Mr. Kinney,” the man stated as he rubbed his face. He frowned and looked at his watch and back at the brunet.

“I need a favor,” Brian said.

“Of course Mr. Kinney,” Tom, the handyman of the building said. “How can I help you?”

“Yeah,” Brian said. “I need to use your phone. Mine is giving me trouble.”

“Of course,” the man said stepping to the side. “No problem at all.”

Brian nodded and knew what he had to do. Because no matter how tired he was of everything he would never do anything that would hurt Justin.


	18. According To Plan This Is Not How It's Supposed To Go

Brian came home from work to find an empty loft. He called the blond but Justin wasn’t answering. He turned to look at Alvin.

“Where is Gio?” he asked.

Alvin called the man and asked him where he was before he closed his cell phone. “He’s at Nick’s house. Justin went there to see his friend.”

Brian took a shower and changed clothes before he left to get the blond. He was horny and he wanted his man moaning and screaming his name. He smirked thinking how his life had change. He wondered when he stopped wanting anybody else; it didn’t matter not to him.

“Signor, Kinney,” Madeline said with her accent as clear as day, she was smiling at the man when she opened the door to Nick’s house. “Come in. I tell Mr. McKenzie you here.”

Brian nodded as he watched her go. Moments later Nicholas was there with a big smile. “Hey, Brian.”

“Hey,” Brian said. “Is Justin here?”

“Yeah,” Nicholas told him. “He’s in the pool with Patrick.”

Brian nodded.

“Come and join us,” Nicholas said.

“Sure,” Brian told him as he pulled out his cell phone.

Alvin had stayed in the car with Bo because Brian had said he was going to be just a few minutes. So he called him telling him he was going to stay for a while and to stay in the car.

“Brian,” Justin said surprised when he saw the brunet.

“I don’t have a bathing suit,” Brian said as he started to toe off his shoes. “So I guess I’ll use my birthday suit.”

Patrick laughed when Brian started stripping right in front of them. Nicholas rolled his eyes and got in the pool.

“Brian,” Justin complained when he saw that the brunet was serious.

“Don’t look,” Nicholas said putting a hand over Patrick’s eyes.

“Nicky!” Pat yelled as the man turned him around.

Justin started laughing. Brian jumped in the pool when he was naked and swam over to Justin. He pulled him into his arms and kissed him hard.

“Brian,” Justin said when he pulled back with a big smile. “God, you’re rock hard.”

“I was thinking about you,” the brunet muttered and then nuzzled the blond’s neck.

Justin liked to hear that.

“Are you guys going to give us a show?” Patrick asked.

Nicholas put and arm over Patrick’s chest and pulled him close to him. “Don’t be a bad boy.”

Patrick smirked. “I was just asking.”

Brian and Justin laughed before the brunet pushed him against the edge of the pool and proceeded to give Nicholas and Patrick a spectacular demonstration.

***

“I still can’t believe it,” Justin said as he got in the bed.

Brian arched a brow. “If I remember correctly you didn’t say no.”

“God, Brian,” Justin said. “You fucked me right in front of them and…”

“What?” Brian asked. “You loved it.”

“Of course I did,” Justin said. “Then…they did it in front of us and it was so fucking hot.”

Brian smiled and pulled Justin towards him. “I’m sure they learned something new.”

Justin arched a brow.

“Well, at least they got all hot and bothered,” Brian said smirking. “Didn’t you when you saw them?”

Justin remembered how Nicholas had gotten Patrick out of the pool and then sat down with him in one of the chairs where his best friend proceeded to ride Nicholas into oblivion.

“Oh,” Justin said smirking. “I think we can do it much better.”

Brian licked his lips and arched a brow as Justin pulled away.

“For example,” Justin said. “I would have started with a wonderfully display.”

The brunet licked his lips and watched Justin. The blond opened his legs and started by touching his chest. He played with his nipples and stared at Brian. He smiled and his hand moved lower.

“I like when you touch me,” Justin said as he grabbed his cock. His chest was raising and falling quickly with his breathing. “Sometimes I touch myself and I imagine is you.”

The brunet stayed where he was; he started jerking himself as well. He wanted Justin’s tight ass around his cock giving him the ride of his life.

“You make me tremble,” Justin said as he bent one of his legs. His hand let go of his cock and using his pre cum he started opening himself for the brunet.

“God,” Brian growled and got on his knees. He moved closer to the blond. He caressed Justin’s hips as he looked at the smaller man stretching himself.

“Mmm,” Justin moaned when he pushed a third finger inside of himself. He moaned when Brian’s hands started touching him all over. Then the older man licked his chest, his nipples, his neck and finally ended up licking his lips.

Justin was trying to kiss Brian but each time he lifted his head to claim the man’s mouth Brian would pull away. Brian smirked and his thumb rubbed Justin’s lower lip.

“You’re so hot,” Brian told him and pulled away. He sat back on the bed.

Justin pulled his fingers out and reached for a condom. He opened it and placed it on the brunet. He grabbed the lube and smeared some of it on his man’s erection. He straddled Brian’s lap and then grabbed the man’s dick. The younger of the two placed it at his entrance and pushed down.

“That’s good,” Brian growled. “Jesus! You’re so tight,” he hissed.

“Brian, kiss me,” Justin moaned.

Brian pulled Justin face close and chuckled. “You’re mine.”

The blond nodded and moaned when Brian kissed him. He shook when the older man bit him playfully on his lower lip. He squeezed the man inside of him when Brian shoved his tongue inside of him. He loved how Brian’s hot, smooth, aggressive tongue felt in his mouth. He gave himself to Brian completely. The man could do anything he wanted with him at that moment. And he never wanted that to change.

***

“Do you have everything packed?” Brian asked on the phone.

“Yes, Brian,” Justin said sighing. “Do you?”

“Do I?” Brian asked to himself as he rolled his eyes. He had everything packed from the day before as opposed to Justin who had just thrown a few things into his luggage in the morning before he had left the loft to get them breakfast.

“Then we’re set,” Justin pointed out.

“Are you sure you got everything?” Brian asked. “Let me know and I can pack it for you.”

“I’m sure,” Justin told him as he stood in line.

There was a knock on the door and Brian sighed. “I’ll call you back.”

“Okay,” Justin said. “Later.”

Brian smiled and hung up. He went and opened the door to find Craig, Marcus and Gio. He looked at the empty chair where Bo was supposed to be.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked.

“Can we come in, Brian?” Craig asked smirking.

Brian let them all in and frowned. “Do you guys want anything to drink?”

Craig shook his head. “There is something that has come to our attention.”

“What’s that?” Brian asked as he looked at Gio who was smirking.

“It’s not something I was expecting,” Craig said. “It’s quite,” the man said and paused before his face changed into anger. “Disappointing.”

Brian crossed his arms. “How so?”

In a flash Marcus punched Brian hard on the face making the brunet fall back.

“What the fuck?” Brian asked from the floor and when he looked up Craig was pointing a gun at him.

The brunet started backing away. “What are you doing?”

“You betrayed me,” Craig hissed.

Brian shook his head. He tried to get up but only got kicked by Marcus on the ribs. He looked up at Craig and shook his head. “I haven’t done shit to you.”

“I’m not stupid,” Craig told him. “After everything I’ve done for you.”

The brunet shook his head. “Don’t.”

“I gave you everything I could,” Craig said. “And this is what I get?”

“It’s not like that,” Brian told him.

“I treated you as if you were my own son,” Craig yelled.

Brian groaned as he sat up. “I’m sorry.”

“Kill him,” Craig told Marcus. “Wait…nothing messy.”

Marcus nodded and moved towards the brunet. He straddled Brian’s body and started to strangle him. Brian fought him with everything he had. He kicked and tried to call for help, but couldn’t. Marcus didn’t get up until Brian stopped moving.

***

Justin came into the loft and put the breakfast on the counter. He started taking everything out but stopped and looked around. “Brian?!” he called.

When the man didn’t answer he went in search of him. He opened the loft door and looked at Alvin. “Hey, where is Brian?”

Alvin shrugged.

Justin went back inside. He tried calling the brunet but found out that Brian’s cell was still at the loft. “Oh god, what’s going on?”

He went back to Alvin. “Something is wrong.”

Alvin pulled out his gun and went inside. “What is it?”

“Brian is not here,” Justin said trying to keep calm. “His cell phone is and when we came in Bo wasn’t there.”

Alvin sighed and put his gun back on his holster and called Gio. He listened as he stared at the blond then hung up.

“What is it?” Justin asked. “Where are they?”

“Uh, Justin why don’t you grab a few things,” Alvin said. “We’re going to see your father.”

Justin frowned. “What?” Justin asked. “No, Brian and I are going away. We’re getting married, remember? I’m not going anywhere. Our plane leaves in a few hours.”

Alvin swallowed. “Justin…”

“What’s going on?” the blond asked.

Alvin sighed. “There was a problem.”

“Is Brian okay?” Justin asked.

“He’s dead, Justin,” Alvin informed him.

Justin took a step back and shook his head. “No,” he said. “He’s not.”

“I’m sorry,” Alvin told him. “Let’s go to your father’s house. We’ll see what happened.”

“No,” Justin said. “I have to find Brian,” the blond told him.

When Justin tried to leave Alvin grabbed him by the waist. Justin started kicking and yelling.

“Let me go,” Justin hissed. “Don’t! I have to find Brian!”

“Come on, Justin,” Alvin said as he walked with the blond to the door.

“Let go of me!” Justin hissed and putting his feet on the door he pushed back with all his might.

They both fell back and Justin didn’t waste any time on getting up, opening the door and running out of there.

When he finally stopped he fell on his knees and cried because his world was over. He cried until his eyes were puffy and red. He cried until everything faded away.

***

Craig came into the room where his son was. Three hours ago Gio and Alvin had found the blond. They had brought him home to him.

“He’s waking up,” John said.

Craig sighed and came closer. Marcus was right behind him.

“Justin,” Craig said smiling. “How are you, son?”

Justin frowned and rubbed his face. He sat up and looked around. “What is going on?”

“Relax,” Craig told him. “You’re safe.”

“Where is Brian, dad?” Justin asked swallowing. “I want to see him.”

Craig’s smile died. “I haven’t seen him.”

Justin narrowed his eyes. “That’s bullshit!”

Craig sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. “Some men got passed Bo and…I’m sorry Justin.”

Justin started crying. “Oh my god, no! No! No!”

Craig looked at Marcus and nodded. The man moved forward and injected Justin.

“What is that?” Justin asked weakly.

“It’s a sedative,” Craig told him. “You need it.”

“I want Brian,” Justin told him. “Please,” the blond whimpered.

Craig stayed with his son until the boy was asleep again.

“Take him to the jet,” Craig told them. “You will be responsible for my son.”

John nodded. “Of course boss.”

Craig nodded and excited the room. He just had to take care of a few more people before he could go home to his family.

***

“What is this meeting for?” Giorgio asked. “My time is very valuable.”

Craig nodded. “I know that,” he told the man.

Giorgio waited.

“I’m here to declare my successor,” Craig informed them.

The men at the table whispered amongst them. “Not only that but I’m here to reveal a traitor.”

“What is going on?” Steven asked.

“You’ve lost it, Taylor,” someone commented.

“No, no,” Craig said standing up. “Here is what happened,” he said and began to tell them what he knew.

***

Craig walked slowly to his limo and then turned around when he reached it. He saw as the building exploded and he smiled. “So long my friends,” the only ones able to get out of there were Giorgio, Anthony and Steven because they were in on the plan.

He had talked to them and explained what was going on. Not only did they have had traitors from the outside but some of the ones inside were planning to take them out. So it was time to clean house.

“Now what?” Alvin asked.

“There is one more lose end,” Craig said.

“What is it?” Bo asked.

“Giovanni,” Craig said.

Gio moved quickly, putting a gun to Alvin’s head. “Say hello to the devil, betraying your people sends you right to hell.”

Alvin only had time to open his eyes wide before it was over. Gio looked at Bo and Joey. “Clean it up.”

Bo and Joey nodded and Gio got inside the limo.

“So, it’s all done,” Craig said and sighed. “I’m afraid it all didn’t go as plan.”

Gio looked at Craig.

“My son got away from John,” Craig said. “He managed to go back to the loft. They were waiting for him. I’m so sorry, Brian. I didn’t know they would be…Anthony’s guy got to him.”

Brian opened his eyes wide. “What the fuck are you talking about? There were supposed to have taken him away. What the fuck are you talking about?!” he asked yet again getting more agitated. “You told me that Anthony was on your side!”

“He thought that Justin was going to be the one taking over,” Craig explained. “He…he didn’t want that. He wants me out.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Brian asked as he lunged for Craig but Gio and Marcus pushed him back.

“This is going to be so hard to do again,” Craig muttered. “Oh god. I should have planned it better. Brian, I’m so sorry,” the man said and closed his eyes briefly. “Take us out of here.”

“Fuck you!” Brian yelled and tried to reach Craig once again.

Gio pushed Brian back. “Relax! You knew the risks!”

“No!” Brian hissed. “I was the one that could have died not him! Not him!”

Craig looked at Marcus and nodded. In a swift move the man had injected Brian with a sedative.

“What the fuck?” Brian asked as he looked from one man to the next. “Fuck...you, Craig,” he said before he passed out.

“All according to plan,” Marcus said.

Craig only smirked.


	19. Everyone Has Reasons

  
Author's notes: Sorry this chapter is so short.  


* * *

Gio and Bo carried Brian into the house. Bo stayed with him and as soon as the man started to wake up he informed Gio about it. Craig, Marcus and Gio came to talk to the brunet.

“Brian,” Craig said.

The brunet rubbed his face. “What?”

“I know who Anthony used to kill my son,” Craig said as he started pacing.

The brunet felt like he was dreaming each time he was reminded that Justin was gone.

“You have to do something,” Brian told him.

“Brian I have no control of things anymore,” Craig informed him.

“What do you mean?” Brian asked getting up. “You’re going to go after those fucking bastards and kill them all.”

“I named you as my successor,” Craig said. “And I was supposedly inside that explosion? Remember?”

Brian frowned. “What?”

“I faked my own death,” the man informed him.

“Again?” Brian asked bringing his hands to his head.

“I’m going to be with my daughter,” Craig said. “Too many people want me dead. It’s time for me to leave and enjoy what’s left of my family.”

“No shit,” Brian said without feeling as images of Justin started to invade his brain.

“Will you take care of it, Brian?” Craig asked. “Will you make them pay?”

Brian didn’t think about it and nodded.

Craig smiled and moved closer to the brunet. He pulled Brian to him and kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you, son.”

Marcus hid the smile that was threatening to come out. The plan was going to perfection.

Gio knew what was happening and couldn’t wait. He knew what to do for things to come out just right. All it took was good planning.

***

Gio entered the dark room and sighed. “Boss,” he whispered.

“What do you want?” Brian asked.

“We did what you told us,” Gio said. “We took Anthony’s kids out. But he’s mad and he’s looking to find out who did this.”

Brian smirked. “Good, let him be mad. Let him suffer like I have.”

Gio sighed. “You know, you can’t stay here forever.”

Brian laughed acidly. “I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Well there are things that have to be taken care of,” Gio said. “Don’t you want to see your son?”

Brian closed his eyes and felt the tears threatening to come out.

“Boss?” Gio asked.

“Fuck off!” Brian yelled. “Let me be.”

Gio sighed. “I can’t take care of things. You’re the one that was left in charge. This is your game now, Brian.”

Brian scoffed. “Why the fuck does it have to be me?”

Gio came closer. “Because to Craig you’re family. He wouldn’t leave this empire his family constructed to just anyone.”

Brian laughed yet again. “Great,” he said sarcastically. “What if I don’t want it?”

Gio sighed. “Too late for that,” the man said.

“What if I don’t care about it?” Brian asked.

“It’s something you have to respect,” Gio said. “They will kill you to make an example out of you.”

Brian really could care less. “Let them then.”

“And your whole family too, Boss,” Gio informed him.

Brian frowned. “No.”

“That’s right,” Gio said moving towards the windows and opening the drapes. “You have to take control so you can keep your family safe. Show them you can lead them. Show them you can keep the peace between the territories and it will be okay.”

Brian didn’t want to do any of that. He wanted to vanish. He wanted his blond back in his arms. But he couldn’t run away from his hell. He had to think of his son and how much he loved him. He would do anything for him. He knew Justin would have wanted Gus to be safe as well as everyone around.

“I need a shower,” Brian said getting up slowly.

“I will get you something to eat, Boss” Gio informed him.

The man hoped that Brian took control of things fast. Once that was done everything would be okay. He’s job was to get Brian giving the right orders and doing his duties as the new boss.

***

Brian opened the door and stared at Bo and Joey. He arched a brow wondering what they wanted.

“We have a few new guys,” Bo said. “We’re thoroughly checking them.”

Brian nodded slowly. “Anything else?”

Bo shook his head. “Gio said he had to go do something. He said he was going to be back as soon as possible. The place is secure, boss.”

“Fine,” Brian said closing the door to his office yet again before he moved to sit down.

The brunet felt like he was empty inside and he knew he really was. Without Justin things weren’t the same. He was going insane. He wanted to die, but his son still needed him. So he had to keep strong for the boy.

The man got up suddenly and excited the office. “Joey,” he said when he saw the man; he was one of the new guys. “Get Bo and go get my car.”

They did and Brian got in the back and instructed Bo to take him to Lindsay’s house. When the brunet got there it was getting dark. Brian had on a pair of dark shades and baseball cap. He had let his beard grow and when they parked the car he got out of the passenger seat instead of the back.

Joey was the one riding in the back. Bo got out and opened the door for Joey who was the one that was dressed like he owned a million bucks. They all went to the house and only Bo stayed outside by the door. It was simple. Joey’s job at that moment was act as a decoy.

Once Brian was inside he proceeded to explain some things to the girls.

“Are you serious?” Lindsay asked after Brian told them part of what had happed leaving a few details like the fact that he was the one in charge now.

He had told them how Justin’s father was a mobster. How the FBI had approached him and he had to help them. How he had to fake his own dead knowing that they were watching so that they would leave him alone. Supposedly he was able to go away because Justin had died and he had no more ties to Craig. That was a lie but they didn’t have to know that.

“You’re shitting me,” Melanie said. “You…oh god.”

“It was something I didn’t see coming,” Brian said. “I had to get out somehow and I though the FBI was going to help but then they ended up making a bigger mess of my life.”

“Jesus Christ,” Melanie said getting up. “How do you know they are not watching us now?”

“I just do,” Brian told her. “I’m going to leave.”

Lindsay frowned. “Where, Brian?”

“I don’t know yet,” Brian informed her. “I just…I wanted to see Gus one last time.”

“Brian,” Lindsay whispered. “You can’t leave.”

“I can’t stay Lindsay,” Brian told her. “I’ll get arrested or god knows what,” he told them. “Too many things have happened.”

“You can get arrested for faking your own death?” Lindsay asked.

“Isn’t there anything you can do?” Melanie asked. “There are ways.”

“I let things happen Melanie,” Brian said. “I gave orders to kill people.”

“God,” Lindsay said as she put a hand over her stomach. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“I have to leave,” Brian said. “I haven’t been declared dead yet but soon it would happen, you know when they give up trying to find my body. Everything is in order. Gus and you guys are going to be taken care of.”

Lindsay started crying.

“How the fuck did you get into this mess?” Melanie asked.

Brian looked down at his lap and smiled briefly. “Because he’s the most…was the most beautiful, most amazing, most loveable man I ever knew.”

“Oh god,” Lindsay said getting up and going to Brian. “I’m so sorry, Brian. I’m sorry he’s gone.”

“Maybe we can get you a deal with the D.A.,” Melanie said. “We can…”

“I don’t regret it,” Brian said. He pushed Lindsay away gently and got up. “I would do it again if I had to.”

Lindsay sat down and kept crying.

“I’m going to see my kid before I leave,” Brian told them.

Melanie went to her wife and hugged her.

When Brian reached Gus’s room he smiled. He caressed the boy and bent down to kiss him. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll be away but I’ll always think about you. You will be safe with me gone. You will be okay,” the brunet said and a few tears made it out. “I love you, sonny boy.”

Brian stayed as long as he could before he left them. It was done and there was no turning back around.

***

Brian watched the man bringing the paintings inside his new home in New York. The house was huge. He had told Gio to find it. He had signed everything without checking the house or the price. He just didn’t care.

“Mr. Darko where do you want me to put these boxes at?” the man asked holding two boxes.

Brian knew those were Justin’s things. “Third floor, in the art studio.”

The man nodded. Gio watched him go and walked over to Brian. “Are you sure you want to have his things around?”

Brian frowned. “Don’t you have something to do?”

“Yes,” Gio said walking away.

Brain told Joey to oversee everything and make sure nobody damaged a thing before he left. He went to the kitchen where someone had started to cook already. He looked at it and sighed. All they cooked in the damn house was Italian and frankly he was tired of it.

He found a bottle of whisky and went outside to the patio. The house was in the middle of nowhere. He liked it. It was less trouble for him. The next house was forty minutes away. It was more secured that way.

The brunet drank from the bottle and sat down on the steps that lead towards the pool. He closed his eyes briefly and thought about his blond. He felt the tingling sensation in his face that informed him he was going to be crying at any second. He pushed it all back.

“I don’t care,” he said to no one. “So he’s gone. Big deal. It wasn’t meant to be.”

Gio came outside and watched the brunet from a distance.

“I didn’t even want to get married,” Brian whispered. “It was for him because I…mmmph,” he grunted.

“Damien,” Gio said walking to him.

“It’s Brian to you,” the brunet hissed.

“We can’t risk anyone hearing,” Gio said smirking. “Plus you got to get used to hearing it.”

Brian nodded slowly.

“I have something to ask you?” Gio said.

“What’s that?” Brian asked taking a sip from the bottle.

Gio frowned. He hated when Brian drank himself into a stupor and it looked like it was going to be one of those days. “So, there is this guy. Ryan Duran,” he said. “He owes us money.”

Brian looked up and frowned. “And?”

“He keeps saying that he’s going to pay,” Gio said. “What do you want to do?”

“How much does he owe?” Brian asked.

“Over a hundred thousand,” Gio said. “What do you want me to do?”

Brian looked at Gio. Each time there was something to be done he would look at the man and Gio would tell him the answers. He kept looking but the man didn’t say anything. “What would you do?”

Gio shrugged.

“Just…go collect it and if…” Brian sighed and swallowed. “If he doesn’t have it beat him up,” the brunet said and felt like crap. He was about to take it back when Gio talked.

“We already did that,” Gio said.

Brian shook his head. “I can’t…I…”

“It’s a battle to stay on top, Brian,” Gio said. “To show them you are the strongest and that’s why you seat at the head of the table.”

Brian’s eyes darkened. He was in charge, yes. The only two people above him were Giorgio and Anthony. And he bowed that one day he was going to get to Anthony. He was the one that had given the order to kill Justin and he was going to be the one to give the order to take the man out. For that he had to stay in charge and have enough power to get to the man without anybody knowing it was him, because he didn’t care if he lived or died but he had to take care of his family.

“Kill him,” Brian said. “No matter if he promises to find the money. Just…kill him. Make him an example to others.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Gio said.

The man smirked as he walked away. He knew that now there was no turning back. He knew that Brian was taking the reins and there would be no stopping him. He knew everything that was going on and he couldn’t help but smile because if he worked everything right he would get exactly what he wanted from the whole thing.

***

“Is it happening?” Craig asked sitting in his office.

Marcus nodded. “Things are in motion. I’m surprised Brian is going through with it. Gio called saying that in two more months at the most Anthony is going to be nothing but history.”

Craig nodded slowly. “If he fails this…”

“He won’t,” Marcus said. “He’s going to avenge Justin’s death. You know that. Brian has embraced his position very well. He’ll kill anything standing on his way. As long as he thinks that Justin is dead he’ll keep his mission and make them all pay.”

Craig thought about that for a few seconds and nodded. When everything was said and done he would be back. He would set Brian free of any responsibilities one way or another. He smiled because he couldn’t have planned things better.

***

Michael managed to get inside Brian’s loft through the fire escape. He walked around and frowned when he didn’t see anybody there. He was shocked to say the least because everything was gone. The bed was gone and the furniture. Brian’s clothes weren’t there or Justin’s for that matter.

He got back out and headed to his mother’s house where he started calling everyone. He tried calling the brunet but the man didn’t answer. It just kept throwing him to voice mail. When he got to his destination he told his mother what was going on and she just said he was overreacting.

So he called Ted and Emmett and Lindsay and Melanie. And hearing that something was wrong they all ended up at Debbie’s house. When they were all there they asked question after question about what was happening.

“Do you want something to drink?” Vic was asking as he went around.

“Hey,” Debbie shouted. “Can everyone just shut the fuck up?”

“Okay,” Mel said. “What’s going on? Michael said it was an emergency.”

“Did something happen?” Patrick asked.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked frowning.

“He’s here with me,” Nicholas said.

Debbie was happy for them and yet sad that Michael had wasted his chance with Nicholas. Michael glared at Nicholas and Patrick.

“So what was the emergency?” Melanie asked dying to know what Michael’s crisis was.

“It’s nothing,” Ted said. He had gotten there first and Michael had told him what he thought the emergency was. “He’s overreacting over Brian and Justin, yet again.”

The collective groan was heard.

“It’s not that,” Michael said. “Brian’s things are gone.”

“What?” Emmett asked.

Lindsay and Melanie looked at each other but didn’t say anything. They had promised to keep quiet.

“Everything is gone,” Michael said. “I was at his loft and it all disappeared.”

“Maybe he and Justin moved,” Emmett pointed out accepting the beer from Vic. “Maybe Brian bought a house as a surprise for Justin.”

“Without telling us?” Michael asked crossing his arms. “I don’t think so.”

“Well,” Patrick said. “Justin said they were leaving to get married. That explains why they aren’t here.”

“Maybe it’s going to be a surprise, sweetie,” Debbie pointed out. “Maybe they’ll call us and tell us where they moved to.”

Michael shook his head. “He would have told me.”

“Well,” Lindsay said. “He called us like two days ago,” she said looking at Melanie who nodded. “And he asked if everything was okay and then talked to Gus for a while.”

Michael frowned. “Well, he hasn’t called me. I’m telling you something is wrong.”

“We’re going to go,” Mel said getting up.

Michael ignored them and tried to convince those who stayed. When that didn’t work he decided to leave. So he left pissed off because he knew who he was talking about. He knew his best friend. The brunet wouldn’t leave just like that without telling anybody. He crossed his arms as he walked away almost in tears. He knew something very bad was going on and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He was pretty much right about that. He wasn’t going to be seeing Brian anytime soon if not ever again.


	20. Rise To Power

Brian woke up and blinked as he stared at the ceiling. He didn’t remember getting in bed. He didn’t remember walking to his room for that matter. He groaned when he heard the loud music coming from upstairs.   
  
“Are they out of their fucking minds?” Brian asked. “Gio!” he yelled as he got up.  
  
Bo was the one that came to his room. “Yes, boss?”  
  
“What the fuck is that noise. Go tell them to turn it off or I’m going to fucking kill them and I mean it!” Brian yelled.  
  
Bo nodded and went to do that. Brian walked to his bathroom to take a shower. He looked himself in the mirror briefly before he turned around and moved away. He really didn’t recognize the man staring back at him so there was no point on staring.  
  
When he was done he put a towel around his waist and came to his bedroom. He groaned when he heard the music was still going. He went out of his room to find Bo waiting for him.  
  
“What the fuck happened?” Brian asked getting annoyed and the music finally stopped.  
  
“So I went up there and there was this guy with Gio and they were drunk…well I don’t think Gio was,” Bo said. “And…” he stopped and frowned.  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“Well he was going on about killing them all,” Bo said. “He said he was going to make them pay and he was…smashing everything.”  
  
“Smashing?” Brian asked. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
“I was going to stop him but Gio told me to leave,” Bo said. “And I followed the order boss. Do you want me...”  
  
But before Bo could finish the brunet was running up the stairs to the studio. He opened his eyes when he saw that everything was destroyed. He fell to his knees and gasped. It was everything that belonged to his prince. As soon as Bo entered the place behind him he turned around and grabbed the man’s gun.  
  
“I’m going to kill you,” Brian yelled and walked towards Giovanni pointing the gun.  
  
Gio only smirked and looked down at the blond that had a bottle in one hand and a hammer in the other.   
  
“All of them,” he slurred. “They are going to pay for killing Brian,” he was whimpering.  
  
Brian stared at the body kneeling on the floor as his body shook. “Jus…J-Justin,” he gasped out.  
  
“Brian,” Justin breathed heavily. He smiled as he closed his eyes thinking he was going insane because he was hearing the brunet.  
  
“I should go,” Gio said and walked over to Brian. He took the gun and then pushed Bo out of there.  
  
“Justin!” Brian said as he walked to the man and kneeled behind him.  
  
“Brian,” Justin gasped when Brian enveloped him.  
  
“You’re alive,” Brian said and turned Justin around.  
  
Justin smiled as he caressed the brunet. “I love you. I’ll get them all, Brian.”  
  
“No, Justin,” Brian said shaking his head. “It’s me. I’m really here.”  
  
Justin frowned and pulled back shaking his head.   
  
“It was...” the brunet wanted to explain that it had been his idea to pretend to be dead but he didn’t think Justin was going to like that. He decided to leave that part out. “Jus, I’m alive,” the brunet assured him.  
  
“Stop it,” Justin said dropping the bottle and the hammer. He held his head as he shut his eyes. “Stop it.”  
  
Brian walked to him and kissed him hard. Then he pulled away with a big smile. “I’m real.”  
  
Justin gripped Brian’s arms. “It…Brian?”  
  
“Yes,” Brian told him and pushed the blond against the wall. “I can’t…” he couldn’t explain what was going on. He thought that maybe he was dreaming but it felt too real to be a dream.  
  
“You’re dead,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian sighed and held the blond in his arms. They cried together as they slid to the floor, for different reasons. Brian because he had the blond back in his arms after having thought he had lost him. The blond cried because it was the best thing so far. Because it felt so real to hold his lover even when he knew he wasn’t really there. When Brian started pulling away he didn’t want to let go.  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian whispered. “Come on. Let’s get up.”  
  
Justin did as Brian told him. He would do anything as long as Brian stayed with him. “Don’t leave me,” he was muttering all the way down the stairs.  
  
“I’m not going to,” Brian assured him.   
  
The brunet got Justin in his bedroom and got back with Justin on the shower. He wanted Justin to wake up from his drunken haze. He wanted Justin to realize that he was really there. They kissed and touched and Justin cried as he hugged him. When they came back out he put the blond to rest and the blond fell asleep clinging to him. He got dressed and went to get some answers.  
  
Brian found Gio in the kitchen laughing with the guys. As soon as Brian entered everyone was quiet. The brunet walked over to Gio and the man stood up.  
  
“How did Justin get here?” Brian asked.  
  
“He escaped when his father wasn’t looking,” Gio informed him.  
  
“How is that?” Brian asked.  
  
“Craig left PR to come to the states,” Gio talked slowly. “He had some last business to attend to.”  
  
“You don’t say,” the brunet muttered.   
  
He had on a deadly gaze that had everyone very nervous.  
  
“So Molly gave him money to buy a plane ticket and come here,” Gio said. “That’s what he told me.”  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Brian asked taking a step back.  
  
Gio waited for the question.  
  
“All this time,” Brian spoke. “Did you know he was alive?”  
  
Gio knew that the answer might get him killed but he replied anyway. “Yes.”  
  
Brian punched him on the face and then the gut. When Gio was down Brian kicked him a few times and no one did anything to stop it. The brunet squatted in front of Gio with a murderous look.   
  
“If you ever do something like this again,” Brian hissed. “I’ll kill you. Do not keep anything from me.”  
  
Gio groaned and nodded.   
  
“Good,” Brian said as he stood up.  
  
Brian went back upstairs to the studio. He looked at the damage that the blond had created and it hurt him. For almost three months Brian had lived holding on to Justin’s drawings and paintings. They were all gone now. He assured himself that it didn’t matter. That Justin was back and there would be new art works. That this time he would be the one protecting Justin and he would not fail.  
  
***  
  
When Brian entered his bedroom was to find Justin crying. The blond had his face buried on the pillows and his body shook. He didn’t understand what was going on until he realized that Justin had woken up to be completely alone. He quickly walked over to the blond and got in the bed.  
  
“Brian!” Justin yelled.  
  
“Justin,” Brian said pulling the blond to him.   
  
“No,” Justin said as he held the brunet. “Is it really you? Is this real?”  
  
Brian smiled and then kissed the blond. Slowly he claimed the man’s mouth then his tongue pushed inside the warm cavern. His tongue reached every place and claimed it. Justin started trembling again but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.  
  
“I’m here,” Brian said as he took his clothes off.   
  
Justin watched him somewhat in shock. When Brian was naked he caressed the man’s arms and went up to his neck. He stared at Brian as he touched his face, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and his lips. He whimpered as his hand pressed against Brian’s chest and he felt the warmth radiating back at him.  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian told him. “We’re together now.”  
  
“You left me,” Justin muttered. “Why?”  
  
“I didn’t want to,” Brian assured him. “You…your father said you were dead.”  
  
“No,” Justin said shaking his head. “No.”  
  
Brian sighed. “Oh god Justin,” he said pulling his prince in his arms.  
  
Justin pulled his head back and kissed Brian. It was hard, teeth colliding against one another, teeth scraping skin, grunts of displeasure when a kiss was broken, sweat mingling together, screams of pleasure escaping and fingernails biting into skin. It was all there and it was fast and hard and it was real.  
  
“I need you,” Justin growled. “Now.”  
  
Brian obeyed the man. He collected his own pre cum and covered his cock. Justin’s legs wrapped around him and he entered his lover.  
  
“Brian,” Justin moaned and tears surface. “Brian, Brian, Brian.”  
  
“Shhh,” Brian muttered as he caressed Justin’s face. “You’re home.”  
  
Justin nodded absently as he let himself get lost on the feel of Brian all around him and in him. He held on to Brian as the man made love to him.  
  
“Brian,” Justin groaned as they moved as one. “Brian, god, fuck me!”  
  
Brian sucked on Justin’s neck as he pounded into the blond. He couldn’t stop touching Justin, smelling him, kissing him. He couldn’t have enough of the blond. He buried his head on the crook of his boy’s neck and he let it all out. The pain that had been consuming him was being washed away by the blond repeating his name over and over.  
  
“Ah,” Justin yelled and he clenched his walls around his boyfriend.  
  
Brian grunted and spilled his seed deep inside Justin. He sighed contently as he lay on the blond’s arm.  
  
“Brian,” Justin muttered.  
  
“What?” the brunet asked.  
  
“You didn’t use a condom,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian sighed and kissed Justin. “I needed to be inside you so bad. I wanted to feel you.”  
  
Justin hugged him to him. “I want more of it.”  
  
Brian nodded against the blond’s shoulder. They moved around until they were staring at one another.  
  
“I wanted to die,” Justin confessed.  
  
“Me too,” Brian replied.  
  
Justin interlaced his fingers with Brian’s. “I’m never letting you go.”  
  
Brian smiled and they kissed.  
  
“You know what?” Brian said smirking.  
  
“What?” Justin asked as he turned to look at the ceiling with a big smile.  
  
“You need to brush your teeth,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin’s head snapped to look at the brunet like he was nuts and then laughed. “You’re an ass,” he told him but knew it was probably true. He had been drinking all night.  
  
“You see,” Brian told him. “It is really me.”  
  
Justin put his hand on Brian’s cheek and smiled. “It is.”  
  
Then Brian kissed him again just to make a point that he didn’t care about small things such as bad breath; not that much anyway.  
  
***  
  
“What is this?” Justin asked looking at Gio. “Man, what the fuck happened to your face?”  
  
“I fell,” Gio told him so naturally that it was believable.  
  
Justin looked at the I.D. that the man had given him and saw it was a picture of him but it said his name was Ely Winters. “New identity,” he whispered.  
  
Gio nodded.   
  
“Okay,” Justin said as he stared at the man. “Thanks, I guess.”  
  
Brian came down the stairs then and stared with an arch brow.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said walking towards him. “I need to go buy a few things.”  
  
Brian sighed. “What things, Justin?”  
  
“Pencils, pads, sketchbooks,” Justin said. “Clothes to wear and very importantly food, lots of food.”  
  
Brian smirked.   
  
“I have nothing against Italians,” Justin said looking at Gio. “Really, but enough is enough.”  
  
Brian laughed and kissed the blond. He took a deep breath just to get the blond’s scent in.   
  
“I can take him,” Gio said.   
  
“You’ll take Joey and Rocco and Carlo,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin sighed because he didn’t need to be babysat, but he let it go. He knew that the only way he was stepping out of the house was if he was well protected. He wrapped his arms around the brunet and kissed him. The brunet wanted to go but he had an important meeting with his boyfriend’s father.   
  
Gio looked heaven ward as he looked at them. The two of them had spent about a week locked away in Brian’s room; opening the door just wide enough to shout out for food before it was closed yet again. He cleared his throat and Brian and Justin separated.  
  
“Do you really have to go?” Justin asked.  
  
“Only for a few hours,” the brunet informed him. “It will be okay.”  
  
Justin nodded and let the man go. Then he went upstairs to take a shower before he left. The blond was so happy he could have bounced of the walls. When they went into the city he felt like a little kid. He didn’t know anybody except Gio and he was the one driving. Rocco and Carlo looked like real bad asses. Joey in the other hand looked he could never kill a fly but Justin knew better. Innocence as well could be used as a deadly tool.  
  
“You two stay by the car,” Gio said.  
  
Rocco and Carlo nodded.  
  
“So,” Justin said. “How long have you been working for Brian?”  
  
Joey smiled at Justin. “A while now, since…you left.”  
  
“Right,” Justin said.  
  
After that Justin didn’t ask anything else. He got a few clothes because when he had left he didn’t have to take much. That only made him think of his sister and in turn he was pushed to think about his father. He was so angry with the man, but that was something he would deal with it later.   
  
So he busied himself getting his paintings and Brian called him in the middle of his shopping spree and told him that he missed him. Justin felt the same way. When he hung up he couldn’t wait to get back to the brunet.  
  
“Food is next?” Joey asked.  
  
“Sure,” Justin told him as he looked at his watch.  
  
By the time he had everything he wanted Joey looked at him weird and he couldn’t stop smiling.   
  
“Hey,” Justin said. “I’m not going to stuff it all down my throat in a day.”  
  
“But you said a week,” Joey pointed out.  
  
“I said it would last us for a week,” Justin told him.  
  
Joey shook his head. “You’re a bottomless pit, aren’t you?”  
  
Gio had laughed at that and even Rocco which surprised Justin. He thought the man didn’t know how to. He was smiling by the time he made it back home. There he was informed that Brian was already back and that he was in his office talking to his father.  
  
“I bet that’s going just great,” Justin said to himself and didn’t know if he wanted to stay out of it or join them in whatever they could possibly be talking about.  
  
***  
  
“I’m very proud Brian,” Craig said.  
  
“You don’t say,” Brian said with his arms crossed. He still hadn’t told Craig that he knew Justin was alive and apparently the man didn’t know it.  
  
“You took revenge against all of them,” Craig said smiling. “You did great.”  
  
“Why you wanted him dead?” Brian asked.  
  
Craig frowned and shook his head. “You know, Brian. He killed my son.”  
  
“Not directly,” Brian said.  
  
“But he gave the order,” Craig replied. “That’s just as bad.”  
  
“Right,” Brian told him.  
  
Craig walked over to the brunet. “I understand that you don’t like this life. I have thought about everything that’s been going on and I think I should help.”  
  
“Help?” Brian asked.  
  
“Yes,” Craig told him. “If you want to go I’ll take over.”  
  
“But they think you’re dead,” Brian pointed out crossing his arms.  
  
Craig walked to the mini bar and served them a drink. Then he took one to Brian before he went and sat at the edge of the desk. “I’ll fix that,” Craig said.  
  
“They are still looking to see who killed Anthony,” Brian pointed out. “If I run they might think it was me.”  
  
“You don’t have to leave right away,” Craig informed him.  
  
Brian’s brain was working overtime. He knew something was up. Then it all made sense. “You planned this.”  
  
“Plan what, Brian?” Craig asked arching a brow.  
  
The brunet smirked and drank his whisky before he put the glass away. He walked closer to the man. “You must think I’m stupid.”  
  
“Of course not, Brian,” Craig assured him. “What is this you’re talking about?”  
  
“You wanted Anthony out for a long time,” Brian muttered.  
  
Craig’s eyes twinkle.  
  
“Justin’s death was but an excuse,” Brian continued.   
  
Craig cleared his throat. “Where is all of this coming from?”  
  
“But you couldn’t do it,” Brian said. “Sooner or later they would have known it was you.”  
  
Craig frowned.  
  
“But me,” Brian said. “I had no motive, did I? Why would I want Anthony dead? I don’t have a history with him. I’m too young and too new to the business to be craving that much power already. And they don’t even know Justin is dead so revenge is out of the question.”  
  
Craig stared at the brunet with an odd expression.  
  
Brian moved away and shook his head. “You know what I found out today?”  
  
Craig swallowed not liking the way Brian was talking to him. “What would that be, Brian?”  
  
“That I get to take over half of his territory if everyone agrees,” Brian said.   
  
The older of the two nodded. “I understand that, Brian. Look I know I’ve put you through a lot and...”  
  
“Craig,” Brian hissed. “I’m going to take it. I’ll run with it all.”  
  
The older man didn’t like hearing that. “I want to help you, Brian.”  
  
“No really,” the brunet said. “I’ll stay. I’m managing well.”  
  
Craig got up and smirked. “Okay, you got me Brian.”  
  
Brian shook his head. “You’re a fucking asshole,” he spat out.  
  
“We do what we have to do,” Craig said.  
  
“You never wanted to give up power,” Brian said. “From the beginning you were preparing me to take the fall.”  
  
Craig walked closer. “So what are you going to do?”  
  
“I can have you killed,” Brian threatened him.  
  
“Brian I’m impressed,” Craig said and laughed. “Look at you, a real mafia boss.”  
  
Brian was pissed as hell.  
  
“But really I’m the one in power here,” Craig told him.  
  
“What if I kill you Craig?” Brian asked. “Everyone thinks you’re dead already. I’ll have you killed and vanish all in the same hour.”  
  
Craig smiled. “I really wish you were my son. You would make me proud.”  
  
Brian glared at the man.  
  
“You and I both know you won’t kill me,” Craig said. “You wouldn’t hurt Justin like that.”  
  
The brunet kept staring.  
  
“Oh yes he’s alive,” Craig said and laughed. “A little under the weather.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Brian asked.  
  
“He really didn’t get killed,” Craig told him.  
  
“No,” Brian said. “When you say he’s sick, what do you mean?”  
  
“Molly tells me he has a cold,” Craig said.  
  
Brian smirked. Oh the girl was smart alright. She had kept it a secret that his brother was gone and that’s why Craig didn’t know that Justin was back in the states with him.   
  
Craig arched a brow. “So this is it.”  
  
“I’m pissed at you,” Brian told him. “I’m thirsty for revenge and this time you’re the target.”  
  
Craig laughed and shook his head. “Remember how you called me Brian. Whispered the words ‘I’m being watched’ and it was all because you wouldn’t put my son through the pain of losing his father yet again.”  
  
Brian knew it was true. After Justin and him had found out that Craig was alive things went crazy. He was approached by a man from the FBI who told him a lot about what Craig did. He hadn’t known what to do then but he agreed to help them as best as he could. They were really good and no one ever knew that they were getting information from Brian. But when Brian got tired of it all he told them he wanted it to stop. They agreed to arrest Craig if he testified against him. So he told them he would, but backed away at the last minute because he couldn’t do that to Justin.  
  
So he had called Craig and the man had told Brian everything would be okay. They had faked Brian’s death just in case they were watching that closely. Brian confessed to Craig that Alvin was in on it. That’s how it was easy for Brian to talk to the agents. It was the reason why Alvin got killed in the end. The brunet had only wanted to help Craig so Justin wouldn’t suffer. And also because Brian felt wanted; the man acted like a father to him.  
  
“I won’t let you take over,” Brian told him. “After all the shit I went through it’s not going to be that easy.”  
  
Craig smirked. “I’ll just kill you and blame you for everything. It was the plan in the beginning.”  
  
“What made you change your mind?” Brian asked.  
  
“I really liked you like a son,” Craig told him. “But I won’t let you take what belongs to me.”  
  
“What kind of a person are you?” Brian asked him. “How could you put your son through all this? You can’t kill me. Justin will hate you for it.”  
  
“He won’t ever know the truth,” Craig assured him.  
  
The brunet started to see the danger he was in. He knew he was in a hell of a lot of trouble. For starters he was unarmed.   
  
Craig laughed a bit. “It gets easier each time,” he said and pulled out a gun.  
  
“I thought you said I was like a son to you,” Brian said and swallowed. “This is going to destroy Justin.”  
  
Craig shrugged. “I killed my wife, Brian. Justin got over it. I killed Daniel, his first boyfriend and Justin got over it. And you’re dead to him already, so no damage there.”  
  
Brian looked down at the floor and wondered how he didn’t see it coming. Then he looked up when Craig groaned and saw Justin there stabbing the man in the back. Craig fell back and the gun dropped from his hand. He tried to reach it but someone else kicked it with their foot.   
  
“Get out of here, Justin,” Gio said.  
  
Justin frowned.  
  
“Now!” Brian hissed.  
  
Justin looked at his father who was gasping for air.   
  
“Get out now!” Brian yelled.  
  
Justin swallowed and dropped the letter opener in the floor before he left.  
  
“Why…are you…doing this to me?” Craig managed to ask before he started coughing blood.   
  
“Why?” Gio asked.  
  
Brian wondered the same thing.  
  
“I know it was you who killed her,” Gio said meaning his mother.   
  
“She was a bitch,” Craig hissed. “She would have managed to bury your father. Think…of that,” he said and another fit of coughing hit him.  
  
“She loved me,” Gio said and then looked at Brian.  
  
Brian sighed knowing what he had to do and yet he didn’t want to.   
  
“He’s going to die anyways,” Gio said. “It’s up to you if you let Justin think it was one of us or him that did it.”  
  
“Don’t…do it,” Craig begged.  
  
“You have to take care of Marcus,” the brunet answered before he turned his back on Craig and Gio.   
  
Once Brian was outside Justin was in his arms.   
  
“I killed him,” Justin was babbling. “Oh god, Brian,” he said crying.  
  
Two shots were heard. Then Marcus and Joey came running up the stairs with their guns in hand.   
  
“What the fuck is going on?” Marcus asked pointing at Brian.   
  
Joey knew what he had to do. His job was to protect Brian and Gio had said that if anyone tried to kill Brian or threatened him he should kill them without asking question. Marcus moved towards the brunet ready to shoot but Joey was faster.  
  
“Stop it!” Justin yelled with all the upheaval. “Stop this,” he said as he crumbled.  
  
Brian picked Justin up in his arm and took him to their bedroom. He settled him on the bed and after he convinced Justin that he hadn’t killed his father the blond cried himself to sleep because either way he knew his father was dead. After a while Brian got out of the bedroom and went to find Gio.  
  
“Take them out of here and bury the bodies and…” Brian said but stopped. “Who else came here with him?”  
  
“We took care of it,” Joey said.  
  
Gio nodded assuring Brian that everything was under control.  
  
“I don’t know how you do it but you make it look like he was the one that killed Anthony and he’s own people got the revenge that they would have wanted,” Brian said.  
  
“Yes, boss,” Gio answered.  
  
Brian stared at Gio for a few seconds. “Okay then. No one bothers me and Justin.”  
  
Gio nodded slowly before he walked away.  
  
The older man went back to his bedroom to lie next to his blond.  
  
“Bri,” Justin whispered.   
  
“I’m here,” Brian assured him.  
  
“I heard him,” Justin informed him. “He was going to kill you.”  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
“I couldn’t let him,” the blond related. “I could lose you again.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian told him. “I’m here with you and we’ll be okay.”  
  
Justin nodded as he wrapped his arms tightly around Brian’s body.  
  
***  
  
Justin sat on the back of the limo frowning. He didn’t know what was taking Brian so long to come back to him. When Brian returned he wrapped himself around the brunet.  
  
“Mmm, you feel good,” Brian whispered caressing Justin’s back.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said. “Where are we going?”  
  
“Away,” Brian told him. “For a little while.”  
  
Justin nodded and rested his head on the man’s chest. He closed his eyes but didn’t go to sleep. He had done plenty of that for the last few days. He still could see himself attacking his father and it didn’t bother him as much as it was supposed to. He had killed his father no matter what Gio or Brian told him. His father would have bleed to death sooner or later. Gio just had made it quicker. He knew it was wrong, yet he would do it all over again to defend his lover.   
  
He was so angry with the man still. Hearing the awful things that Craig had done hadn’t been easy. He was angry that his father was the one that had really killed his mother. His heart had wept for Daniel one more time realizing that the boy was dead because of him. As much as he loved his father he couldn’t have let the man live knowing that he would have found a way to kill Brian.  
  
Brian had done so many things for him. The older man had helped him when he was on the streets. The man had showed him love. Brian had given up everything he knew for him. He had to disappear knowing he could never go back. He knew how much Brian loved his son and he had to give that up as well. It was not fair at all. It was ironic that his father wanted to kill Brian after the brunet had served him blindly out of the love he had for Justin.   
  
He loved both men but he was pushed to choose at that moment, so he did. He would do anything for his partner, absolutely anything when it came down to it. That much was obvious now.  
  
“Hey,” Brian whispered. “You okay?”  
  
Justin nodded and smiled.   
  
“In a few weeks Molly will be with us,” Brian assured him.  
  
Justin smiled at that.  
  
“I love you,” Brian whispered. “It will be okay.”  
  
“Brian,” Justin said pulling away a bit. “I’m sorry. I’ve ruined your life…I’ve turned you into him.”  
  
“You haven’t,” Brian told him. “I would never hurt my own family, no matter what.”  
  
Justin sighed.   
  
Brian pulled the blond into a heated kiss. “I don’t have any regrets,” he whispered against the younger man’s lips. “I have you here with me, where you belong.”  
  
Justin smiled at that. He wished he could change a few things. Like the fact that Brian was still in charge. You just didn’t tell the mob you were retiring. That just didn’t happen. Little by little the blond was getting Brian to tell him things although there were things that he knew Brian would never tell him and that aspect of it scared him to death.   
  
“You’re thinking too much,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin laughed and moved closer to Brian. He wrapped his arms around him and then stopped and pulled away. He frowned and then slowly opened the man’s suit jacket. Brian was carrying a gun.   
  
“Brain?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian stared hard at him not saying a word.  
  
The blond took a deep breath and let it go. “I don’t want anything happening to you.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly.  
  
“You better come home to me every night,” Justin told him.   
  
“I will,” Brian said.  
  
Justin nodded slowly and leaned closer to the man once again. He really hoped so. He couldn’t live without the brunet. Brian’s strong arms enveloped him. No matter where they ended or what they had to do they would always be together.  
  
Outside the limo Gio was giving orders for everyone to get on their cars and moved. They had been in a meeting deciding what was going to happen to Anthony’s territory. It had been decided that Brian would take half of it and Steven. Giorgio was the one that gave the final answer to it.   
  
When everyone was on their way Gio got on his car and followed his boss which he bowed to protect with all he had. He knew that Brian was just starting on his way to immense power.

 

 

**End Notes:** This is the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Hugs, Tay


End file.
